Serial of stories
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Une série d'OS qui ne se suivent pas, j'ai tenté le bisounours mais le drame me réussis mieux. Lisez et voyez...
1. Do you want to dine with me

Salut a tous,

Alors voila, je m'essaie a quelque chose de nouveau, des petites histoires sympas, bien différents de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Comme **Filament-de-Lune**, je vais vous faire des OS qui ne se suivent pas, mais contrairement à elle, je suis plutôt nulle dans ce domaine.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suis du genre Drama, alors c'est un challenge pour moi que de vous faire du bisou ours comme on dit, lol.

Sans plus attendre, voila le premier d'une longue série, du moins je l'espère. Si ca plait je continuerais, sinon je laisserais la place aux pros.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Do you want to dine with me**

.

.

.**  
**

Encore une enquête de terminait, en très peu de temps, ce qui était bien pour faire plaisir a l'équipe. Mais encore une fois Jane n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête, provoquant le suspect numéro un jusqu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il avait bien faillit y avoir un autre meurtre cette fois-ci, mais Lisbon avait réussis à tempérer les choses et tant mieux. Le seul problème c'est qu'à présent elle avait une nouvelle plainte à justifier auprès de Hightower et cela la réjouissait beaucoup moins. Si seulement Jane pouvait écouter de temps en temps, ça lui épargnerait bien du travail.

.

La jeune femme alla directement dans son bureau une fois revenus au CBI, préférant s'enfermer pour ne pas avoir à croiser son consultant qui ne faisait que de l'embêter depuis qu'il avait trouvé le coupable. C'Était un vrai gamin et même si elle apprécier de boucler les affaires plus vite que les autres équipes, elle aurait bien aimait que cela se fasse aussi bien que pour les autres.

Une fois seule, elle s'assit sur son canapé, soufflant un peu avant de taper son rapport, et surtout se préparant à rendre des comptes à sa supérieur. Elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, pas comme Jane qui avait réussis à se mettre des le premier jour Hightower dans la poche. Cela avait du bon parfois, mais dans des cas comme celui-ci pas vraiment.

A chaque fois c'était la même chose, Jane faisait des bêtises et elle devait réparer tout ça et se faire passer un savon. Il allait falloir que ça change et vite.

.

Mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée car la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans même un avertissement et le visage souriant de son consultant apparut.

.

"Oh non" pensa-t-elle, "pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes".

.

Jane s'approcha d'elle, toujours son craquant sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants de malices. Il prit place a coté d'elle et la fixa un moment. Elle se sentit rougir bien qu'elle tenta de le cacher avec ses cheveux. Impossible. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait ainsi elle ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de prendre des couleurs, et cela semblait ravie le mentaliste.

.

"_ Que voulez-vous Jane? " Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète par la réponse à venir.

"_ Pas grand-chose," répondit ce dernier, sans la quitter des yeux.

"_ J'ai encore du travail alors allez droit au but ou bien sortez."

.

Elle tenait de maintenir sa colère enfouit en elle mais c'était chose quasi impossible lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Il était vraiment agaçant.

.

Le mentaliste continuait de fixer sa patronne, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Il aimait faire ça, c'était son passe temps favori, ça et boire son thé tandis que les autres travaillaient. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une petite idée en tête et il savait d'avance que Lisbon ne serait pas d'accord. Mais il ne se démontait pas, il allait aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, qu'importe les jurons qu'il prendrait. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

.

"_ Accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi?" demanda-t-il, toujours avec son sourire si craquant.

"_ Quoi?" Lisbon n'en revenait pas. Il venait de lui faire encore un mauvais coup et il l'invitait à diner, il n'avait vraiment peur de rien ce type. Au lieu de répondre, elle le regarda avec ces yeux qui voulaient dire " osez encore me demander ça et c'est mon poing dans la figure." Mais cela ne sembla pas avoir l'effet désiré car il lui reposa la question.

.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était tiraillée entre deux choix, d'un coté elle avait envie de lui foutre une bonne baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place, et d'un autre elle avait bien envie de dire oui. Mais ce serait une bêtise, une horrible bêtise et elle le savait. Mais c'était si tentant, de passer un peu de temps avec lui en dehors su cadre du travail, apprendre à connaitre l'homme qu'il était vraiment, pas celui qu'elle voyait chaque jour, le masque qu'il montrait a tous, pour faire croire qu'il était heureux. Elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas, elle n'était pas dupe.

.

"_ Je veux me faire pardonner." Jane la coupa dans ses pensées en prononçant ces paroles, paroles qui mirent du temps a atteindre le cerveau de la jeune femme, peu habituée a ce genre de chose.

.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux afin de savoir s'il était sincère ou pas. Pas de soute possible, il l'était. A ce moment-là, elle ne se sentit pas le courage de le décevoir, même si elle savait qu'elle le regretterait plus tard. Pour une fois, elle allait mettre la raison de coté et laisser parler son cœur qui lui disait de profiter de cette chance qui s'offrait a elle.

.

"_ D'accord", répondit-elle.

"_ C'est vrai?" Jane paraissait surprit qu'elle dise oui, il s'attendait a toutes sortes d'explications qui justifieraient un refus, mais là elle le surprenait, dans le bon sens.

L'agent et le consultant se regardèrent un moment, réalisant à peine ce que ce diner allait représenter pour eux. Un moyen de se connaitre mieux, un moyen pour Jane de se faire pardonner et un moyen pour Lisbon de profiter de la présence de son consultant.

.

Jane sourit et se pencha vers Lisbon, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage et vint déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme qui s'empourprent immédiatement. Elle se sentait à la fois gênée de ce geste et en même temps elle appréciait le contacte de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir, un bien être immense quand finalement Jane s'écarta.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever. Il lui sourit et s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau lorsqu'elle le rappela.

.

"_ Vous ne m'avez même pas dit quand et a quelle heure pour ce diner."

"_ Ce soir, je passe vous prendre a vingt heures chez vous."

"_ Et vous m'emmenez où? Que je sache quelle tenue porter."

"_ C'est une surprise et quelle que soit la tenue elle sera parfaite."

.

Et il sortit laissant une Lisbon déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

Elle tait heureuse et elle ne se l'expliquait même pas. Elle allait diner avec son consultant et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, être a ce soir pour passer une agréable soirée en sa compagnie.

Peut-être le regretterait-elle plus tard, mais en attendant elle allait profiter de cette chance. Qui sait ce qu'il lui proposerait la prochaine fois qu'il ferait une bêtise pour se faire pardonner.


	2. Confidences and promices

_**Je tiens à remercier Naftali, Silhara, Pasca, janeandteresa et ma meilleure amie Angy pour vos commentaires, ca me touche de voir que vous aimez car ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'écrire autre chose que du drame. Pour ce qui est d'une suite a cet OS, je crois que c'est envisageable, on me l'a beaucoup demandé alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**_

_**Voila un autre petit OS, un peu plus sombre mais plus dans mon style.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Confidences and Promises**

.**  
**

.

._**  
**_

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur Sacramento lorsqu'un bruit rompit le silence, la voix d'un homme qui ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur. Un peu plus loin de l'avenue, dans une ruelle sombre et crasseuse se tenait un groupe de personne. L'homme qui avait crié se trouvait au centre du groupe, plaqué contre un mur, les bras derrière le dos et une femme se tenait derrière lui, des bracelets brillants dans la lumière de la lune dans les mains.

Malgré sa petite taille, elle ne semblait pas effrayée par la colère qui irradiait de l'homme devant elle, et puis de toute façon elle n'était pas seule, les autres étaient là avec elle, en cas de besoin le grand costaud interviendrait.

Mais en attendant, la plus grande colère venait justement de ce petit bout de femme, une colère qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de ce corps tendu.

.

.

"_ Où est-il?" hurla presque Lisbon alors que l'homme qu'elle tenait continué de se débattre.

"_ Vous ne le saurez jamais." Répondit-il en ricanant cette fois.

.

.

Lisbon raffermis sa prise et lui reposa la question, la colère ayant totalement pris possession de son corps. Sa phrase n'était plus qu'un sifflement lancé entre ses dents serrait de rage.

.

.

"_ Je ne le demanderais pas une autre fois, où est-il?"

.

.

Mais l'homme n'était vraiment pas décidé à lui répondre.

.

Sentant que sa patronne allait perdre les pédale, Cho se cru bon d'intervenir et il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la faisant reculer d'un pas tandis qu'il attrapait l'homme d'une poigne de fer, l'emmenant un peu plus loin, hors de vu des autres. Une fois sur qu'ils ne pourraient être vu, Cho se lança dans un interrogatoire a sa façon.

Le petit groupe entendit alors des cries, des éclats de voix puis plus rien. Cho revenait avec le suspect qui faisait moins le malin. L'asiatique fit un signe a sa patronne, lui signifiant qu'il avait l'information recherchée.

Tous partirent alors en laissant le suspect aux agents qui se trouvaient a l'entrée de la ruelle pour qu'ils l'emmènent au CBI.

.

Cho avait prit le volant, étant le seul à connaitre leur destination, il roulait vite mais qu'importe? A coté de lui, Lisbon regardait défiler le paysage, une barre sur le front montrant a quel point elle était soucieuse, tandis que Van Pelt et Rigsby a l'arrière ne disaient rien.

La chef d'unité était vraiment très inquiète, son consultant avait disparu juste après être allé voir le suspect, John Reagan et n'était jamais revenue au bureau. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ils revenaient toujours après avoir fait ce pourquoi il avait rejoint l'équipe, a savoir trouver le coupable, mais a sa manière et sans prendre garde a ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Lisbon le réprimandais a chaque fois, lui expliquant qu'il fallait toujours qu'il soit accompagné d'un agent pour le couvrir en cas de besoin. Mais Jane étant Jane, il n'en avait encore fait qu'a sa tête et cette fois cela risquait de lui couter la vie.

Elle aimait beaucoup Jane, il mettait de l'ambiance dans le travail, il aidait a résoudre un grand nombre d'affaire et, même s'il n'écoutait pas toujours ce qu'on lui disait, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était parfait dans ce qu'il faisait, ses bêtises misent a part bien sure.

Mais là, elle avait vraiment peur, cet homme, John Reagan, avait tué ses victimes en les noyant dans de l'eau douce, hors il n'y avait pas de rivière à proximité de l'endroit où les corps avaient été retrouvé.

Van Pelt avait fait des recherches une fois dans la voiture, merci les ordinateurs portables et les réseaux Wifi, et avait finis par trouver que Reagan avait un entrepôt a son nom un peu a la sortie de la ville. Et c'est exactement là que semblait les mener Cho. Plus ils avançaient et plus la peur montait en Lisbon. Et s'ils arrivaient trop tard? Et si Jane ne se trouvait pas dans cet entrepôt? Et si Reagan leur avait mentit et que Jane était déjà mort enterrée quelque part et qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais son corps?

Cette éventualité donna des frissons à Lisbon. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était plus attachée au mentaliste qu'elle avait bien voulu se l'avouer et le fait de peut-être arriver trop tard fit monter les larmes à ses yeux. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre comme elle avait perdu sa mère, comme elle avait perdu Bosco. Elle serait brisée, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

.

Les agents arrivèrent enfin à l'entrepôt et ils descendirent de la voiture. Lisbon donna ses ordres.

.

.

"_ Van Pelt et Rigsby, vous passez par derrière, Cho tu viens avec moi. Faites attention, nous ne savons pas s'il avait ou non un complice."

.

.

Les agents acquiescèrent et chacun se mit en position.

Lisbon se plaça a coté de la porte d'entrée et, en un signal silencieux à Cho, elle défonça la porte d'un puissant coup de pied.

Elle entra, l'arme à la main pointée devant elle suivit de Cho. Ils avançaient lentement dans la pénombre de la pièce, attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Rien, pas un son, pas âme qui vive. La jeune femme sentait l'angoisse monter en elle et elle crut un instant que Reagan leur avait mentit. Mais alors elle entendit la voix de Rigsby dans une pièce adjacente.

.

.

"_ Patron, je l'ais trouvé."

.

.

Elle se précipita, Cho a sa suite, pour découvrir son agent devant un grand cube en verre remplis d'eau. A l'intérieur, ligoté par les mains, se trouvait son consultant, les yeux fermés, ses beaux cheveux blonds flottant dans le liquide transparent. Son cœur rata un battement en le voyant ainsi. "Mon Dieu faites qu'il soit en vie." pria-t-elle silencieusement.

Cho était déjà monté sur l'échelle qui se trouvait derrière le cube et, à l'aide de Rigsby, ils sortirent le mentaliste de l'eau pour venir le déposer au sol.

Grace n'avait pas bougé, son arme toujours a la main au cas où quelqu'un arriverait.

.

Lisbon se précipita sur Jane et se jeta a genoux a ses cotés. Elle vérifia son pou et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était fini. Jane était mort. Mais Cho ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il commença un massage cardiaque, tentant de faire repartir le cœur du mentaliste, pendant que Wayne lui faisait le bouche à bouche. Lisbon tenait la main de Jane dans la sienne, le caressant tendrement, lui montrant ainsi sa présence prés de lui.

.

.

"_ Je vous en pris Jane, pour une fois dans votre vie faites ce qu'on vous dit et revenez."

.

.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Cho et Rigsby cessèrent le massage, impuissant et se laissèrent retomber au sol. Grace commença à pleurer, silencieusement, la mort de son ami. Les deux hommes versèrent également quelques larmes. Mais Lisbon ne bougea pas, ne pouvant pas croire que c'était fini, ne voulant pas croire que c'était fini. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas les laisser, la laisser. Alors, d'autres larmes envahirent ses joues et elle se laissa tomber sur le corps sans vie de l'homme qui été toujours parvenue à la faire sourire, a la faire rire, a rendre ses journées lumineuse rien qu'en la regardant, en lui montrant qu'elle été spéciale. Jamais elle ne pourrait de nouveau être heureuse, elle venait de perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Une longue plainte s'échappa de sa bouche, une plainte douloureuse qui donna des frissons a ses agents.

.

.

"_ Non, Jane, non…."

.

.

Lisbon se réveilla soudain alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule et la secouait légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux perles bleues inquiète.

Jane se tenait au-dessus d'elle, vraiment très inquiet. La jeune femme se redressa et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau, sur son canapé. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de tout ça n'était vrai, Jane était en vie. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et elle le sentit lui entourer la taille et la serrer contre lui.

Elle savoura cet instant puis s'écarta de lui a contre cœur.

.

.

"_ Ca va mieux?" lui demanda le mentaliste.

"_ Ca va. Merci." lui répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

.

.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, ne savait plus comment se comporter face a Jane qui ne cessait de la fixer. Les mains de l'homme se trouvaient toujours sur elle mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il fixait sa patronne dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle ne dit rien. Elle s'écarta de lui et se réinstalla sur le canapé.

.

.

"_ Lisbon, racontez-moi."

"_ Je…. Je ne peux pas."

"_ Pourquoi? Je ne me moquerais pas, promis."

"_ Vous étiez….. Mort."

"_ Mais je suis là maintenant et je vous promets de ne pas mourir."

"_ Vous ne pouvez pas promettre ce genre de chose, vous ne pouvez pas savoir quand et comment vous allez mourir et me laisser seule."

"_ Lisbon écoutez moi, je vous promet de faire attention et de ne pas mourir avant très longtemps."

.

.

Jane sourit à la jeune femme qui le lui rendit. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis et qu'un jour ou l'autre cela causerait sa mort, mais elle savait aussi que si elle gardait un œil sur lui elle pourrait retarder ce moment.

Elle ne le laisserait pas mourir sans rien faire, elle ferait tout pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais.

Elle se serra de nouveau contre lui, toute gène disparue puis s'écarta et alla s'installer a son bureau. Le moment d'intimité était fini et il fallait qu'elle se remette au travail.

.

Jane la regarda travailler sur son ordinateur un moment. Il savait lui aussi que s'il continuait à agir comme il le faisait un jour le rêve de Lisbon deviendrait réalité, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre par sa faute. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache a lui, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Alors il se promit de toujours être prudent et de faire en sorte que Lisbon n'ai pas a revivre ça.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il se pencha et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille puis il sortit du bureau.

Lisbon le regarda s'éloigner et sourit avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.

.

.

"_ Je vous promets de faire attention à moi et de ne pas vous faire revivre une telle douleur." Tel avaient été ses mots et elle le croyait. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraitre, elle avait confiance. Même si elle savait qu'il lui serait difficile de changer, il allait essayer et elle serait là pour pour l'aider.

.

.

Parfois il y avait du bon a se confier a quelqu'un et aujourd'hui elle avait fait un grand pas en avant en se confiant a lui, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle savait qu'un jour il en ferait autant.

Ses peurs n'avaient pas totalement disparues mais avec le temps ça viendrait.

.

.

.

.

**The End**


	3. Difficult choice

_**Salut a tous. **_

_**Alors voila, vu le nombre de commentaires j'ai pas mal hésité avant de poster, j'ai l'impression de ne pas plaire. Mais bon ensuite je me suis dis que ce serait dommage pour ceux qui lisent sans commenter. Si vous pouviez juste me dire si c'est bien ou pas, que je sache si ca vaut la peine que je continue d'écrire.**_

_**Un grand merci a janeandteresa qui ose me laisser son avis, merci ma belle, sans toi je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait d'autres OS.**_

_**Bon ben comme d'habitude, bonne lecture.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_**Difficulr choice**

.

.

.**  
**

Jane se détendait sur son canapé, le silence de l'open space lui permettait de réfléchir à sa vie. Où en était-il? Qu'allait-il faire pour Red John? Allait-il vraiment se venger ou bien allait-il laisser la police faire son travail, à savoir l'arrêter et le mettre en prison?

Depuis quelques temps, tout un lot de questions se bousculait dans sa tête et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Avant, il n'aurait eu aucun doute sur ses décision, mais maintenant, les choses avaient changées, il avait changé. Il avait longtemps voulut ignorer ces changements, se disant que la fatigue de la traque le perturbé un peu, mais il s'était rendu a l'évidence que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fatigue, ou du moins pas uniquement a cause de ça.

Il s'était aperçus qu'il y avait des gens autours de lui qui comptaient sur lui, il avait des amis et il ne voulait pas leur faire de peine, surtout une personne. Une jeune femme brune aux magnifiques yeux verts, une femme de caractère qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, une femme qui savait comment le remettre a sa place et qui n'hésitait pas a le faire, une femme comme il n'y en avait qu'une en ce monde.

Teresa Lisbon l'avait changé et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire, voulait-il continuer comme il l'avait toujours fait, en ne pensant qu'a lui? Ou alors voulait-il se ranger, comme on dit, et tenter quelque chose pour changer sa vie du tout au tout?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un hurlement provenant du bureau de Lisbon justement. Ni une ni deux, il se leva de son canapé et courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit violement pour découvrir la jeune femme debout sur une chaise, la tête tournant dans tous les sens.

.

.

"_ Lisbon que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"_ Une souris," répondit-elle, cherchant toujours dans la pièce sans toutefois descendre de sa chaise.

"_ Une souris?" Répéta le consultant, amusé.

"_ Oui une souris."

.

.

Jane eu un petit sourire en coin. Cette femme se battait chaque jour contre la cruauté du monde, elle n'avait pas peur de se mesurer a des hommes dangereux et bien plus forts qu'elle et… elle avait peur d'une souris. Cette femme le surprendrait toujours.

Il s'approcha du bureau, le contourna et se pencha pour voir si dessous ne se trouvait pas la source des hurlements de sa patronne. Et en effet, il trouva une petite bête à poil blanc, grignotant un bout de papier dans un petit coin. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper et la petite bête se laissa faire, toute peur de l'inconnue disparue lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

.

Jane se releva et se tourna vers Lisbon, la souris dans les mains.

.

.

"_ Eloignez cette chose de moi," souffla Lisbon, encore sous le choc de la peur.

"_ Allons Lisbon, ce n'est qu'une petite bête et elle ne vous fera pas de mal."

"_ Je m'en fiche éloignez la quand même."

"_ Ok."

.

.

Jane s'éloigna avec sa nouvelle amie et disparut au coin du couloir. Lisbon descendit de sa chaise et se permis de souffler de soulagement. Non mais quelle honte, hurler a cause d'une souris et se faire surprendre, par Jane en plus, il n'y avait rien de pire, il allait se moquer d'elle pendant longtemps après ça.

La jeune femme se réinstalla a son bureau et entreprit de clôturer ses rapports avant de rentrer chez elle, elle était fatiguée et ne rêvait que d'une chose, une bonne nuit de sommeil.

.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour prendre sa veste et éteindre la lumière, elle sentit une présence dans la pièce et releva les yeux. Jane se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la fixant sans vraiment la voir.

Elle l'observa un moment, il était vraiment beau, avec ses yeux bleus à faire fondre et sa petite fossette lorsqu'il souriait. Et ses boucles blondes qui partaient un peu n'importe comment autours de sa tête, lui donnaient un charme fou. Lisbon secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées pas très catholiques qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit. Il s'agissait d'un collègue de travail, de Patrick Jane qui plus est, elle ne devait pas penser de telles choses, même si elle mourrait d'envie de venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, de glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure soyeuse, de se serrer contre lui, de…

.

Mais une main sur sa joue la ramena à la réalité. Jane avait avancé dans le bureau et se tenait tout prés d'elle, trop prés d'elle et avait déposé sa main sur sa joue. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler contre son visage, il semblait aussi mal a l'aise qu'elle.

.

.

"_ Jane," souffla-t-elle, "qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"_ Je ne sais pas."

"_ Je voudrais partir et rentrer chez moi alors, si vous voulez bien…."

.

.

Mais sa phrase mourut sous les lèvres de son consultant qui venait de les déposer tendrement sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, Lisbon eu envie de le repousser, mais bien vite le plaisir de le sentir contre elle prit le dessus sur sa raison et elle se surprit à glisser ses mains sur ses épaules et à le rapprocher d'elle pour approfondir leur échange. Jane ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant la possibilité a Lisbon d'aller jusqu'au bout de son désir. Elle ne se fit pas prier et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, déclenchant en eux des frissons et une vague de chaleur les traversa. Jane avait reculé, entrainant Lisbon avec lui et ils s'installèrent sur le divan du bureau. Jane se tenait au dessus de Lisbon, ses mains passant et repassant dans son dos tandis que la jeune femme lui caressait le cou.

.

.

"_ On… on ne peut pas faire ça," réussis à dire Lisbon.

"_ Non on ne peut pas." Lui répondit Jane, sans toutefois cesser le baiser.

.

.

Au contraire, il l'intensifia en se collant encore plus à sa patronne et la fit s'allonger complètement sous lui. Lisbon gémit lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de son collègue se coller au sien avec tant d'impatience, impatience qu'elle partageait a cet instant.

Finalement, Jane mit fin au baiser et planta son regard dans celui de sa chef. Il savait que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était mal, ils en souffriraient tous les deux, et surtout elle. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supporterait pas c'était bien de la voir souffrir.

.

Le mentaliste passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau, douceur qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de savourer. Lisbon ferma les yeux, elle aussi voulait en profiter tant que c'était possible, alors elle le laissa faire et son cœur se serra à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient vivre après ça. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir tous les jours de lui parler, de travailler avec lui et de ne jamais pourvoir le toucher, lui tenir la main, être dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Une larme coula sur sa joue que Jane s'empressa de faire disparaitre de son pouce. Lui-même était a deux doigts de pleurer mais il devait se montrer fort pour eux deux, alors il n'en fit rien.

Il finit par se relever, libérant la jeune femme de son corps et celle-ci s'assit sur le canapé, les idées encore confuses dans sa tête. Elle releva les yeux vers son ami et lui sourit.

.

.

"_ On a prit la bonne décision," lui dit-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle que lui.

"_ Oui, la bonne décision."

.

.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était vraiment convaincu. Jane se décida à partir, quitter ce bureau qui lui comprimait le cœur car c'était ici qu'il avait réalisé un de ses rêves, embrasser Lisbon, se convaincre que d'abandonner sa vengeance était la meilleure solution, pour lui et pour elle. A présent il avait sa réponse mais il avait aussi mal, comme jamais il n'aurait cru avoir de nouveau mal un jour. Il avait le mal d'amour, de cet amour pour Lisbon qui devrait rester a jamais au fond de son cœur et ne jamais en ressortir.

Jamais il n'oublierait la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps, l'amour qu'elle avait mit elle aussi dans leur échange. Elle l'aimait tout comme lui l'aimait et cette séparation, avant même d'avoir commencé, les faisait souffrir tous les deux. Mais c'était ainsi et il faudrait vivre avec.

Au moins, il pourrait continuer de la voir et de veiller sur elle. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour les choses changeraient et qu'alors ils pourraient vivre ensemble leur amour. En attendant, il se contentait de ce que la vie lui donnait avec le sourire.

.

.

_._

_._

**The End...**_  
_


	4. Last time in your arms

_**Un nouvel OS un peu plus court que les autres, et différent aussi car il est a la première personne.**_

_**J'espère que ca vous plaira.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_**Last time in your arms**

.

.

.

Je te vois là, devant moi comme tous les matins, ton corps d'athlète qui se mouvoit au rythme de la musique que tu aime écouter en te préparant. Tu es si beau, si tu savais a quel point tu fais battre mon cœur, a quel point je me sens bien lorsque tu me regarde avec tes yeux bleus si pleins d'amour et de tendresse.

Lorsque tes mains passent et repassent sur moi pour que je sois à la hauteur et que personne ne se moque de moi. Tu es si attentif à mon apparence et j'adore ça.

Et aujourd'hui encore j'y ais droit encore une fois, peut-être même la dernière.

Tu te rapproche de moi et me regarde, puis tu me prends dans tes bras et me serre fort,

J'aime tant ça, j'en profite, n'ais-je pas raison d'en profiter?

La sensation de ta peau nue contre moi, la chaleur que dégage ton corps me réchauffe peu à peu de la nuit froide que je viens de passer loin de toi, et de la journée durant laquelle tu m'as presque oublié.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'être heureux? Même si c'est avec une autre, je t'aime trop pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'il m'ais été donné de connaitre et jamais je ne regretterais les années passée a tes cotés, jamais.

J'ai passé de merveilleux moments en ta compagnie. Oh bien sure ça n'a pas toujours été facile de vivre avec Patrick Jane, de voir toutes ces femmes te dévisager avec envie, mais au final je savais que c'était moi qui passais du temps avec toi, pas elles.

Et a présent, tu change, en bien je dois bien te l'avouer, mais tu change et ça me fais peur car je sais que peu a peu tu t'éloigne de moi. Et tout ça a cause d'elle, cette femme que tu regarde avec tant de tendresse, cette femme qui fait battre ton cœur.

Je ne suis plus la chose la plus importante à tes yeux, a présent je ne suis plus que la seconde dans ta vie et bientôt tu ne me regarderas plus.

D'un coté j'ai peur, mais d'un autre je ne peux m'empêcher d'être de tout cœur avec toi, tu mérite le bonheur et même si ce n'est pas avec moi, même si je dois en souffrir.

Alors ce matin, lorsque tu me serre une dernière fois contre ton cœur et que tu me remercie pour toutes ces années ensemble, je suis bien. Je sais que tu seras heureux pour le reste de tes jours et ça me suffis.

A présent, tu me range dans ce placard avec tes autres costumes pour cette nouvelle tenue plus décontractée, plus simple aussi et qui ne nécessite pas autant de soin.

Je sais que je resterais a jamais la tenue qui a vécus le plus de chose avec toi, moi ton _costume trois pièce_.

.

.

.

**The End...**


	5. Our small secret

_Salut a tous, premièrement je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages, ca me fais super plaisir de voir que vous aimez autant ce que je fais._

_**Silhara:** je suis bien contente de t'avoir surprise, je t'ais bien eu hein? Lol. Et encore c'est que le début._

_**Naftali: **toi aussi tu as cru à la femme de Jane? Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule et quand je l'ais écris je n'y avais même pas pensé._

_**s-damon-s:** un chef d'œuvre? A ce point? Arrête je vais rougir. Contente que tu aime t crois moi je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant, MDR. Je suis moi aussi fan de tes OS, tu écris super bien, bisous._

_**Pasca: **et oui, ca sort de l'ordinaire, lol. C'Était un truc entre une amie et moi, elle en a fait un sur le canapé de Jane alors j'ai déliré en lui proposant d'en faire un sur son costume._

_**Janeandteresa:** contente que tu aimes autre chose de moi que mes drames, lol. C'est vrai que ça change un peu, c'est différent et tellement marrant._

_Donc voila, ceci est un autre petit OS que j'ai fais il y a quelques temps, mais ce n'est pas la version originale, je l'ai quelque peu modifié afin de pouvoir le poster ici car il était classé NC17, lol. J'espère qu'il sera autant apprécié que la première version sur le forum où je l'ai posté avant._

_Bisous et bonne lecture._

**_Sweety_**

_**

* * *

**_**Our small secret**

.

.

.**  
**

Encore une affaire de bouclée, pour le plus grand plaisir de toute l'équipe. Ils avaient dû courir après un tueur dans des coins boueux et sales, pour finir par le coincer alors qu'il courait vers la frontière de l'état. Lisbon s'était jetée sur lui, le plaquant au sol tel un joueur de rugby. L'homme, bien que grand et costaud, n'avait rien pu faire d'aitre que de tomber en avant, entrainant la jeune femme dans sa chute et tous les deux s'étaient retrouvé couvert de boue. Elle était ensuite revenue avec l'homme menotté et Jane avait encore une fois fait le malin en se moquant du gars. Il avait lui aussi finis dans la boue.

A présent, Lisbon se trouvait dans les douches du CBI à tenter de faire partir cette couche de crasse de son corps avec acharnement. Elle passait et repassait ses mains sur chaque partie de peau salies en frottant de son mieux mais c'était difficile, la boue s''etant incrustée dans tous les pores de sa peau, a croire que Jane lui avait dit de l'embêter. Tiens, en parlant de Jane, la jeune femme se demanda où il avait bien pu passer, lui-même étant recouvert de cette affreuse substance odorante.

.

Mais alors qu'elle continuerait de frotter, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son souffle se bloqua. Qui pouvait bien venir ici? Elle fit le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un sache où elle se trouvait, mais l'eau coulant sur elle le révélait assez bien. Bon, après tout, ces douches étaient pour tout le personnel donc il était normal qu'une autre personne vienne les utiliser. Elle pria juste pur qu'il s'agisse d'une autre femme et non pas d'un homme, surtout pas cet horrible agent de l'étage du dessus qui n'avait de cesse de la reluquer, la mettant mal a l'aise, pire que Jane.

Elle écouta attentivement les déplacements de l'inconnue et l'entendit pénétrer dans la douche juste a coté de la sienne. Mince, pourvue que ce soit une femme.

Les sifflotements provenant d'à coté la renseigna enfin sur la personne et elle cru devenir folle en le reconnaissant. Jane. Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle ait finis avant de venir? Non, il avait fallut qu'il choisisse le même moment pour venir a son tour se laver.

Lisbon fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et continua de se doucher, jurant contre cette boue qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.

.

.

_ Lisbon, c'est vous? Demanda la voix de son consultant.

_ Non, c'est le gardien du parking, répondit cette dernière, énervée.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

_ Mon œil, bien sure que vous le saviez. Vous m'avez vu venir et vous vous êtes dis: "tiens si j'allais l'embêter pendant qu'elle se douche."

_ Oh, voyons Lisbon je sais que je peux être gamin mais j'ai quand même un minimum de respect pour vous. Si j'avais sus que vous étiez là je serais venue plus tard.

_ C'est ça.

_ Je vous jure. Tiens, si vous le voulez je m'en vais et reviendrais plus tard.

_ Sérieusement?

_ Bien sure, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre mal a l'aise.

.

.

Lisbon n'en revenait pas, Jane proposait de conserver toute cette saleté sur lui tout ça pour qu'elle puisse se laver tranquillement. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse, comment pouvait-elle le laissé faire une chose pareille? Il avait autant le droit qu'elle d'être ici et elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à partir. Alors, après quelques hésitations, elle lui dit le plus calmement possible.

.

.

_ C'est bon Jane, continuez donc de vous laver, vous sentez mauvais.

_ Merci Lisbon ça me touche vraiment ce que vous dites.

_ Mais de rien.

.

.

L'agent et le consultant continuèrent donc de se laver sans ne plus faire attention à l'autre. Une fois que toute la crasse fut enfin de l'histoire ancienne, Lisbon profita un peu de la chaleur de l'eau coulant sur elle pour se détendre, mais se rappelant de la présence de Jane à coté, elle se décida à sortir pour se rhabiller. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était que Jane avait également finis de se doucher et sortait en même temps qu'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc là, tous les deux couvert d'une serviette pour seul vêtement, a se fixer.

Jane regardait sa patronne avec un regard nouveau, emplis de convoitise. Jamais il ne l'avait imaginé vêtue ainsi et il devait s'avouer qu'il la trouvait d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur son corps, sa peau luisante d'où s'échappait encore la vapeur de l'eau chaude. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

.

Lisbon quand a elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse nu du mentaliste. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il pouvait être aussi musclé et elle le trouvait vraiment séduisant avec cette serviette autours de la taille. Elle senti ses joues s'enflammer alors que des pensées un peu… pas très catholique dira-t-on, envahissaient son esprit. Elle s'imaginait le toucher, le caresser, sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Mais alors qu'elle était complètement perdue dans les brumes de son esprit, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Jane contre sa joue. Elle revint sur Terre et se retrouva nez a nez avec un homme dont le regard laissait croire que lui aussi avait des pensées déplacées.

Lisbon tenta alors de se dégager de là et mettre un terme a cette situation embarrassante, mais ses jambes refusaient de la laissé avancer et elle se retrouva avec les mains de Jane sur le visage, l'encadrant et la caressant. Elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter tout en se disant que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas, une bonne idée.

Le combat entre sa raison et son désir faisait rage et finalement, ce fut le désir qui ressortit vainqueur de ce duel. Elle se jeta avidement sur les lèvres si tentantes du mentaliste qui répondit immédiatement au baiser.

Le premier contact de leurs lèvres leur envoya des vagues électriques dans tous le corps et Lisbon cru défaillir lorsqu'elle senti la langue de Jane lécher sa lèvre inferieur, demandant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Là encore, un nouveau combat commença mais la jeune femme savait très bien que c'était perdu d'avance.

La jeune femme laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps si parfait de l'homme de tout ses fantasmes. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ça, combien de nuit de fantasme sur ce bel étalon, se réveillant en sueur, le gout de sa peau encore sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ne les avait jamais gouté? Et a présent elle avait la satisfaction de pouvoir dire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle vivait a cet instant.

.

Jane délaissa les lèvres de sa belle pour venir se perdre dans son cou où il laissa une multitude de baisers brulant, descendant encore et toujours plus bas jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Mais il fut déçus de trouver un barrage aux deux monts parfaits de sa douce, alors, d'une main, il glissa le long de son cou, de son épaule et finalement se retrouva sur sa poitrine, la caressant a travers le tissus en coton.

Lisbon laissa sa tête partir en arrière sous la puissance de son désir. S'il parvenait à la faire gémir autant sans l'avoir touché convenablement alors qu'en serait-il une fois la serviette au sol? Ses propres mains se baladant sur le corps de son amant, la jeune femme explora son torse, s'attardant sur sa cicatrice qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts, provoquant en lui un tourbillon de sensations divers.

Jane se décida finalement a retirer a Lisbon ce vêtement qui ne servait qu'a lui boucher la vue sur un corps qui le faisait rêver depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, bien des années plus tôt. Doucement, délicatement, il attrapa le rebord de la serviette et la fit glisser le long de la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir de gène.

.

.

_ Tu es si belle Lisbon, ne rougis pas.

_ Je….

_ N'ai pas honte de ton corps, il est parfait.

.

.

Lisbon se sentit alors plus belle que jamais, les simples mots de Jane, murmuraient au creux de son oreille, provoquèrent en elle une vague de chaleur qui lui fit perdre la tête. Elle sentit ses jambes défaillirent alors que la main de son consultant recouvrait son sein gauche et elle cala sa tête dans son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir.

Jane profita de l'état de la jeune femme pour appondirent la poigne qu'il avait sur sa poitrine d'une main tandis que l'autre descendait a la découverte du reste de son corps. Il caressa le ventre de Lisbon qui stoppa de respirer tant elle aimait ça. Puis il lui caressa la hanche et finis sa course sur sa cuisse où il s'appliqua à laisser des tendres caresses.

Lisbon n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, telle la lave d'un volcan avant son éruption. Elle gémit de plus belle, laissant le nom de son consultant passer ses lèvres entrouvertes.

.

.

_ Oh mon Dieu, … Jane…

_ Lisbon.

.

.

La jeune femme l'entendait lui parler, mais c'était comme s'il était loin d'elle, qu'il s'éloignait et pourtant elle pouvait encore sentir son corps chaud contre le sien.

.

.

_ Lisbon.

.

.

Il l'appelait encore, mais elle cru percevoir de la surprise dans sa voix, et non pas du désir comme précédemment. Elle se sentait également secouer, alors elle ouvrit les yeux et soudain…. Elle se sentit gênée.

.

.

_ Eh bien dites moi, ce n'est pas facile de vous réveiller, lui dit le mentaliste, tout sourire.

_ Jane?

_ Oui c'est moi.

_ Que…

.

.

La jeune femme regarda autours d'elle et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau, sur son divan sur lequel elle avait surement dû s'endormir. Elle se sentit alors mal à l'aise et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

.

.

_ Vous rêviez de moi? Lui demanda Jane, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

_ N… non…

_ Vous mentez, je vous ais entendu.

_ Vous…

.

.

Et là, elle se sentit encore plus mal, elle avait encore parlé durant son sommeil, la poisse. En plus ce n'était pas n'importe quel rêve, il avait fallut qu'elle fasse celui là au boulot, elle n'aurait pas pu rêver qu'elle le torturait ou un truc dans le genre? Comment allait-elle lui expliquer que dans son rêve ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour? A présent il allait être encore plus casse pieds avec elle.

.

Jane semblait avoir suivis le cours de ses pensées et rit intérieurement. Alors comme ça Lisbon fantasmait sur lui? Un bon point pour lui, il avait de quoi la rendre folle pour plusieurs jours après ça. Mais en avait-il seulement envi? De savoir que Lisbon rêvait de faire l'amour avec lui le rendait heureux, il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi, mais il aimait ça.

Il décida de mettre un terme aux tortures mentales de sa patronne et prit la direction de la porte. Lisbon le regarda faire mais, au moment où il allait sortir, elle se leva et le rattrapa pars le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'en aller.

.

.

_ Vous voulez réaliser votre rêve? Demanda son collègue dans un souffle.

_ Non… je… s'il vous plaît, oubliez ce que vous avez entendu.

_ Pourquoi?

_ ….

.

.

La voyant vraiment mal a l'aise, Jane décida de la rassurer. Il lui passa une main sur la joue et il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Il sourit puis se pencha vers elle et lui glissa a l'oreille.

.

.

_ Ce sera notre petit secret.

.

.

Puis il quitta le bureau, laissant une Lisbon frustrait, elle avait bien cru un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser.

.

Le consultant alla s'installer sur son canapé et ferma les yeux, se repassant à son tour les rêves qu'il avait fait avec sa patronne. Un sourire illumina son visage en se disant que, au vue de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, peut-être qu'un jour, ses rêves ne seraient plus des rêves mais la réalité.

.

.

.

**The End**


	6. Just a drink

_**Et voici un petit OS. C'est le dernier en stock car j'en ai commencé un autre et finalement il est devenu une fic, trop d'idées. Je la posterais quand j'aurais un peu plus de chapitres, pour le moment il n'y en a que trois.**_

_**Ravis de voir que mon travail vous plait.**_

_**Silhara: toujours fidele au poste et j'en suis contente. A force tu ne sais plus quoi dire, lol. C'est assez marrant car lorsque je lisais ta fic, j'étais arrivée au même point, je ne savais plus quoi dire d'original alors je redisais toujours la même chose dans mes coms. Je pense que cet OS va te plaire, même si ce n'est pas dramatique, du moins je l'espère.**_

_**s-damon-s: je suis la reine de la frustration, on ne se refait pas. A la base cet OS était plus…. Chaud mais bon, comme ca c'est pas mal aussi. Si tu veux je peux t'envoyer l'original, y aura moins de frustration, MDR.**_

_**Pasca: et oui je gère, que ce soit en drame ou en….. Plus …. Bisounours chaud bouillant. Ce sont mes deux styles favoris. Le suivant est plus simple mais mignon, enfin de mon point de vu.**_

_**Janeandteresa: et oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve, du moins pour la version soft. La vrai t'intéresse? Dis le moi si c'est le cas. Contente de t'avoir amené le sourire.**_

_**Filament-de-lune: contente que tu ais aimé mes OS et ravie de te trouver par ici. Le fantasme des douches…. Et oui, c'était une demande spéciale de deux amies alors je l'ai fais. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi mais je tente de m'améliorer à chaque fois. J'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau.**_

_**Et maintenant, place à la lecture.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_**Just a drink**

.

.

.

Lisbon remplissait encore et encore de la paperasse, mais pour une fois, Jane n'en était pas la cause. Oui, pour une fois. La jeune femme sourit a cette pensée, Jane s'était bien comporté depuis plusieurs jours déjà et elle en était heureuse. Heureuse mais inquiète, qu'allait-il faire pour la rendre en colère après tout ce temps a bien se tenir?

C'Était plus fort qu'elle, a chaque fois que Jane était sage, elle s'imaginait qu'il ferait pire pour se rattraper. L'habitude surement.

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit au travail, son sourire ne la quittant pas.

.

La jeune femme passa encore plusieurs heures ainsi, penchait sur son bureau, tapant des comptes rendus et des rapports. Elle était tellement prise par son travail qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Elle sauvegarda son travail puis éteignis son ordinateur ensuite elle s'étira, les bras en arrières, la tête relevait vers le plafond, le tout faisant remonter son débardeur sur son ventre plat.

.

.

"_ Très jolie vue," entendit-elle provenant de l'entrée de son bureau.

.

.

Elle sursauta et tira sur son vêtement afin de cacher sa peau. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son consultant qui semblait à cet instant très intéressé par elle. Il avait ce petit quelque chose dans les yeux qui faisait d'elle une autre personne, elle aimait quand il la regardait ainsi, mais jamais elle ne lui dirait, il serait bien plus agaçant après ça.

Puis, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire encore là, a cette heure si avancé de la nuit alors que tous le monde était partit, enfin presque tous le monde. Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans les bureaux du CBI et la jeune femme se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Oh bien sure elle savait que son consultant ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'inconvenant avec elle mais, il s'agissait quand même de Patrick Jane, alors elle concevrait quelques doutes.

.

Jane n'avait pas quittait le ventre de Lisbon des yeux. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau et qu'il l'avait vu en train de s'étirer, remontant son débardeur et lui laissant une vue superbe sur une partie de son ventre, il avait d'abord été tenté de détourner le regard, mais il avait été comme envouté par la blancheur de sa peau qui semblait si douce. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la toucher, passer sa main dessus et savourer ce contact. Mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareil, il avait bien trop de respect pour elle.

Alors il avait continué de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il lance cette phrase qui l'avait prévenue de sa présence.

.

A présent, les deux personnes se fixaient, attendant que l'autre parle en premier. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait le faire et finalement, Jane prit sur lui de rompre le silence.

.

.

"_ Je voulais vous inviter à prendre un verre avant de rentrer chez vous," s'expliqua-t-il.

"_ Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée," réussis a articulé la jeune femme. " Il se fait tard et je voudrais rentrer me reposer un peu avant demain."

.

.

Excuse bidon se dit-elle à l' instant où les mots avaient franchis sa bouche. Elle avait tout simplement peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à l'attirance qu'elle avait pour le mentaliste si jamais elle buvait un peu trop. Mais le regard de chien battu que lui lança Jane la fit presque changer d'avis. Il était si doué pour la faire culpabilisé que parfois elle se disait qu'il était sur Terre juste pour l'embêter.

La jeune femme le regarda encore un moment puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle prit sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir de son bureau, mais voyant que Jane ne la suivait pas, elle se plaça face a lui.

.

.

"_ Et bien alors vous venez ou non? Sinon on risque de ne plus trouver un seul bar ouvert."

.

.

Puis elle s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jane n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre alors que Lisbon était passée devant lui. Il avait humé son parfum, une délicieuse odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête, lui donnant des frissons dans tous le corps. Il l'observa passer et lorsqu'elle lui parla, il revint a lui et lui emboita la pas. Finalement ils allaient bien le boire ce verre.

.

L'agent et le consultant sortirent du bâtiment, saluèrent le gardien puis chacun monta dans sa voiture. Lisbon passa devant et ouvrit la route, suivis de prés par la DS bleue de Jane. Elle savait exactement où ils pourraient passer une bonne fin de soirée entre collègues sans ambigüité. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se fasse des films alors autant aller dans un endroit sympa qu'elle connaissait bien et où elle était sure qu'il se tiendrait a carreau.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking d'un petit fast-food ouvert toute la nuit et Jane eu un sourire. Alors ils allaient boire un verre dans un endroit où normalement on venait pour manger. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, autant en profiter pour se faire un petit repas sympa et finir par un verre, chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Lisbon se gara et sortit de son véhicule. Jane en fit de même et la rejoignit devant le bâtiment, puis ils entrèrent tous les deux et allèrent prendre place dans le fond de la salle afin d'être tranquille.

.

Le repas se passa très bien, parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout pas des enquêtes, ils apprenaient à se connaitre. Lisbon se sentait de plus en plus détendue et elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'être venue, même si au début elle avait eu quelques réticences.

A présent, elle se surprenait à se demander quand elle pourrait de nouveau profiter de la présence de son consultant lors d'une autre soirée comme celle-ci. Finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable de passer du temps avec lui, c'était même assez plaisant.

Le repas toucha à sa fin et le couple se leva, Jane paya l'addition et ils rejoignirent le parking. Ils se saluèrent, se promettant de recommencer un de ces soirs et se séparèrent enfin.

Mais alors que Jane allait partir, il entendit frapper à la vitre de sa voiture. Il releva les yeux et reconnut Lisbon. Il se pencha et ouvrit la porte, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le véhicule sous l'œil surprit du consultant.

.

.

"_ Ma voiture refuse de démarrer," expliqua-t-elle. " Et puis je suis sure que vous n'y connaissez rien, mais vous pouvez toujours me reconduire chez moi."

"_ Mais avec plaisir."

.

.

Jane démarra et prit la direction de chez sa patronne, ne roulant pas trop vite pour profiter au maximum de cette proximité entre eux. Lisbon le remarqua et un petit sourire prit place sur son visage. En temps normal, Jane aurait roulé vite, très vite, la mettant en colère, mais ce soir il faisait attention aux limitations de vitesses et a tous ce qui pouvait se passer sur la route. Et à elle aussi, elle pouvait le voir de temps en temps lui lancer un regard ou un sourire. Il semblait apprécier autant qu'elle cet instant.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et finalement ils arrivèrent devant chez la jeune femme.

Jane, en parfait gentleman, sortit en premier de la voiture qu'il contourna rapidement pur venir ouvrir a sa patronne. La jeune femme sourit encore plus en le voyant faire. Décidément, aujourd'hui elle avait à faire à un autre Jane, prévenant, gentil, charmant et surtout loin d'être agaçant et gamin. Mais elle regrettait presque qu'il soit si parfait, elle aimait bien quand il était un peu plus gamin que ce soir. Mais elle savait aussi apprécier les efforts qu'il semblait faire pour elle.

.

Une fois devant la maison, Lisbon chercha ses clés de maison dans son sac mais, la proximité d'avec Jane la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle avait la main qui tremblait, et sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadé alors qu'il se contentait d'être là, à coté d'elle sans rien dire ni faire. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour la rendre nerveuse, rien que sa présence suffisait à ça.

Ne trouvant pas sa clé elle commanda à perdre son calme puis elle sentit une main sur la sienne. Elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux rieurs de Jane.

.

.

"_ Les voila, " dit-il fier de lui.

"_ Merci."

.

.

Lisbon ouvrit la porte et avança dans l'entrée. Jane n'avait pas bougé, il semblait attendre quelque chose mais la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi. Alors, sans même savoir pourquoi elle l'invita à entrer, chose qu'il accepta et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon à discuter encore et encore, un verre a la main.

Le temps semblait ne plus avoir d'importance pour eux tant ils étaient bien. A cet instant ils n'étaient plus Patrick Jane le mentaliste et Teresa Lisbon l'agent du CBI mais Patrick et Teresa les amis qui passent un bon moment ensemble. Moment qui dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se mette à bailler, signe qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur moment de détente.

.

Jane posa son verre sur la table et en fit de même pour celui de Lisbon qui dormait presque sur le canapé. Il la vit alors retomber en arrière et fermer les yeux. Elle s'était endormit. Trop de travail et pas assez de repos. Il sourit et se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle protesta un peu, juste pour la forme car elle aimait être dans ses bras. Jane la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une poupée et monta l'escalier pour la conduire à sa chambre. Il trouva tous de suite la bonne pièce et y pénétra, un peu gêné tout de même de pénétrer dans l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Il la déposa sur le lit et commença à lui retirer sa veste et ses chaussures, mais il n'alla pas plus loin et il remonta la couverture sur son corps.

.

Avant de partir, il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front et il entendit Lisbon gémir de bien être. Il sourit puis, après avoir passé délicatement sa main sur sa joue, il quitta la pièce et la laissa dormir.

Il redescendit et rangea les verres dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de rejoindre sa voiture et de rentrer chez lui.

Il venait de passer la plus merveilleuse soirée qu'il avait eue depuis longtemps et ça grâce à sa patronne. Il se surprit à espérer en passer une autre mais pour ça il ne fallait pas trop rêver, elle n'accepterait jamais de réitérer l'expérience, même si elle semblait l'avoir apprécié autant que lui.

.

Teresa Lisbon ouvrit les yeux au moment même où Jane quittait sa chambre, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle avait adoré sa soirée avec lui et aurait bien voulu en passer une autre, comme celle-ci, simple et agréable. Patrick Jane savait être de bonne compagnie lorsqu'il se donnait la peine d'agir en adulte.

.

.

"_ C'Était juste un verre entre collègues," se dit Lisbon alors qu'elle allait se rendormir, "juste un verre."

.

.

Mais elle savait bien que cela allait au-delà du simple partage d'un verre, c'était le début d'une nouvelle amitié, l'évolution de leur relation et elle se prit a espérer que cela irait plus loin, beaucoup plus loin.

Elle se rendormit finalement, la tête pleine d'image de Patrick Jane.

.

.

.

.

**The End...**


	7. Valentine's Day

_**Me revoici avec un nouvel OS. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat mais mon avis importe peu, si vous aimez c'est le principal. Comme je suis plus habituée à écrire des trucs plus tristes, je trouve toujours que mes OS ne sont pas supers.**_

_**Je vous laisse en juger.**_

_**Je tiens encore à remercier Pasca, s-damon-s et Silhara pour les commentaires, ca me donne envie de continuer et de me forcer à faire des petits textes plus ou moins joyeux.**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous.**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_**Valentine's Day**__

.

.

.

Lisbon se trouvait dans son bureau à taper des rapports, comme tous les jours lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'enquête en cours. Elle prenait de l'avance dans la paperasse en sachant bien que des qu'une nouvelle affaire arriverait elle devrait se coltiner des plaintes envers son consultant. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'attire des ennuis celui-là.

Elle mettait le point final à son dernier rapport lorsqu'elle entendit des rires provenant de l'open space. Il semblerait que ses collègues soient en train de s'amuser sans elle, mais de toute façon c'était toujours le cas, elle avait du mal à s'intégrer sans ce genre de discutions qui pourtant avait l'air de détendre ses agents.

Elle enregistra son travail et éteignit son ordinateur avant de se lever et de rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

.

En arrivant dans la pièce adjacente a son bureau, elle découvrit Patrick Jane en train de faire le pitre avec des morceaux de papiers, les transformant en petits animaux. Elle en découvrit un a ses pieds en forme d'oiseau et compris que le mentaliste avait essayé de le faire voler, avec succès. Elle se pencha et le ramassa avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Il était joli et elle voulait le conserver.

La jeune femme se rapprocha du groupe et écouta la conversation qui avait lieu pendant que Jane faisait une autre création en papier.

.

.

_ Alors Grace, tu fais quoi ce soir?

_ Et bien, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi et me regarder un bon film à la télévision, répondit la jeune rousse.

_ Tu ne sorts pas? Questionna de nouveau Jane.

_ Non.

_ Mais ce soir est un soir spécial et je me disais que tu avais surement eu des invitations.

_ Rien.

_ Même pas de Rigsby?

_ Eh… s'indigna ce dernier, peu ravi que l'on parle de lui.

_ Ben quoi, se défendit Jane, c'est la St Valentin et il est dommage que personne n'ait pensé à inviter notre cher Grace.

.

.

En disant cela, il avait jeté un regard lourd de sens au grand brun qui tenta des lors de se faire le plus petit possible sur sa chaise.

Il avait bien eu envi de l'inviter à sortir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, c'était contre le règlement.

Lisbon observait ses collègue, elle voyait bien le combat qui se jouait dans la tête de Rigsby et elle s'en voulait un peu de le voir ainsi. Alors elle se décida à intervenir.

.

.

_ Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'inviter Van Pelt, lança-t-elle en se rapprochant du groupe et en se plaçant contre le bureau de Cho.

_ Mais… commença Grace, et le règlement?

_ Ce n'est qu'une soirée et il serait dommage que vous la passiez seule chez vous, répondit-elle alors a sa jeune collègue.

.

.

Tout le monde se tut en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme. Venait-elle d'autoriser deux collègues à passer une soirée romantique ensemble? Personne n'arrivait à croire que c'était elle qui avait dit ça.

Jane stoppa de manipuler son bout de papier pour se tourner vers Lisbon. Il n'en revenait pas, elle laissait de coté le règlement pour que ses collègues passent une bonne soirée, c'était gentil de sa part et il se dit qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour la remercier. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Lisbon, elle avait déjà disparue dans son bureau. Il se tourna donc vers les autres qui n'avaient toujours rien dit.

.

.

_ Euh…. Grace… euh, bégaya Rigsby. Tu accepterais de….

_ Avec plaisir, répondit cette dernière sans lui laisser le temps de finir la phrase qu'il avait tant de mal a prononcer.

.

.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres des deux agents et même Cho esquissa un léger sourire.

.

Jane reporta son attention vers le bureau de Lisbon et croisa le regard de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne se détourne pour se remettre au travail.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se leva pour la rejoindre, entrant dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Il découvrit la jeune femme le regard perdu dans une pile de dossiers, le haut de sa tête dépassant d'un autre dossier ouvert devant elle. Il sourit en la voyant faire, il savait bien qu'elle ne travaillait pas mais qu'elle se cachait juste pour qu'il ne la voie pas rougir.

.

.

_ Alors Lisbon, intéressant votre dossier? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Très, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

.

.

Le consultant prit place sur le divan de sa patronne et continua de la fixer, la faisant rougir un peu plus. Il aimait la mettre mal à l'aise, il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire enrager en agissant ainsi.

.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Lisbon se décida enfin à déposer son dossier et à regarder Jane. Elle le découvrit en train de la fixer et elle sentit ses joues prendre une nouvelle fois une teinte rouge. Il avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise et malgré tous elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Au contraire, étrangement, elle aimait ces instants où Jane ne faisait attention qu'a elle, où il ne voyait qu'elle et c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle aimerait avoir la force de lui dire a quel point il en était de même pour elle. Mais elle avait peur, peur de ne pas représenter à ses yeux ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Voila bien longtemps déjà qu'elle s'était rendu compte de l'importance que le mentaliste avait pour elle, mais jamais elle n'avait eu le cran de le lui dire. Il était encore bien trop dans ses souvenirs et n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, sa vengeance. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec un homme qui risquait de disparaitre du jour au lendemain, elle avait déjà bien trop souffert dans sa vie.

.

Complètement absorbait par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que Jane s'était levé et s'était rapproché d'elle, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

.

.

_ Alors Lisbon, on rêvasse? Demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

_ Je pense à la meilleure façon de me débarrasser de vous sans avoir de problème, lui répondit-elle sans même réfléchir.

.

.

Et elle se sentit fier de sa réplique. Mais a voir le visage du consultant, il savait qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Il se rapprocha encore et encore et encore et ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa bouche ne se trouva qu'a quelques millimètres de celle de Lisbon.

En plongeant ses yeux bleus dans l'émeraude de ceux de Lisbon, il pu voir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, une chose qu'il avait vu dans le regard d'une seule personne, sa défunte épouse. Il eu alors un mouvement de recul, il ne s'attendait pas a ça, surtout venant de Lisbon.

Jane marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur tout en se passant une main sur le visage, il devait réfléchir a tout ça.

.

Lisbon n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son collègue. Elle le regarda alors qu'il semblait en proie à un combat intérieur des plus violents et se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul un moment. Alors elle se leva et sortit de son bureau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

La jeune femme rejoignit ses autres collègues et discuta un peu avec eux jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de partir.

Cho partit le premier, rapidement suivit par Rigsby et Van Pelt qui partirent ensemble pour un diner romantique.

Lisbon sourit en les voyants. Décidément ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre et elle se dit a cet instant que si jamais ils se remettaient ensemble, elle ne dirait rien, il était bien trop difficile d'avoir une vie sentimentale avec leur travail alors autant les laissé en profiter.

Elle retourna dans son bureau, pensant y trouver Jane mais elle trouva la pièce vide, son consultant était partit sans rien dire a personne. Dépitée, elle prit ses affaires et partit chez elle dans l'idée de passer une mauvaise soirée à regarder la télévision avec un pot de glace pour seule compagnie.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Lisbon entendit des coups frappé à sa porte. Elle regarda l'heure, 23h30. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

A contre cœur, elle se leva et alla ouvrir pour se retrouver nez a nez avec une tête blonde et deux grands yeux bleus. Sur le moment, elle n'eu aucune réaction, mais quand elle sentit la main de Jane venir caresser sa joue, elle revint a la réalité et, au lieu de le repousser, elle l'encouragea a continuer en se rapprochant de lui et en passant elle aussi une main sur sa joue mal rasé. Elle le vit fermer les yeux et elle accentua la pression de sa main, allant même jusqu'à la faire glisser derrière sa nuque, rapprochant ainsi leur deux visages. Jane se laissa faire, tel un pantin de bois et bientôt, il pu sentir les lèvres de Lisbon entrer en contacte avec les siennes.

Il se recula légèrement, trop surprit de ce qu'il venait de se passer et Lisbon sentit qu'elle était allée trop loin. La jeune femme s'éloigna alors rapidement du mentaliste et retourna s'assoir sur son canapé, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, ne faisant même plus attention à Jane qui se trouvait toujours dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

.

Pour sa part, le blond avait eu comme une illumination lorsque Lisbon l'avait embrassé. Lorsque, plus tôt dans la journée il avait lut en elle, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose, il vivait trop dans le passé et pas assez dans le présent, il en avait oublié l'essentiel, vivre. Mais lorsque le regard de Lisbon avait plongé dans le sien, il s'était alors aperçu que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune femme, c'est la raison pour laquelle il était venu la voir ce soir, il voulait vivre. Mais sa non réaction lors du baiser échangé avait fait douter Lisbon et à présent il s'en voulait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la rende triste alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait été de la voir heureuse?

.

Jane marcha lentement vers le canapé et, une fois a coté de Lisbon, il s'accroupit devant elle et lui releva la tête avec le pouce et l'index sous son menton. Il pu voir alors les larmes couler le longs des joues de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, pas aujourd'hui, pas le jour de la St Valentin, pas le jour où il avait enfin décidé de leur laisser une chance d'être heureux ensemble.

Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce et plongea son regard dans le sien.

.

.

_ Lisbon, tenta-t-il, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer.

_ Non Jane, ce n'est pas votre faute, renifla la jeune femme, c'est la mienne. Je n'aurais pas du me laissé aller.

_ Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux Lisbon, continua le consultant sans même lui laisser le temps de parler. Je me suis rendu compte que je vivais dans le passé sans voir à coté de quoi je passais.

.

.

Il pu voir de l'incompréhension sur le visage de Lisbon et, pour bien lui faire comprendre de quoi il voulait parler, il se leva légèrement pour être a sa hauteur et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Lisbon qui ferma les yeux et elle sentit les mains de Jane glisser derrière son dos et rapprocher leur deux corps. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le consultant se retrouva bien vite allongé sur elle. Ils savouraient tous les deux ce moment de tendresse mais lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front, Jane toujours sur Lisbon.

Plus rien n'existait autours d'eux, le silence régnait dans la pièce et seules leurs respirations haletantes se faisaient entendre. Finalement, ce fut Lisbon qui rompit le silence.

.

.

_ Joyeuse St Valentin Jane.

.

.

Et le mentaliste se pencha une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser.

.

Oui, cette année il avait eu une très bonne St Valentin, il avait enfin réalisé que la vie était trop courte et qu'il avait besoin d'amour dans sa vie, cet amour il le recevait de la seule personne qui avait de l'importance a ses yeux, la seule femme qui savait lui tenir tête, la seule femme qui le comprenait sans mots.

Cette année-là, Jane et Lisbon réapprenaient à aimer ce jour qui autrefois les rendait si mélancolique. Cette année, ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils étaient deux et ce pour longtemps.

.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à savourer l'instant présent, a s'aimer et a se le montrer. Une nouvelle chance leur était offerte et ils avaient décidé de la saisir.

.

.

.

.

**The End**


	8. Fear and Apologize

_**Contente de voir que vous ayez aimé mon précédent OS et j'espère que vous aimerez autant celui-ci. Je l'ai fais sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment y réfléchir avant, alors si ce n'est pas bon ne m'en veuillez pas hein.**_

_**Merci a ceux qui continue de me laisser des commentaires, ça me touche et me donne envie de continuer, ça veut dire que je ne fais pas ça pour rien.**_

_**Allez, les blablas c'est bien mais la lecture c'est mieux.**_

_**Donc pour finir et après je vous laisse tranquille, un grand merci a s-damon-s, Naftali et janeandteresa de toujours être présentes avec moi, merci de m'encourager dans ce petit défi personnel, celui de faire autre chose que des drames, même si j'avoue que j'ai toujours un peu de mal. Comme on dit "chassez le naturel il revient au galop."**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_**Fear and Apologize**

.

.

.

C'Était le soir, l'équipe de l'agent Lisbon venait de clore un nouveau dossier. Une affaire difficile durant laquelle ils avaient bien faillit perdre l'un des leurs. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt quittèrent le bureau après avoir finis de remplir la paperasse et ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Ils avaient besoin de la voir, de se rassurer, de savoir qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle n'allait pas les laisser. Cette affaire les avait tous touché, peut-être pas physiquement mais émotionnellement.

Ils avaient eu à faire avec un tueur en série qui s'en prenait exclusivement aux femmes, mais pas n'importe quelles femmes, des femmes brunes aux yeux verts. Lorsque le type des victimes avait été énoncé, Jane avait eu peur, peur pour sa patronne, peur que le tueur ne s'en prenne a elle. Il avait des lors était plus agaçant que toutes les autres fois, ne lâchant pas la jeune femme, restant toujours auprès d'elle, la surveillant jours et nuits. Cela avait été facile car l'équipe avait passé tous son temps au bureau, les grands patrons voulant que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite. Mais pour Lisbon cela avait été un enfer, son consultant étant déjà quelqu'un de très pénible mais là, ça devenait impossible pour elle. Bien des fois elle avait faillit l'envoyer paitre, ne supportant plus d'être suivis partout où elle allait. Puis finalement, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas la peine, il finirait par en avoir marre.

Mais les choses avait alors dérapés, elle était elle-même devenue une victime. Elle se souvenait encore de ce fameux soir, le soir où elle avait cru que sa vie allait s'arrêter pour de bon. Installait dans son lit d'hôpital elle laissa les souvenirs remonter en même temps que ses larmes.

.

**Flash-back:**

.**  
**

Un soir, alors que Jane la suivait encore comme un bon petit chien de garde, le pire arrive. En effet, Lisbon se rendait à sa voiture pour prendre sa veste qu'elle y avait oubliée en début d'après midi après leur retour du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient allés manger, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Jane, elle le reconnaissait toujours a son eau de Cologne, non il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une main se posa sur sa bouche et elle sentit les effluves de chloroforme pénétrer dans son nez. Elle tenta de résister, de rejeter cet homme, mais sa vision se fit flou, ses mouvements devinrent plus lent et elle finit par retomber lourdement contre son assaillant. Avant de perdre totalement connaissance, elle eu le temps de voir le corps de Jane plus loin sur le sol, inconscient.

Lorsque Lisbon rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite chambre, sur un lit, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et noir. Elle se releva avec peine et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour la trouver fermée a double tours. La peur eu alors raison d'elle. La peur pour sa vie, connaissant les modus operandi du tueur, mais aussi la peur de ne jamais revoir ses collègues, de ne jamais revoir Jane. Jane. Le simple fait de penser à lui amena des larmes à ses yeux, larmes qu'elle laissa couler librement le long de ses joues. Elle n'était plus la femme forte de tout les jours, elle n'était plus l'agent du CBI qui se battait pour rendre notre monde meilleur, elle n'était plus que la femme prisonnière d'un fou, la femme seule qui allait bientôt mourir, loin de tout ceux qu'elle aimait.

Lisbon retourna donc s'assoir sur le lit, priant pour que ses collègues la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle avait été enlevée sur le parking du CBI, logiquement, les cameras de surveillance avaient filme toute la scène et dans ce cas, la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule du tueur avait dû être vu, du moins c'Est-ce qu'elle espérait.

Le temps passa, lentement, très lentement. Le tueur ne vint pas la voir avant le petit matin, il voulait surement la faire douter, la rendre encore plus vulnérable, faire d'elle une proie apeurée et facile a tuer. Et c'Est-ce qu'elle était car elle savait bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

Une porte s'ouvrit, la porte de sa chambre et un homme y pénétra, un homme grand et bien battit, un homme qui pouvait faire fuir n'importe qui rien que par le regard. Ses yeux projetaient tant de haine, tant de colère. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il vécut dans sa vie qui l'avait rendu ainsi? Quelles avaient été les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir pour devenir un tel monstre?

Mais Lisbon chassa toutes ces questions pour se concentrer sur l'objet qui brillait à la lueur du soleil du matin. Un petit couteau, pas très grand certes, mais terriblement efficace.

L'homme fit un pas en avant et la jeune femme se recula le plus possible jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur du fond. Elle se laissa alors tomber au sol, ramenant ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras, priant pour que la cavalerie arrive vite. Mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues avant que l'homme ne commence sa besogne.

Elle sentit la lame pénétrer sa chair, fouillant au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne pleura pas, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, mais lorsque le couteau sortit et se planta de nouveau dans son ventre, la puissance du coup lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. C'Était la fin, elle allait mourir ici et maintenant.

Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment résister, dans ses veines coulait une substance qui rendait ses mouvements lents et difficiles. Ce monstre avait tout prévu, la faire souffrir de par les tortures et l'incapacité à se défendre.

Lisbon se sentit partir, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de son tortionnaire se tordre de douleur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était elle la victime, c'était en elle que se trouvait la lame aiguisée.

Des bips réguliers ramenèrent l'agent Teresa Lisbon parmi les vivants. La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, agressé par la lumière de la pièce. Lentement, elle releva ses paupières et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle était à l'hôpital. Comment? Qui était intervenue pour elle? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte?

Et alors elle sentit une main encerclant la sienne, des doigts longs et fins, des doigts qu'elle connaissait. Elle laissa ses yeux remonter le long d'un bras et découvrit son consultant endormis, la tête sur le lit, sa main tenant étroitement celle de la jeune femme.

Elle bougea doucement et Jane sursauta. Il tomba dans le regard émeraude de Lisbon et un sourire vint illuminer son visage, ainsi que des larmes qui se mirent ont dévalé ses joues. Il se leva et vint la prendre délicatement dans ses bras, se prouvant ainsi qu'elle était bien vivante, que toute cette histoire était finie. La jeune femme se laissa faire et l'entoura également de ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle. Elle était en vie, elle était avec lui, il allait bien, si on oubliait l'hémato qu'il avait sur le front, souvenir de ce fameux soir.

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer ses collègues.

Les minutes passèrent puis les trois agents quittèrent la chambre, laissant Lisbon seule face à Jane. Mais ce dernier partit a son tour et cette fois Lisbon se retrouva complètement seule.

.

**Fin Flash-back.**

.

.

Lisbon avait le regard dans le vague, les souvenirs lui faisaient toujours autant de mal. Pas les souvenirs de sa séquestration, mais le souvenir de Jane la laissant seule, l'abandonnant alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Pourquoi était-il parti? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé? Il avait eu l'air si heureux de la voir en vie qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle laissa une nouvelle fois les larmes dévaler ses joues lorsqu'elle entendit soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. La jeune femme tourna la tête du coté opposé, le temps de se reprendre puis regarda qui venait l'interrompre dans sa solitude et sa mélancolie. Elle eu alors la surprise de voir Jane, hésitant a la marche à suivre. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner une fois encore la tête vers la fenêtre.

.

.

_ Lisbon, commença Jane, peu sure de lui.

_ Laissez-moi, répondit-elle énervée.

_ Je ne peux pas, je…

_ J'ai dis laissez-moi.

.

.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, un silence pesant et chargé de colère et de peur. Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce ne se regardaient pas, ne se parlaient pas. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Jane entendit enfin un son provenant de Lisbon et son cœur se serra. Elle pleurait, elle souffrait et c'était de sa faute. Il s'en voulut alors de l'avoir laissé, d'être partie alors qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. Mais la peur qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il l'avait découverte baignant dans son sang, la peur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait cru être arrivé trop tard…. Il avait eu besoin de souffler lorsqu'elle s'était enfin réveillée, il avait eu besoin de parler à la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre.

Il s'était rendu au cimetière, il était allé voir la tombe de sa femme, il était allé lui parler de ses sentiments pour Lisbon. Il aimait sa femme et il l'aimerait toujours mais, lorsqu'il avait cru perdre sa patronne, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il était allé voir sa femme une dernière fois avant de prendre la décision qui allait changer toute sa vie.

.

Jane fit un pas de plus vers le lit de Lisbon, il s'arrêta a quelques mètres et il pu entendre les petites plaintes provenant de la jeune femme. Alors il ne tint pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et a sa grande surprise elle se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à l'entourer de ses faibles bras et le serrer fort contre elle. Elle pleura contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise, s'accrochant a lui comme si elle avait peur de le perdre de nouveau.

.

Lisbon sentit une main se poser contre sa joue et l'éloigner du corps du mentaliste. Elle s'accrocha de plus belle à lui, ne voulant pas quitter ses bras, ne voulant pas être séparé de lui. Jane lui caressa le dos de son autre main et parvint à l'éloigner suffisamment pour voir son visage ravagé par les larmes.

.

.

_ Lisbon je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Je m'en veux de ce qu'il vous est arrivé, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour vous, d'avoir laissé ce monstre s'en prendre à vous, de l'avoir….

_ Chut, l'interrompis la jeune femme, ne dites plus rien. Rien n'est de votre, vous me lui avez pas demandé de s'en prendre a moi, vous ne lui avez pas demandé de me torturer comme il l'a fait. C'Était son choix pas le votre et je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir, vous avez-vous aussi souffert lors de cette affaire, finit-elle en passant sa main sur le haut de son visage.

.

.

Jane saisit la main de Lisbon et la porta a ses lèvres, il y déposa un tendre baiser sans la cher la jeune femme des yeux. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Lisbon et vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce caresse. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle plongea dans les yeux si bleus de son consultant et s'y perdit un instant. Il semblait si triste, avoir si peur. Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et lui glissa a l'oreille.

.

.

_ Je vous aime Patrick Jane.

.

.

Puis elle se recula et l'observa. Il semblait surpris mais heureux à la fois, comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Il sourit alors de toutes ses dents et se jeta dans les bras de Lisbon, pleurant de joie.

.

La jeune femme laissa un petit rire sortir de sa bouche, elle était heureuse de le rendre heureuse.

Finalement, toute cette affaire avait était dure a vivre pour chacun d'eux, ils avaient soufferts tout les deux et a présent ils allaient s'aider mutuellement à panser leurs plaies. Les plaies physiques et celles du cœur. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils étaient deux et le resteraient a jamais.

.

.

.

.

**The End**


	9. Diner

_Voila un nouvel OS, je pense que je vais faire une petite pause dans les OS car j'ai beaucoup moins de temps en ce moment, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête, juste que je ne posterais pas de nouvel OS avant peut-être une ou deux semaines. Je vais faire au mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps._

_Merci encore a **Silhara** et **Gavoche31** pour les commentaires._

_Bisous et bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_****Diner**

.

.

.

Lisbon se tenait dans sa chambre, devant son armoire, la tête plongée dans les divers vêtements contenus dans le meuble. L'heure tournait et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi porter. Elle n'avait aucune précision sur le lieu où elle allait passer la soirée et elle n'aimait pas ça. Comment s'habiller quand on ne sait pas où on va?

La jeune femme se saisit enfin d'une robe, la plus simple possible, pouvant s'adapter a n'importe quel lieu. Elle l'enfila et se maquilla, léger mais joli. Elle ne voulait pas non plus en faire trop, son cavalier pourrait mal l'interpréter. Mais venant de Jane elle s'attendait à tout.

Une fois prête, elle saisit son sac à main et descendit dans le salon en attendant que ce soit l'heure. Elle était nerveuse, elle allait passer la soirée avec Jane et elle se demandait comment cela allait se passer. Elle était nerveuse et impatiente, car en fin de compte elle rêvait de cette soirée depuis bien longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer.

Lorsque Jane lui avait proposé de diner avec elle, elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Passer une soirée entière avec son consultant alors qu'elle passait déjà ses journées avec lui. Mais pour une fois elle avait décidé de se laissé aller. Ce n'était qu'une soirée, un simple diner entre amis, rien de plus.

Lorsqu'elle entendit toquer a la porte, elle sursauta et revint sur Terre. Il était là, derrière la porte, à attendre qu'elle lui ouvre.

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle tomba immédiatement dans le bleu des yeux de son collègue. Elle rougit en le voyant la dévisager, la scruter de la tête aux pieds. Il était en train de la dévorer des yeux.

.

Jane ne savait pas quoi dire, pour une fois dans sa vie il restait sans réactions. La jeune femme devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui travaillait avec lui tous les jours. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu qui lu arrivait en dessous des genoux, un léger maquillage et les cheveux relevés au dessus de sa tête, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur ses épaules nues. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Il la vit rougir et il sourit. Elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui, et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

.

.

"_ Vous… vous êtes tout en beauté ce soir," lui dit-il.

"_ Seulement ce soir?" Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

"_ Pas seulement," soupira Jane, qui laissa les souvenirs de la jeune femme envahir sa mémoire.

.

.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sur le pas de la porte avant que Jane ne se décide a l'invité à le suivre. Lisbon accepta la main que lui présentait son collègue et ils montèrent dans la DS de Jane.

.

.

"_ Vous êtes sure que votre corbillard va nous conduire a bon port?" Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

"_ Ma voiture n'est pas un corbillard," répondit-il, faussement outré.

"_ Si vous le dites."

.

.

Les plaisanteries eurent le don de les mettre à l'aise et la route se fit dans une ambiance détendue.

Lisbon se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et regarda par la fenêtre, tentant de reconnaitre la route d'un quelconque restaurant mais rien, cette route lui était inconnue, si bien qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Elle se tourna vers Jane mais ce dernier avait le regard fixait sur la route.

.

.

"_ Où allons-nous?" S'enquit la jeune femme.

"_ Surprise," répondit Jane, ne lâchant pas la route des yeux et sachant bien que Lisbon lui reposerait la question sous peu.

"_ Je ne reconnais pas cette route et il me semble que nous nous éloignons du centre ville," observa-t-elle.

"_ C'est exacte."

.

.

Mais Jane ne dit pas un mot de plus et laissa Lisbon avec ses interrogations. Il avait décidé de lui faire une surprise en l'emmenant dans un endroit qu'il était certain qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il savait que Lisbon n'aimait pas trop les surprises, surtout venant de lui, mais pour une fois il ne lui laissait pas le choix. De toute façon elle était bien obligée de le suivre.

Au bout de bien trente minutes de route, Jane bifurqua vers une petite route peu éclairée et Lisbon commença à s'inquiéter. Mais où donc l'emmenait-il? Tout ceci commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et elle ne voulait pas s'énerver ce soir. Elle avait décidé de passer une bonne soirée mais il semblerait que son consultant veuille, une fois de plus, la rendre folle.

.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur le parking d'un petit restaurant très loin de ce qu'elle s'imaginait et elle se dit que sa tenue irait parfaitement bien avec le lieu.

Jane se gara et fit rapidement le tour du véhicule pour venir ouvrir la porte à Lisbon qui prit la main qu'il lui présentait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la bâtisse et Jane lui ouvrit galamment la porte.

Un homme vint à leur rencontre.

.

.

"_ Eh Patrick comment vas-tu?"

"_ Salut Travis, ça va et toi?"

"_ Bien, alors tu veux surement une table pour deux?"

"_ C'est ça."

"_ Suivez-moi."

.

.

Le fameux Travis les précéda dans une petite salle fort sympathique et les installa à une table un peu en retrait. Jane tira la chaise de Lisbon afin de l'aider à s'assoir et la jeune femme sourit à cette initiative. Jane la surprendrait toujours, il connaissait beaucoup de monde, bien plus qu'elle ne le soupçonnait.

.

Le couple passa une agréable soirée à rire et à se raconter tout un tas de choses. Ainsi, Jane découvrit que Lisbon était un vrai garçon manqué étant enfant, qu'elle en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs a ses parents mais qu'a la mort de sa mère elle s'était assagit. Voyant la tristesse sur le visage de son amie, Jane avait changé de sujet et ils en étaient venus à se remémorer les divers enquêtes qu'ils avaient menés ensemble, ainsi que les plans de Jane qui s'étaient toujours avéraient bons.

Le temps passa et bientôt, dans la salle, résonna une douce mélodie bien connue de nos amis. Lisbon leva les yeux vers Jane, certaine que cela venait de lui. Il lui sourit et lui présenta sa main pour l'inviter à danser. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et la prit dans la sienne et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la salle pour danser.

Jane plaça une main dans le bas du dos de Lisbon et celle-ci plaça la sienne sur son épaule, tandis que leurs mains libres se joignaient. Ils se laissèrent transporter dans un autre monde, un monde de douceur et de rêve, un monde où il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Lisbon posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane et ferma les yeux, ravie de la soirée qu'elle passait avec lui.

Jane de son coté, appréciait également le temps passé avec la jeune femme. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée et il avait bien envi de recommencer un de ces soirs.

La musique prit fin mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, encore perdu dans leurs rêves de bien être. Ce fut la voix de Travis qui les ramena a la réalité. Ils se regardèrent, confus, puis rejoignirent leur table. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter en se jetant des regards tendre.

Finalement, il fut temps de partir et Jane régla la note avant de sortir du restaurant, accompagné d'une Lisbon au sourire éclatent.

.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, chacun appréciant la quiétude du moment. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez Lisbon, Jane une fois encore vint lui ouvrir la porte et la raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement. Aucun des deux ne voulait voir s'achever cette soirée.

.

.

"_ Vous voulez boire un dernier verre?" Proposa Lisbon, le rouge lui montant aux joues en prononçant ces mots.

"_ Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi Lisbon," lui répondit Jane, se décevant lui-même de cette réponse.

"_ D'accord," approuva la jeune femme, un peu déçut quand même.

.

.

Jane se pencha vers elle et vint lui déposer un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Il la sentit rougir un peu plus et sourit contre sa peau. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur sa joue et le rapprocher encore plus de la jeune femme. Il se laissa faire, après tout il en avait autant envi qu'elle, il en avait rêvé toute la soirée. Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de Lisbon, les libérant ainsi et les faisant retomber sur ses épaules. Il la sentit frémir contre lui et il raffermit sa prise.

A présent, leurs lèvres étaient collées dans un tendre baiser. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

Jane pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle en voulait plus, lui-même en voulait plus mais, il n'était pas encore prêt.

Lisbon remarqua le trouble dans le regard de son consultant et se sépara a contre cœur de lui.

.

.

"_ J'ai passé une agréable soirée," lui dit-elle, tout sourire.

"_ Moi aussi."

"_ Il faudra recommencer."

"_ C'est quand vous voulez, surtout si ça se termine comme ça."

.

.

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule en souriant de plus bel. Jane restait Jane et il n'aurait pas été lui s'il ne la taquinait pas au moins une fois dans la soirée.

Finalement, le mentaliste s'écarta de la jeune femme et lui prit la main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser.

.

.

"_ ON se voit demain au bureau," dit-il avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

"_ A demain," le salua-t-elle avant de rentrer chez elle.

.

.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement, elle se laissa aller contre la porte, ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant encore le baiser de son consultant. Oui il avait passé une très bonne soirée, et bien qu'ils ne soient pas allés plus loin qu'un simple baiser, elle ne regrettait rien.

Alors qu'elle se rendait dans sa cuisine se faire un café, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva pressée contre un torse, des lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses bras autours de la nuque de Jane et répondit fiévreusement au baiser.

Elle senti la main de Jane se poser sur sa jambe et remonter sous sa robe. Elle frissonna au contacte de sa peau contre la sienne et remonta sa jambe contre lui. Finalement, ils allaient finir la soirée si bien commencée.

Peut-être demain regretteraient-ils d'être allé plus loin, peut-être pas, mais pour le moment aucun des deux ne voulaient penser a ça, ils préféraient se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit enlacés, savourant leur étreinte et priant pour qu'il y en ait d'autre.

.

.

.

**The End**


	10. Une decision difficile

_Salut les amis, finalement je me suis dis que deux semaines sans écrire ce serait trop long alors je vous ais fait un petit OS un peu sombre, désolée. Il m'a fallut trois jours pour le faire, pas le temps alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_**Pasca:** la première à me commenter et ça me fait drôlement plaisir. Et oui c'est dommage la pause mais le temps me manque, l'inspiration est toujours là mais je ne peux plus écrire autant que je le voudrais alors je ne pourrais pas poster plus de un OS par semaine. Régale-toi avec celui-ci._

_**Mymy:** tiens une nouvelle, contente que tu aimes mon travail et merci pour ton commentaire. Je continue d'écrire, moins souvent mais jamais je n'arrêterais. Bisous._

_**Silhara:** ma fidele amie toujours présente au poste, contente que tu aimes, c'était plus cool que ce que je fais d'habitude et j'ai eu un peu de mal mais finalement ça n'était pas si mal. Gros bisous a toi._

_**LAurore:** et oui, jusqu'à la fin j'ai maintenue le suspens mais j'avais prévu de le faire revenir, j'ai écris cet OS dans cette perspective. Contente que ça t'ai plu._

_**s-damon-s:** film américain tu trouves? Pourquoi pas, je devrais peut-être l'envoyer a Bruno pour qu'il en fasse un épisode, non je rigole faut pas trop rêver là. Je suis contente de mon petit effet sur toi et surtout ne doute jamais du Jisbon. Bisous et encore merci de me corriger mes traductions._

_**Leelou09:** c'est vrai que Jane est assez complique quand il s'agit de sentiments mais finalement il est revenue. Dans mes OS il finit toujours avec Lisbon mais qui sait, peut-etre qu'un jour ce ne sera pas le cas, même pas un petit bisou. Je verrais bien._

_**Janeandteresa:** je suis d'accord avec toi, VIVE LE JISBON. Je pense peut-etre faire une petite suite a cet OS si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Contente de te voir toujours présente avec tes commentaires, surtout après tous ce temps. Merci a toi, fidele lectrice._

_**Gavroche31:** Jane coquin? Oh oui, et sexy aussi, *bave devant son écran*. J'aime a imaginer un Jane différent de ce que l'on voit a la TV, il est un peu trop…. Sage, du coté sentiment je veux dire. Ravie que tu aimes._

_Bonne lecture a tous et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un autre OS._

_Bisous,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_Une decision difficile**

.

.

.

"_ Agent Lisbon, appela un agent, j'ai une lettre pour vous."

"_ Merci," fit Lisbon en attrapant l'enveloppe que lui tendait le jeune homme.

.

.

Puis, la jeune femme s'éloigna et se rendit dans son bureau afin de lire la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle s'installa sur son canapé, observa l'enveloppe a la recherche d'une adresse d'expéditeur ou du moins d'une quelconque in formation, mais elle ne trouva rien, alors elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un papier qu'elle déplia avant de commencer à lire. Petit à petit, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle finit par laissée tomber le bout de papier sur ses genoux. C'Était trop d'émotions pour elle, beaucoup trop et bien trop vite. Elle se laissa submerger par sa peine et n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni ne sentit une main se poser sur son épaule avant d'entendre une voix.

.

.

"_ Lisbon?" Appela la voix, "Lisbon est-ce que ça va?"

.

.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, c'était comme si la voix venait du lointain, elle ne savait même pas qui lui parlait. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est que sa journée, pourtant si bine commençait, allait mal se finir.

Elle sentit que quelqu'un prenait place a coté d'elle et se sentit attirer dans des bras puissant. Elle ne se débattit pas et se laissa aller contre un torse. Elle alla même jusqu'à entourer l'inconnu de ses bras et laissa ses larmes couler librement le long de ses joues. Elle pleura ainsi durant de longues minutes avant de s'écarter lentement de la personne qui venait de la réconforter avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Jane.

Elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, avoir pleuré dans les bras de son consultant alors qu'elle tentait de se montrer forte en chaque circonstance. Il allait bien se moquer d'elle à présent.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard inquiet.

.

.

"_ Ça va mieux?" S'enquit-il.

"_ Un peu," renifla-t-elle.

"_ Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, peut-être pourrais-je vous aider?"

"_ Je ne crois pas que vous pourriez y faire grand-chose."

"_ Essayez toujours, on ne sait jamais."

.

.

Lisbon réfléchit un instant à la proposition de son collègue. D'un coté elle avait envi de lui dire, de se décharger du poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis de si longues années et d'un autre elle avait peur de lui dire, peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il la rejette, qu'il l'accuse d'être égoïste, chose qui devait surement être vrai.

Jane continuait d'observer Lisbon, elle lui cachait quelque chose, une chose importante, une chose qui l'avait bouleversé et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il parvenait facilement à lire les gens mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa patronne, c'était comme si le livre était fermé, comme si les mots sur les pages étaient illisibles et il ne savait jamais a quoi s'attendre avec elle.

Alors il attendit, il voulait qu'elle prenne la décision sans l'influencer, ce devait être son choix et non le sien. Même s'il était curieux, il voulait que Lisbon décide d'elle-même de s'ouvrir à lui.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, Jane vit la jeune femme baisser les yeux et il comprit qu'elle allait lui parler et que ça n'allait pas être facile.

Il attrapa l'une de ses mains dans les siennes en signe de réconfort et attendit qu'elle se lance.

.

.

"_ Je…" commença-t-elle. "Je vais vous révéler une chose que tout le monde ignore et je ne veux pas être jugée pour ce que j'ai fait."

"_ Ça ne peut pas être si terrible," la rassura-t-il.

"_ Croyez-moi ça l'est," lui répondit-elle en baissant de nouveau les yeux. "Vous allez me haïr après ce que je vais vous dire."

"_ Jamais je ne pourrais vous haïr Lisbon, j'ai bien trop de respect pour vous et quoi que vous ayez fait, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous."

"_ Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?" S'enquit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

"_ Vous n'hésitez jamais sauf quand c'est personnel et que ça vous touche."

.

.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux collègues, silence durant lequel seuls les yeux parlaient. Les yeux de Jane tentaient de rassurer Lisbon tandis que les siens le suppliaient de ne pas lui en vouloir. C'Était bien la première fois que Jane voyait ce regard chez sa patronne et il eu peur de savoir. Et si elle avait commis un acte irréparable? Et si ce qu'elle allait lui dire était une chose si horrible qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter?

Mais connaissant Lisbon, elle n'avait surement pas fait une chose illégale, mais ce devait quand même être une chose terrible, pour elle du moins. Alors il serra fort sa main dans les siennes pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne la jugerait pas, qu'il resterait avec elle jusqu'au bout.

Lisbon vit dans les yeux de Jane qu'il était sincère, des lors elle su qu'elle pouvait tous lui dire, qu'elle pouvait enfin faire part a quelqu'un de la culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis si longtemps.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un dernier regard au mentaliste avant de baisser les yeux et de se lancer dans son récit.

.

.

"_ Tous c'est passé il y a bien longtemps, j'avais vingt ans a l'époque, je venais juste d'intégrer l'école de police. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, j'étais une solitaire, personne ne me comprenait. Mais il y avait un autre élève qui n'était pas comme les autres, lui était gentil avec moi, il ne se montrait pas aussi méfiant que les autres a mon égard. Il est vrai que je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me faire des mais, j'étais là pour devenir flic et pas autre chose. Mais à la longue ça pèse d'être seule.

Un soir il m'a proposé de sortir manger un morceau, de se changer les idées et j'ai accepté."

"_ Bonne initiative de sa part," commenta Jane.

"_ Oui enfin, sur le moment j'ai aussi trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Nous avons passé une agréable soirée puis il a voulut me raccompagner a ma chambre. Alors que nous marchions tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien, il s'est penché vers moi et il…"

.

.

Lisbon marqua un temps d'arrêt en se souvenant de ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir-là. Elle avait honte de ce qui allait suivre, mais elle n'aurait pas dû, elle n'y était pour rien.

Jane attendait qu'elle continue, il sentait que c'était a partir de là qu'elle avait changé, quelque chose c'était passé a ce moment qui avait fait que Lisbon était devenue cette femme dure et fermé sur ses sentiments, cette femme qu'il connaissait et qu'il tentait d'apprivoiser depuis le début de leur collaboration. Voyant son trouble, il lui posa une main sur le bras et lui souriant.

.

.

"_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer si ça vous fait trop mal d'y penser," lui dit-il doucement, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas aussi curieux. Il voulait surtout qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

"_ Merci Jane mais maintenant que j'ai commencé il faut que je finisse."

"_ Comme vous voulez."

"_ Alors, a ce moment-là il s'est penché sur moi et il m'a…. embrassé. J'ai été surprise mais je le voulais aussi alors j'ai répondus a son baiser mais… il a voulut aller plus loin et là, moi je ne voulais pas, je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas voulut s'arrêter et il…. Il…." mais elle éclata en sanglot, ne pouvant finir sa phrase.

.

.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jane pour comprendre et il serra les poings de colère envers cet homme qui avait profité de son amie. S'il l'avait devant lui, il n'hésiterait pas à lui refaire le portrait, a lui montrer a quel point ce qu'il avait fait était horrible.

Le blond prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, tentant de l'apaiser en lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos. Il la sentit peu à peu se calmer et reprendre une respiration normale. Il attendit encore qu'elle soit totalement calmée et s'écarta un peu d'elle. Il vit dans ses yeux a quel point elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, c'était elle la victime et pas l'inverse.

.

.

"_ Je suis désolé Lisbon," souffla-t-il.

"_ Si seulement il n'y avait que ça."

"_ Que peut-il y avoir de pire que….." Mais lui non plus ne pu finir sa phrase.

.

.

Jane tenta a son tour de se calmer, de reprendre contenance. S'il flanchait maintenant Lisbon risquait de sombrer elle aussi et il ne le voulait pas. Quelque chose c'était passé pour qu'elle repense à ce qui lui était arrivé et il voulait savoir ce que c'était, ce qui l'avait poussé à se souvenir juste maintenant. Et surtout, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait vécus de pire, car c'était de cela qu'elle souffrait le plus et elle avait besoin de savoir que son consultant ne lui en voudrait pas. Il savait que rien de ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans le passé le pousserait à la détester, a lui en vouloir, il fallait qu'elle le sache, jamais il ne pourrait la juger et la condamner pour un acte survenue des années avant leur rencontre.

Il lui passa une main dans le dos, la rapprochant de lui et la serra fort contre lui. La jeune femme se laissa encore une fois faire sans protester. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, de son réconfort, il était la seule personne qu'elle voulait avec elle en ce moment.

.

.

"_ Jane, ce que je vais vous dire à présent est très dure pour moi, j'ai souffert lors de cette soirée mais ce que j'ai dû faire ensuite… c'était la pire chose que j'ai eu à faire, la pire de toute et… je sais que vous aurez du mal à l'entendre. Je ne vous force pas à rester mais…"

"_ Je resterais avec vous Lisbon et quoi que vous aillez a me dire je ne vous laisserais pas et ne vous jetterais pas la pierre."

"_ Merci Jane," lui dit-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

.

.

Jane en profita pour passer son autre bras autour de la jeune femme. Il tentait de lui insuffler toute la force qu'il avait en lui, elle allait en avoir besoin et il voulait l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Lisbon se desserra de son étreinte a contre cœur, elle reprit sa place sur le canapé et souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer.

.

.

"_ Environ un mois après cette nuit, je me suis sentis mal et au bout de deux semaines, voyant que ça ne passait pas j'ai décidé d'aller voir un médecin. Ce que j'ai appris ce jour-là m'a fait mal."

"_ Lisbon…"

"_ Je suis tombée… enceinte ce soir-là", souffla-t-elle.

"_ Je suis désolé Lisbon."

.

.

Les larmes recommencèrent a couler le long de ses joues et Jane comprit ce qu'elle avait fait, les mots n'étaient pas utiles, ses larmes suffisaient.

Bien que choqué par ce qu'elle avait fait, Jane ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait, difficilement mais il comprenait. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre a sa place pour savoir ce qu'elle avait ressentit a ce moment-là, il ne savait pas ce que ressentait les femmes, mais il savait ce que c'était que de perdre un enfant pour l'avoir lui-même vécus.

Le mentaliste tenta une nouvelle fois de la réconforter, de la calmer mais cette fois il n'y parvint pas, la peine était bien trop forte pour elle cette fois et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire ne parviendrait à la calmer. Il se contenta alors d'être là, de la soutenir et de partager sa peine.

Lisbon pleura encore un peu, la peine ne disparaissait pas mais elle devenait moins forte, peut-être que la présence de Jane a ses cotés l'aidait un peu. Elle se recula de lui et lui sourit pour le remercier d'être là et de ne pas lui poser de questions. Mais surtout pour le remercier de ne pas lui en vouloir, de ne pas lui hurler a quel point il était révolté de ce qu'elle avait fait, de la vie qu'elle avait détruite avant même qu'elle ne commence.

.

.

"_ Jane, je sais que ce que j'ai fait était mal, mais…."

"_ Ne dites rien Lisbon, je comprends a quel choix vous avez dû faire face, je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous et je ne vous en voudrais pas pour ça."

"_ Vraiment?"

"_ Je vous l'ai dis Lisbon, le choix était difficile et vous avez dû y faire face seule, sans personne pour vous soutenir et vous avez gardé le secret durant toutes ces années sans jamais laisser paraitre votre peine. La seule chose que je vous demanderais est…. Qu'Est-ce qui vous a fait penser à ça maintenant?"

"_ La lettre," lui répondit-elle en lui tendant le bout de papier.

.

.

Jane le lui prit des mains mais il hésita à la lire. C'Était la vie privée de sa patronne, bien qu'il ait bien souvent tenté d'en savoir plus sur elle, cette fois c'était bien trop personnel, bien trop difficile et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait continuer. Mais un regard vers la jeune femme lui donna l'autorisation de continuer, alors il lu la lettre, son cœur se serrant au fur et a mesure de sa lecture.

Il reposa le document sur ses genoux et releva les yeux vers elle. Elle ne le regardait plus, son regard était rivé sur la fenêtre en face d'elle. Il savait à quoi elle pensait, pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir. Alors il plaça une main sur son épaule pour la faire réagir, ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle se retourna vers lui mais baissa les yeux de honte. Jane lui releva la tête avec le pouce et l'index sous son menton et il croisa enfin son regard.

.

.

"_ Ça va aller Lisbon, tout ça est finis à présent," lui dit-il doucement.

"_ Je sais Jane, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir," renifla-t-elle. " J'ai brisé une famille et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner."

"_ Lisbon, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que ce type vous a fait et si cette famille a été brisé ce n'est que par sa faute à lui et pas a vous."

"_ Mais sa femme et sa fille ont dû vivre sans lui, cette petite fille a grandit sans père a cause de moi."

"_ Ecoutez-moi bien Lisbon, ce type vous a mentit, il ne vous a pas dit qu'il avait une famille et il a profité de vous et vous a ….. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a agit de lui-même et il est le seul responsable de ce que sa famille a vécut."

.

.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, Lisbon digérant les paroles de son collègue. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, elle n'était en rien responsable du déclin de cette famille mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour le reste. Elle avait détruit une vie, une petite vie innocente qui n'avait rien demandé, ni de vivre, ni de mourir. Rien que pour ça elle était coupable.

Jane sentait que ses paroles trottaient dans l'esprit de sa collègue, et il savait aussi qu'elle se sentait toujours coupable pour la mort de son enfant. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'y était pour rien pour ça non plus.

.

.

"_ Lisbon cessez de culpabiliser."

"_ Mais Jane j'ai tué un enfant innocent," pleura-t-elle de nouveau.

.

.

Jamais Jane ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil, jamais il l'avait vu et entendu pleurer autant. Il savait qu'elle se sentait mal mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle comprenne. Mais comment faire? Lisbon était une femme dure à cerner et il ne savait jamais quoi faire dans des moments pareils. Quoi que, a bien y réfléchir il ne s'était jamais vraiment trouvé dans une telle situation auparavant. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait, la seule chose a sa porté, bien que cela le gênait un peu de le faire.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme, plaça ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et doucement, délicatement, vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lisbon, bien que surprise au début, se laissa vite aller a cette douce étreinte et ses mains vinrent se poser sur la nuque de son consultant, le rapprochant ainsi d'elle. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes, mais ces secondes avaient été magiques pour eux deux. Ils s'écartèrent et Jane tenta alors de s'excuser auprès d'elle mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

.

.

"_ Merci," souffla-t-elle.

"_ Euh… de rien," répondit Jane, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire.

.

.

Lisbon se blottit alors contre lui et Jane l'entoura de ses bras. Il avait était difficile pour lui de se lancer, comme il avait été difficile pour Lisbon de faire ce qu'elle avait fait, mais au final ils étaient tout les deux heureux car ils s'étaient rapproché, ils étaient ensemble. Lisbon savait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait plus à souffrir seule de ce terrible secret et Jane savait qu'il n'aurait plus à vivre seul, chaque jour à repenser a la perte de sa famille car il allait en reconstruire une autre, avec Lisbon et ensemble ils guériraient de leurs blessures.

La lettre tomba sur le sol mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention. Elle vint se poser délicatement a leurs pieds et on pouvait lire les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrit et qui avaient été responsable de tout ça.

.

.

_" Agent Lisbon,_

_Si je vous envoi cette lettre aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années de silence, c'est pour vous informer que Josh Sandford a trouvé la mort il y a quelques jours lors d'un affrontement entre prisonniers._

_Je ne sais pas si cela vous soulagera ou non mais je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez._

_Il aura finalement eu ce qu'il méritait depuis le début._

_J'espère que vous pourrez a présent refaire votre vie et ne plus penser a lui._

_Cordialement,_

_Inspecteur Ethan Parker."_

.

.

.

.

**The End**


	11. Souvenirs douloureux

_Salut a tous, je suis finalement parvenue à écrire cet OS. Il me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois déjà, c'est même la première idée qui me soit venue sur TM. Et hier enfin j'ai eu le courage de le finir._

_Il m'a été inspiré par une chanson de Marie Mai et si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps voila le lien: __.com/watch?v=-fK3kBdaS90__._

_Je dédis cet OS a s-damon-s, c'est surtout pour toi que je me suis vraiment mise à écrire plus sérieusement alors j'espère que tu l'aimeras._

_Sur ce, place aux remerciements._

_**Filaments-de-lune: **ravie que cet OS t'ais plu. Il m'est venu comme ça sans trop y réfléchir. Wouaou, je t'ais inspiré? Pourtant la meilleur dans ce domaine, entre nous deux c'est toi, je suis vraiment contente alors, ça veut dire que je m'améliore. J'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira aussi. Bisous ma belle._

_**Silhara:** désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, ce n'était pas volontaire, quoi que, je suis sadique moi, qui dit que je n'écris pas pour rendre les gens tristes? Niark niark niark. Non je rigole, ce nouvel OS aussi est un peu triste mais pas autant que le précédent. Et puis un autre plus joyeux va suivre rapidement, j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire cette nuit. Bisous._

_**Gavroche31:** et oui Jane toujours là pour Lisbon. Heureusement d'ailleurs car avec tout ce qui lui arrive dans mes OS si Jane n'était pas là pour la soutenir, elle serait partie en dépression depuis longtemps. Je suis peut-etre un peu trop sadique. Bon encore un OS triste mais le suivent sera plus joyeux. Eclate-toi à le lire._

_**Pasca: **je trouve enfin un peu de temps pour poster. Pas facile vu qu'en ce moment je fais de treeeeees longues journées. Mais comme je sais comme vous aimez mon travail, je me trouve quelques minutes en rentrant le soir pour vous faire partager mes idées. En espérant que tu aimeras ce dernier autant que tu as aimé les autres. Bisou ma belle._

_**Janeandteresa:** mon intention n'étais pas de te tuer, sinon tu ne pourras plus venir me commenter, lol. Désolée si l'OS était un peu trop sombre et un peu trop triste. Encore un petit tristounet et le suivant vous fera pleurer, mais parce qu'il est émouvant, du moins j'ai essayé de le rendre. Mais ce ne sera pas avant Vendredi ou Samedi._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne journée et une bonne lecture._

_Bisous,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Souvenirs douloureux**

.

.

.

La petite fille était couchée sur son lit, roulée en boule, les jambes étroitement serrées contre elle par ses petits bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle tremblait de peur, de douleur et de peine. Encore une nuit, son père était rentré saoul d'une soirée avec ses amis, encore une nuit, il s'était énervé en voyant la maison pas rangée, encore une nuit, il s'en était prit a ses enfants, encore une fois, elle s'était mise entre son père et ses frères et encore une fois elle avait souffert. A présent, elle espérait que son père se calme, qu'il arrête de boire et qu'il prenne soin de ses frères et d'elle.

C'Était toujours la même chose, depuis la mort de sa mère il avait changé et elle commençait à se demander si son père les aimait vraiment.

Bien sure chaque matin il s'excusait de ce qu'il avait fait, chaque matin il les embrassait sur le front avant de les regarder partir pour l'école, mais était-ce suffisant? Pour lui peut-etre mais pour eux, il en était autrement.

Alors ce soir, la petite fille priait pour que les choses changent, pour que son père change et pour que sa vie redevienne ce qu'elle avait toujours été, heureuse. Elle savait bien que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant mais elle avait l'espoir que son père ferait un effort pour eux, avant qu'il ne soit trop tars, avant que le coup fatal ne s'abatte sur l'un d'eux.

Et comme chaque nuit, Teresa Lisbon pleurait seule dans sa chambre, le visage et les bras recouvert de bleus, vestiges des colères de celui qu'elle aimait malgré tout.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit a la volé et elle sursauta en entendant son père pénétrer dans la pièce, encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Elle n'eut le temps de ne rien faire qu'il l'attrapait par le bras et la relevait brusquement. Elle le supplia de la laisser mais il n'entendit rien. Et alors le premier coup la toucha.

.

Lisbon sursauta en entendant ses collègues parler a coté d'elle. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ou plutôt un souvenir, un douloureux souvenir.

Comment était-il venu à elle? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle croyait avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur?

Elle se souvint alors de la raison du retour de ces souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu oublier a jamais.

.

Une nouvelle affaire venait d'être résolue et l'équipe au complet était en train de déguster une pizza, la fameuse pizza de fin d'enquête, cette pizza qui leur rappelait qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail.

Mais ce soir, l'humeur n'était pas vraiment a la célébration mais plutôt aux souvenirs, douloureux pour certains, incompréhensibles pour d'autres. Tant de choses se passaient chaque jour que personne ne soupçonnait, tant de souffrance dans ce monde et tant de silence autour de ces actes. Et ce soir, Patrick Jane observait Teresa Lisbon alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs d'une enfance malheureuse. Il le savait, il la connaissait et il n'avait pas eu besoin de lire son dossier pour le savoir, il était mentaliste et, même s'il avait souvent du mal à lire en elle, il y avait certaines choses qu'il savait et qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Comme cette partie de la vie de sa patronne qui l'avait changé a jamais, la rendant dure et l'ayant aidait à construire un mur autour de son cœur, ne laissant personne s'attacher de trop a elle.

Leur dernière affaire avait été très difficile pour la jeune femme, un père alcoolique suite a la mort de sa femme et de l'un de ses enfants, sa fille ainée devant assumer ses plus jeunes frères et sœur, tout cela en supportant les coups de son père. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou et la jeune fille en question n'avait pu empêcher son frère de commettre l'irréparable, tuer son père pour ne plus jamais devoir subir ses foudres alors qu'il rentrait encore saoul d'une de ses soirées avec ses amis.

Lisbon n'avait rien montré tout au long de l'enquête, mais à présent elle se laissait aller et les souvenirs revenaient comme une rafale de vent trop puissante, balayant toutes ces années durant lesquelles elle avait tenté d'oublier, d'effacer de sa mémoire cette vie dont elle n'avait jamais voulut.

.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans son bureau, sous le regard triste de ses collègues. Tous savaient ce qu'elle avait, mais par respect ils ne dirent rien, la laissant prendre un peu de distance.

Même Jane n'avait pas bougé, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Mais il savait lorsqu'il pouvait faire enrager sa patronne et surtout il savait lorsqu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'embêter et la laisser seule.

.

Les heures passèrent et tous le monde, les uns après les autres, quittèrent les locaux du CBI pour une nuit reposante. Seul Jane resta, attendant que Lisbon sorte enfin de son bureau, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir ce soir et cela l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, la savoir plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux, seule face a tout ça.

Alors il se leva et se décida à la rejoindre, ne pouvant pas résister au besoin de la réconforter. Il frappa un petit coup sur la porte et attendit une réponse, mais rien ne vint, alors il ouvrit et chercha la jeune femme des yeux. Il la trouva assise sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes en serrant une photo contre son cœur. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la rejoindre a grandes enjambées et s'installer au sol a coté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Lisbon vint pleurer contre lui, ne se cachant même pas. A quoi bon, elle était triste, il le savait et elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle avait besoin de lui.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et les sanglots s'estompèrent. Jane n'avait pas bougé, attendant que la jeune femme se calme d'elle-même et lui parle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il voulait qu'elle aille à son rythme, qu'elle ne s'ouvre à lui que si elle le voulait vraiment. Et c'Est-ce qu'elle fit, relatant quelques souvenirs, les plus marquants, les plus tristes, les plus douloureux.

Jane l'écouta parler, resserrant son étreinte a chaque fois qu'il la sentait hésiter, a chaque fois qu'il la sentait se tendre contre lui, a chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Pas besoin de mots, il savait lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, il la connaissait parfaitement à présent et son corps parlait pour elle, les mots étaient inutiles.

Elle ne lui cacha rien, voulant qu'il sache tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle durant toutes ces années, se libérant ainsi d'un poids devenus trop lourd à porter seule.

.

.

"_ J'avais douze ans quand tout a commencé. Ma mère venait de mourir et mon père a sombré dans l'alcool. Je tentais de prendre soins de mes petits frères, ils étaient si jeunes, si fragiles, ils avaient besoin de moi. Peu a peu mon père et devenu violent, il rentrait le soir saoule et s'en prenait toujours a l'un de nous, alors je faisais ce que je pouvais pour protéger mes frères, prenant les coups a leurs places. Le matin il avait tout oublié, il ne se rappelait jamais de rien. Parfois il venait me voir et s'excusait en pleurant, promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer, mais il ne tenait jamais ses promesses. J'ai passé mon enfance à tenter de lui pardonner ce qu'il nous faisait subir mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Il a volé mon enfance, ainsi que celles de mes frères."

.

.

Lorsqu'elle eut finis, Lisbon releva doucement et timidement les yeux vers lui, attendant de voir sa réaction. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, Jane se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres. Elle se lassa faire et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle le voulait elle aussi, qu'elle en avait besoin plus que tout autre chose, se savoir aimée, se savoir appréciée, se savoir en sécurité.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs doigts enlacés.

.

.

"_ Merci de m'avoir parlé Teresa."

"_ Merci de m'avoir écouté Patrick."

.

.

Pas un autre mot ne fut échangé, tout était dit. Teresa Lisbon venait d'ouvrir complètement son cœur à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois, elle venait de s'ouvrir à Patrick Jane. Il lui avait aussi ouvert son cœur, un mois après qu'ils se soient mit en couple mais n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur elle. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle le ferait, il n'était pas pressé, il allait a son rythme.

A présent, chacun savait tout sur l'autre et cela renforcé d'autant plus leur amour, leur couple, car ils n'avaient plus aucuns secrets l'un pour l'autre, tout était dit.

Ce soir, ils pouvaient repartirent sur de nouvelles bases. Ils repartaient de zéro, classant dans un coin de leur mémoire ces douloureux souvenirs au profit de nouveaux beaucoup plus joyeux.

**The End**


	12. Une histoire de chats

_Salut a tous, comme je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant longtemps, je viens d'apprendre que je n'aurais pas de jour de repos avant Dimanche prochain, donc pas le temps d'écrire ni même de poster, alors je vous mets mon dernier OS. Il est plus cool que le précédent et il m'a été inspiré par une découverte faite sur mon lieu de travail Lundi._

_J'espère que vous l'aimerais, dommage que je ne puisse pas vous mettre la photo de mes petits monstres._

_N'ayant pas le temps de mettre un petit mots à chacun je remercie tout le monde en une fois, donc merci encore a **Gavroche31**, **Enjoy**, **Pasca, janeandteresa**, **s-damon-s** et **Silhara**, je suis bien contente de voir que vous êtes toujours là pour me donner votre avis et me soutenir._

_Sur ce bisous a tous et bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Une histoire de chats**

.

.

.

Jane était endormit dans le grenier du CBI, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ne rentrait chez lui que pour se laver et se changer, mais revenait bien vite dans son nouveau lieu de réflexions. Personne n'osait venir le déranger ici, à part peut-etre Lisbon. Mais elle c'était différent, elle ne le dérangeait jamais, bien au contraire, il aimait lorsqu'elle montait le rejoindre dans son repère, même si c'était pour lui passer un savon sur une de ses bêtises, au moins elle venait.

Et cette nuit, comme toutes les autres nuit, il était là, sur son lit improvisé, endormit, mais pas totalement, il ne l'était jamais vraiment.

Il entendit soudain un drôle de bruit. Il se redressa, sur le qui-vive.

Qui osait venir ici? Qui osait profaner ce lieu si particulier pour lui?

Il se leva, remit ses chaussures et partit a la recherche du perturbateur. Il ouvrit doucement la porte coulissante, s'attendant à trouver quelqu'un dans le couloir, mais rien, personne, le néant. Il referma derrière lui et entendit de nouveau ce bruit. Il fouilla alors de fond en comble le grenier mais ne trouva rien de plus. Mais le bruit était toujours là, quelque part et cela le gênait au plus haut point.

Il se rassit sur son lit et réfléchit à l' endroit d'où provenait le bruit, mais surtout il voulait savoir ce qu'était vraiment ce bruit. Ce n'était pas humain en tout cas, mais que pouvait-ce être?

Il l'entendit de nouveau et cette fois, il sut d'où ça venait. Il se leva encore une fois, se dirigea vers le placard et ouvrit grand la porte. Ce qu'il trouva le laissa un moment sans réactions. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Jane se pencha et se mit à la hauteur d'une ravissante chatte allaitant deux adorables petits chatons. D'où venaient-ils? Comment étaient-ils entrés ici?

Il avança la main et la chatte releva la tête, venant à la rencontre de cette main étrangère. Elle la renifla puis, voyant que le mentaliste ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle se frotta a lui, ronronnant de plaisir.

Jane laissa échapper un petit rire devant la réaction de la chatte et en profita pour rapprocher sa main des bébés. Il y en avait deux, au pelage gris et noir, les yeux encore clos, tétant goulument les mamelles de leur mère.

La chatte se leva et vint se poser sur les genoux du blond qui la laissa faire. Aussitôt, les petits se mirent à pleurer et Jane les prit délicatement dans ses bras. Ils étaient si petits et si mignons qu'il avait bien envi de les garder, mais pour ça il aurait fallut qu'il rentre chez lui et il ne le voulait pas. Trop de mauvaises ondes hantaient sa maison.

Il eu alors une idée, bonne de son point de vu mais peut-etre pas de celui de la personne qui allait lui venir en aide. Car il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le lui refuser, elle aussi craquerait devant la beauté de ces petits êtres sans défense.

Jane se releva tout en gardant les petits contre lui, sous le regard curieux de la mère puis se dirigea vers le lit où il les déposa gentiment dans sa veste. La maman vint rejoindre ses bébés sur le vêtement et se roula en boule autour d'eux, les protégeant et les réchauffant. Les deux fauves se mirent rapidement à manger et les miaulements cessèrent au profit des ronrons de la mère qui plissa les yeux lorsque Jane passa sa main sur sa tête.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Lisbon se trouvait sur son canapé à zapper d'une chaine à l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi regarder. C'Était Samedi soir et les programmes étaient d'une nullité, romantisme, romantisme et encore romantisme. Ce n'était décidément pas son truc, alors elle se décida à éteindre la télévisons et se leva pour se faire un café, peut-etre pas une bonne idée a cette heure-ci mais de toute façon elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle se trouvait dans sa cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. D'abord, elle cru avoir rêvé. Qui pourrait bien venir la déranger a une heure aussi avancé de la nuit? Un Samedi soir en plus? Une seule personne serait bien capable de le faire et elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération en pensant à son consultant. Lui seul aurait cette idée, ne pouvant se passer de lui casser les pieds, même la veille d'un jour de repos, surtout la veille d'un jour de repos. Surement pour avoir son quota de mauvaises actions a son égard.

La jeune femme laissa sa tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et alla d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la porte, prête à lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, les insultes moururent sur ses lèvres en voyant Patrick Jane en chemise, tenant sa veste en boule contre lui d'où s'échappaient de drôles de sons. Elle fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux vers lui, croisant ainsi son regard désolé.

Attendez, désolé? Jane serait-il mal a l'aise de la déranger un Samedi soir? Enfin, disons plutôt un Samedi presque Dimanche?

Mais voyant son petit regard et son fameux sourire, rappelons au passage qu'elle ne pouvait résister a ce sourire, elle ouvrit plus grand la porte et le laissa entrer puis le suivit dans le salon, ou plutôt Jane la suivit.

Il n'était décidément pas comme tous les jours, il lui cachait quelque chose, ou il préparait quelque chose.

.

.

"_ Jane," commença Lisbon, "que faites vous là a cette heure-ci?"

"_ Je … Lisbon je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger aussi tard", s'excusa-t-il.

"_ Depuis quand vous êtes désolé de me déranger? Et qu'avez-vous dans votre veste?"

"_ C'est pour ça que je suis là", expliqua-t-il en ouvrant sa veste, laissant a Lisbon la vue sur ce qu'il tenait si précieusement contre lui.

.

.

Lisbon pu alors voir un chat, ou plutôt une chatte car deux petits étaient en train de dévorer les mamelles de cette dernière. Toute la colère et tous les reproches qu'elle voulait lui faire s'envolèrent et elle s'attendrit en avançant sa main vers le pelage du félin.

La chatte releva la tête et, comme elle avait fait avec Jane, elle renifla cette nouvelle main qui se présentait a elle puis se frotta en ronronnant.

Jane sourit en voyant les étincelles dans les yeux de sa patronne, elle semblait aimer l'animal, et réciproquement.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Jane déposa sa veste entre eux, pouvant ainsi profiter lui aussi de la vue sur les trois chats.

.

.

"_ Où les avez-vous trouvé?" demanda Lisbon.

"_ Dans le placard de mon grenier", répondit Jane.

.

.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui et il anticipa sa question en répondant.

.

.

"_ Je ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivé là et je ne voulais pas les y laisser."

"_ Et pourquoi les avoir amené ici?"

"_ Je me suis dis que vous pourriez m'aider à savoir quoi en faire", lui dit-il innocemment.

.

.

Mais Lisbon savait exactement ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et, même si l'idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, elle ne pouvait pas le satisfaire. Bien sure elle aimait les chats et ces deux petites boules de poils contre leur maman étaient adorables, mais elle ne pouvait pas les garder. Elle avait un travail bien trop prenant pour avoir des animaux, elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'en occuper et ils seraient toujours seuls.

Elle releva les yeux vers Jane qui avait les siens baissés sur les chats. Il était si attendrissant avec ce regard, il semblait émerveillé comme un père devant son enfant.

Le cœur de Lisbon se serra a cette pensée mais elle la chassa bien vite en secouant la tête et lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau vers Jane et tomba dans ses yeux.

Elle aurait du mal à lui résister s'il utilisait ces yeux là et ce sourire là et ça il le savait parfaitement. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait d'elle de cette façon, c'était déloyal.

.

.

"_ Allez Lisbon, on ne peut pas les laisser dans la rue", supplia-t-il.

"_ Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser dans la rue", précisa-t-elle en appuyant sur le vous.

"_ Mais vous êtes vous aussi impliqué maintenant et je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à abandonner les animaux a leur triste sort."

"_ Vous êtes un monstre Jane", répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en tournant la tête, incapable de résister a son regard.

"_ Et vous le serez aussi si vous ne m'aidez pas."

.

.

Lisbon ne sut quoi dire, il avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas les mettre dehors, ils étaient si mignons, si petits, si fragiles, ils avaient besoin d'un toit, d'une maison et de quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'eux. Elle était de plus en plus tentée de les garder, mais encore une fois son travail revint dans la balance, pesant lourd sur sa décision.

Finalement, son cœur prit le dessus sur sa raison et elle sourit à Jane, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle abdiquait. Il lui sourit en retour tout en caressant la tête de la chatte. Il avait réussit, il avait trouvé une famille a ces petites bêtes, une bonne famille.

.

.

"_ Je veux bien les garder", répondit-elle.

"_ Mais?"

"_ Mais je veux que voue aussi vous en occupiez."

"_ Quoi? Mais comment?"

"_ Vous m'aiderez à les nourrir et lorsque les petits seront grands, vous m'aiderez à leur trouver une famille."

"_ Le marché est équitable."

.

.

Et ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller le pacte. Finalement, ils seraient amené à se voir bien plus souvent et tout ça grâce a deux petits chats sans défense, trouvaient dans un placard. Comme quoi, il suffisait d'un rien, d'un pas grand-chose pour rapprocher deux personnes. Peut-etre qu'ainsi Jane oublierait sa vengeance, trop occupé à prendre soins des chatons et Lisbon s'ouvrirait-elle plus aux autres, ou du moins a son agaçant consultant.

Grace a deux petits chats, deux personnes avaient trouvé un moyen d'apprendre à se connaitre et a partager du temps ensemble.

.

.

.

**The End**


	13. Une nouvelle vie

_Me voila de retour après une longue absence. Je ne comprends pas, ma fic ne se trouve plus dans la liste des fics, on ne peut la trouver que si on va dans mon profil, est-ce normal? Quelqu'un en connait-il la raison?_

_Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste dommage, j'ai peu que personne ne voit que j'ai de nouveau posté._

_Un petit OS qui trainait depuis des mois dans mon ordi, inachevée, mais à présent finit. Je l'ais écrite au présent, je ne voyais pas comment la faire autrement, et je ne suis pas certaine du résultat, on verra bien si vous aimez._

_**Gavroche31:** merci, contente que ça te plaise, cette histoire m'est venue comme ça lorsque j'ai trouvé les bébés chats au boulot, je me suis dis que ça ferait un parfait OS et il semblerait que j'ai eu raison. Une suite? Pourquoi pas, je vais y réfléchir, si ça tente quelqu'un d'autre._

_**Janeandteresa:** mignon, c'est le mot parfait je crois, c'est vrai que c'est tellement mignon de voir des bébés chats, et puis c'est grâce a eux que Jane et Lisbon se rapprochent. Merci pour ton commentaire._

_**Pasca:** et oui Jane trouve toujours un truc pour se rapprocher de Lisbon et le pire c'est qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, il est astucieux comme tu dis. De plus, peut-etre une suite verra-t-elle le jour, je me demande ce qu'il va s'y passer xD._

_**Totallyfan:** ne t'excuse pas de ne jamais avoir commenté, ce n'est pas une obligation, même si j'apprécie d'avoir des coms. Une petite famille façon Jane et Lisbon, ils font jamais rien comme tous le monde ces deux-là. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes OS et pour tout te dire, mon préféré c'est aussi "Difficult Choice". Allez, bonne lecture._

_**Silhara:** moi j'adore les chats, je ne pourrais vivre sans eux, j'ai même fait plus de 2000km pour venir chercher les miens en France lorsque je me suis installée en Irlande, c'est pour dire. Et c'est vrai que ça griffe beaucoup, mes mains te le confirmeront, lol. J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner et je sais que tu sais ce que je veux dire. J'espère que cet OS suffira à ce que tu laisse mon moustique en vie encore un peu, lol._

_**s-damon-s:** tu as bien du courage de faire autant de devoir et de trouver le temps de me laisser un commentaire, je t'admire. Contente que tu aime cette histoire et je te rassure, il m'arrive aussi de sourire comme une idiote en lisant les tiens, donc on dira qu'il n'y a pas de sourire idiot. Encore un petit OS qui, j'en suis certaine, te plaira._

_Sur ce les amis, bonne lecture a tous._

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_Une nouvelle vie**

.

.

.

Un homme et une femme. La nuit, douce et calme, seule le bruit des mouettes viennent perturber le silence sur cette plage. Les vagues viennent mourir sur les rochers, aux pieds de ce couple qui n'en est pas vraiment un.

Ils sont là, tous les deux, ils contemplent l'étendu salée en se disant que ce sera la dernière fois qu'ils pourront le faire ensemble. Ils sont tristes mais ne veulent pas se l'avouer. Ils veulent juste profiter de ce moment magique, de ce lien qui les unit. Ils ont soufferts toute leur vie, mais ils ont trouvé avec l'autre le moyen de calmer cette peine. Malheureusement dans peu de temps ils ne seront plus ensemble pour s'aider dans ces moments-là.

L'homme se tient droit, assis à côté de cette femme qu'il le sait va bientôt partir et le laisser seul. Il n'ose pas la regarder, la peur de voir les larmes sur ses joues, la tristesse dans son regard. Il sait à quel point elle à peur de l'avenir, combien elle tremble à l'idée d'être séparé de lui mais il ne peut rien faire pour elle, pour atténuer le chagrin. Il ne peut qu'assister silencieusement à la descente aux enfers de celle qu'il aime. Ce soir c'est sa dernière chance de le lui avouer. Alors, il prend son courage à deux mains et se retourne face à elle.

.

"_ Lisbon, je sais que vous êtes triste, je le suis aussi."

"_ Ne dites rien Jane, je ne veux pas savoir."

"_ Vous ne savez même pas ce que je veux vous dire."

"_ Si je le sais et je ne veux pas que vous alliez plus loin, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça."

.

Elle sait. Elle sait toujours tout avant qu'il ne lui dise. A force de travailler avec lui, elle a apprit à lire dans ses pensées en quelques sortes. Mais malgré tout, il faut qu'il lui dise, il en a besoin. Il pose sa main sur son bras et il peut sentir les frissons parcourir le corps de la jeune femme. Il remonte lentement jusqu'à son épaule qu'il caresse tendrement. Il fait ensuite glisser sa main derrière le coup de Lisbon qui ferme les yeux pour savourer le contact de leur peau.

Teresa en a envie, elle veut profiter de ce dernier soir avec lui, son insupportable consultant, mais elle sait que si jamais elle se laisse aller, il sera plus difficile de reprendre une vie normale. Elle ne doit pas céder, elle doit résister à l'attraction qu'il y a entre eux, mais c'est si difficile et tellement tentant.

.

Elle se penche en avant, se retrouvant presque dans les bras de son collègue, qui est surprit qu'elle agisse ainsi après les paroles qu'elle avait eu. Mais il ne se prive pas de passer ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune femme. Il la colle à lui, la tenant fermement au cas où elle voudrait de nouveau s'éloigner de lui. Mais il n'en fut point, au contraire, Lisbon glisse ses bras dans le dos de Jane et pose sa tête contre son torse. Entendre son cœur battre ainsi, contre son oreille, le sien se calibrant au même rythme. Elle est heureuse, elle veut en profiter tant que cela est encore possible. Elle savoure cet instant, elle sait que bientôt il sera temps de se dire au revoir, peut-etre même adieu. Son cœur est lourd, son cœur se brise a cette pensée mais que peut-elle y faire? Elle n'a pas le choix et elle le sait. La vie peut-etre parfois injuste avec les gens, surtout avec elle, elle a apprit à vivre avec. Mais c'est si dure de se dire que demain elle sera partit et qu'elle ne le reverra peut-etre jamais.

Comment tout ça a-t-il commençait? Pourquoi doit-elle s'en aller? Pourquoi doivent-ils se séparer?

Tous simplement parce qu'elle s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il a fallut qu'elle assiste a une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir, qu'elle soit le seul témoin d'un crime odieux et a présent elle doit quitter sa vie pour sa propre sécurité, ainsi que pour celle de ceux qu'elle aime.

Lisbon se serre encore plus dans les bras de Jane, elle ne veut pas que cette nuit se finisse, elle ne veut pas que le matin arrive et les sépare, elle ne veut pas devoir lui dire adieu.

Elle relève le visage et croise les yeux bleus de son consultant. Elle peut y voir toute la peine qu'il ressent a cet instant, la même que la sienne, peut-etre même plus. Il perd une fois de plus un être cher à son cœur et il ne sait pas s'il parviendra à s'ne remettre un jour. Mais elle sait que c'est la meilleur chose à faire, alors elle le fait, le cœur lourd mais elle le fait.

Elle se rapproche de lui, elle va faire ce qu'elle lui a demandé de ne pas faire, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher, elle en a tellement envie. Son visage se rapproche petit à petit et elle voit le sourire de Jane apparaitre sur son visage au moment où leurs lèvres entrent en contact. La sensation est douce, l'instant est magique, ils en profitent car bientôt le soleil va se lever et ils devront se séparer.

Jane sent les mains de Lisbon remonter vers sa nuque et le rapprocher d'elle. Ses propres mains se trouvent déjà dans sa longue chevelure ébène. Pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps avant de se lancer? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt ce qu'il ressent pour elle? La peur du rejet? La peur de trahir sa femme, celle qu'il a aimé de tout son cœur et qui est malheureusement partit loin de lui? La peur de la mettre en danger?

Mais la vie est un danger constant, on peut mourir a chaque instant, on est a l'abri d'aucun accident.

Le couple s'embrasse encore et encore, savourant leur seul et unique baiser. A bout de souffle ils se séparent mais restent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. La main de Jane caresse la joue de Lisbon et elle ferme les yeux.

Voila, c'est fait, elle va souffrir encore plus à présent qu'elle sait ce que ça fait d'embrasser Patrick Jane, mais il le fallait, c'était vital pour elle.

.

Au loin, le soleil se lève, il est temps de partir. Le couple se serre une fois encore et se lève. Jane prend la main de Lisbon dans la sienne et l'accompagne jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attend depuis la veille au soir. A l'intérieur, un agent du FBI est là pour la conduire en sécurité, le fameux programme de protection des témoins. Jane sait que du temps passera avant qu'il ne la revoit, il sait que des années pourront s'écouler avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau ensemble. Mais il n'a pas le choix.

Ils sont à présent devant le véhicule noir, celui qui va les séparer, celui qui va briser leur cœur.

Lisbon se tourne vers Jane et tombe dans ses bras, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Une dernière fois, leurs lèvres se trouvent, une dernière fois, leurs langues se rencontrent, une dernière fois ils s'embrassent.

La séparation est difficile, bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, mais nécessaire.

Lisbon monte dans la voiture et ouvre la fenêtre. Sa main ne sort et rejoint celle de Jane. Ils entendent le bruit du moteur. Il ne leur reste que quelques secondes. Ils entrelacent leurs doigts et leurs regards se croisent.

La voiture avance mais Jane ne veut pas la lâcher. Il court à coté du véhicule, de plus en plus vite. Bientôt pourtant ils doivent se lâcher.

Au loin, la voiture n'est presque pus qu'un point, mais Jane a le temps de lui dire, une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

.

"_ Je t'aime," hurle-t-il.

"_ Je t'aime," entend-t-il.

.

Puis la voiture disparait à l'horizon, le laissant seul sur cette plage déserte.

Il a passé une dernière nuit avec celle qu'il aime, il a passé une dernière nuit avec Teresa Lisbon. Elle sait à présent ce qu'il ressent pour elle, tout comme il sait ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Les mois ont passé, Jane travail toujours pour le CBI, mais il n'est plus aussi productif qu'avant. Il lui manque l'objet de sa motivation, il lui manque Teresa Lisbon. Il ne l'a encore pas revu, il ne sait pas où en est l'enquête et ne sait pas quand il la reverra. Il est grognon la plupart du temps, se renferme sur lui-même, ne sort plus avec ses collègues. Il est en froid avec le nouveau chef d'équipe, ce n'est pas Lisbon et il n'arrive pas à s'y faire.

Chaque jour il vient travailler, mais le cœur n'y est pas, il est triste du matin au soir, il n'arrive pas a tirer un trait sur le passé, sur Lisbon.

.

Un matin, il arrive comme toujours dans son costume trois pièces, s'installe sur son canapé et fait semblant de dormir. Ses collègues le savent mais préfèrent le laisser tranquille. Ils sont tristes pour lui, eux aussi sont tristes mais ils savent que pour Jane c'est pire. Alors ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour le distraire, pour lui changer les idées, mais ça ne sert à rien, il n'y a qu'une chose, ou plutôt qu'une personne, qui pourra l'aider, malheureusement c'est impossible.

Les heures passent mais Jane ne s'investit toujours pas dans le travail, de toute façon il ne sert pas vraiment a grand-chose et personne ne lui en veut, sauf peut-etre le nouveau, qui voudrait le voir se lever de son canapé et aider les autres.

Van Pelt le regarde, les larmes menacent de sortir de ses yeux. Elle est trop sensible et de voir Jane ainsi la rend encore plus triste. Soudain son téléphone sonne et elle décroche, la voix un peu lasse. Mais ce qu'elle entend la laisse sans réactions. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire, ce n'est pas possible.

.

"_ Lisbon," dit-elle dans un souffle.

.

A ce nom, Jane se redresse et voit les larmes dans les yeux de sa collègue. Il est arrivé quelque chose a Lisbon, il en ait sur, sinon pourquoi Van Pelt pleure-t-elle?

Il se lève et court se refugier dans son grenier, son seul refuge. Les larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues, il les laisse faire, il n'a plus la force de les retenir. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit de fortune, le cœur brisé, la peine encore plus forte qu'avant.

Il entend la porte de son refuge s'ouvrir mais ne fait pas un mouvement pour voir qui vient, ce doit être Van Pelt qui vient le consoler. Il entend des pas se rapprocher de lui mais ne tourne toujours pas la tête. Soudain, il sent une main douce passer sur sa joue, ce n'est pas Van Pelt, il le sait, il le sent. Alors il se lève et fait face à l'intrus.

.

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux, elle est là, devant lui, se mordillant la lèvre inferieur, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Mais lui le sait et le lui montre. Il la prend dans ses bras et la sert à lui en couper le souffle. Il sent ses bras lui entourer la taille et sa tête se poser sur son torse. Il vit de nouveau, il est heureux de nouveau, il l'a retrouvé, elle est revenue.

Il s'écarte légèrement d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et voit les larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. Il les essuies de ses doigts et lui caresse la joue, comme des mois plus tôt, mais cette fois il sait que ce n'est pas pour se dire au revoir ni adieu, cette fois c'est pour lui prouver a quel point il est heureux de la revoir.

Lentement, il se penche vers elle et elle réduit l'espace entre eux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent et ils sourient l'un contre l'autre.

Lisbon glisse ses mains derrière sa nuque et le rapproche encore plus d'elle, si cela est encore possible. Elle ne veut plus être séparée de lui, elle ne veut plus devoir lui dire au revoir. Elle veut passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, dans ses bras, à l'aimer.

A bout de souffle ils se séparent et se regardent dans les yeux.

.

"_ Tu m'as tant manqué," souffle Jane.

"_ Toi aussi, si tu savais a quel point," pleure Lisbon. "Mais je suis là maintenant et je n'irais nulle part."

.

Il la reprend dans ses bras, la sert contre son cœur et lui souffle a l'oreille.

.

"_ Je t'aime."

.

Elle sourit, ressert ses bras autour de lui et plonge son visage dans sa chemise, retrouvant son odeur qui lui manquait tant.

.

"_ Je t'aime aussi," répond-t-elle alors que ses lèvres retrouvent le chemin de celles du mentaliste.

.

C'est ainsi que Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby les trouvent lorsqu'ils montent au grenier. Apres des mois de séparation, des mois de peine et de souffrance, ils sont enfin réunis.

Une nouvelle vie s'offre à eux, une vie d'amour et de bonheur. Personne ne pourra jamais plus les séparer, ils s'en font la promesse.

.

.

.

**The End…**

**

* * *

**

_Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster le prochain OS et je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir celui que j'ai commencé cette nuit. Bah oui, l'inspiration ne vient que la nuit, allez savoir pourquoi. En attendant, il vous reste mes autres fics **"When the life becomes Red"**, **" Quand Jane rime avec Desir"** et **"Instinct Maternel"**, je sais je me fais de la pub, faut pas m'en vouloir. Et pour info, une autre fic est en court d'écriture, mais pour le moment je n'ais que 3 chapitres alors j'attends un peu avant de la poster, je vous donne déjà le titre: **"Vendetta"**._

_Bye les amis et bonne journée._


	14. La lettre

_Coucou les amies je suis de retour avec un petit OS écris cette nuit, après une prise de tête avec mes collègues de travail j'ai voulu me détendre un peu, mais je ne suis pas sure que cet OS soit aussi bien qu'il le devrait._

_Je remercie mon papa qui m'a aidé à le faire, il a eu une bonne idée et donc m'a beaucoup aidé à la mettre par écris, donc merci mon papa._

_Je pense pouvoir vous écrire un peu plus d'OS a partir de maintenant car je risque de ne plus avoir de travail, suite a un malentendu mon patron envisage de me renvoyer, mais je pense que ça me fera du bien de ne plus travailler là-bas._

_Allez, fini de parler de moi, place aux remerciements._

_**Gavroche31:** merci pour ton com., comme toujours tu es la première à me laisser ton avis et comme toujours j'aime beaucoup. Oui la vie est courte et c'est toujours bon d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. Je pense et que cet OS va te plaire. Bisous._

_**Pasca:** j'aime beaucoup lire tes commentaires, avec toi j'ai l'impression de toujours faire du bon travail et ça me motive pour continuer. Alors un grand merci et je t'envoi pleins de gros câlins._

_Silhara: il ne faut jamais se mettre entre deux chats qui se battent, du moins si tu tiens à tes bras et tes doigts, lol. Je l'ais appris a mes dépends. Merci d'être toujours présente après tout ce temps. Gros bisous ma belle._

_**Totallyfan:** et oui, c'est dure de voir un de nos héros partir, et comme tu le dis, on sait tous que c'est toujours Jane que l'on fait partir, j'ai voulu inverser la tendance. La fin, ha la fin, j'ai pris du plaisir à vous faire peur, je suis désolée quand même. Je ne voulais pas faire une fin si douce mais, un petit morceau de mon cœur s'est dit que ce serait vraiment sadique de ma part de conserver la fin prévu a la base. Contente que tu ais aimé._

_**s-damon-s:** j'aime lire tes commentaires. Tu trouves qu'il y a de la poésie? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, mais si tu le dis je te fais confiance. Cet OS ne devait a la base pas être un OS mais un chapitre dans une fic que j'écris en ce moment, mais finalement je me suis dis que ce serait mieux de le faire comme tel, alors voilà. Mais la fic arrivera vite, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre._

_**Leelou09:** tu es présente sur toutes mes fics toi, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et oui j'aime me faire de la pub, ainsi pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu mes autres fics, ils savent bien qu'il y en a d'autres. Je n'ai pas pour autant des commentaires mais au moins elles sont lu, c'Est-ce qui compte avant tout._

_Si tu aime cet OS, alors tu aimeras celui qui arrive. Gros bisous._

_**Janeandteresa**: commentaire court mais qui a la mérite d'être efficace. Tu aime mon travail et ça me fait plaisir. Tu es toi aussi là depuis mes débuts et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Je te fais pleins de gros bisous._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture a tous._

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**La lettre**

.

.

.

Il est bien connu que Patrick Jane n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de scrupules lorsqu'il s'agissait de Teresa Lisbon, bien au contraire. Il aimait à la rendre folle, la faire tourner en bourrique et il y arrivait plutôt bien.

Alors, en ce matin ensoleillé de Juin, il déambulait dans les couloirs du CBI à la recherche de sa douce et compréhensive patronne, enfin disons plutôt sa sévère et intransigeante patronne. Il savait qu'elle était dans les locaux pour avoir vu sa voiture sur le parking mais il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de la croiser et cela le rendait un peu morose. Il ne l'avait pas encore embêté aujourd'hui et il lui fallait sa dose pour bien commencer la journée.

Ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans son bureau, il pensait la trouver dans la cuisine, mais là encore il avait fait choux blanc.

En passant devant le bureau de Hightower, il pu constater qu'elle s'y trouvait bien, en grande discussion avec la grande patronne. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un bon café en sortant de là, à voir sa tête, ce ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Elle devait encore se faire réprimander pour sa dernière action, justifiée cette fois. Il n'avait fait que se défendre face a un suspect un peu trop entreprenant envers Lisbon et il avait voulut le remettre à sa place, mais l'homme lui avait envoyé une bonne droite et pour une fois il avait riposté, lui ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière au passage.

Lisbon lui avait fait la leçon, mais elle allait avoir à justifier son acte, même si c'était partit d'un bon sentiment, il n'avait pas à intervenir, elle aurait très bien pu se défendre seule, mais Jane avait eu envie de montrer son cote protecteur, il l'avait bien regretté une fois le poing au milieu de la figure.

Le consultant se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara avec le plus grand soin le café de sa patronne. Une fois prêt, il le porta dans son bureau. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas cette fois, du moins l'espérait-il.

Mais alors qu'il allait ressortir de la pièce, son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe sur le bureau. Il s'approcha et pu y lire son nom. Intrigué, il décida de l'ouvrir et de voir ce qu'elle contenait. Il trouva une lettre, soigneusement pliée. Il la déplia et s'installa sur le canapé qu'il avait offert à Lisbon pour la lire tranquillement. Apres tout, il avait le temps, Lisbon ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs minutes.

.

.

_" Cher Jane,_

_Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer cette lettre, peut-etre même que tu ne la liras jamais. Mais il fallait que je te fasse part de quelque chose de très important pour moi et je ne me vois pas le faire en face, la peur du rejet surement. Alors je t'en fais par dans cette lettre._

_Depuis notre première rencontre il y a quelques années, je ne cesse de penser à toi. De te voir tous les jours, ton sourire charmeur, tes magnifiques yeux bleus, tes belles boucles blondes. Tu es vraiment magnifique et mes journées passent tellement plus vite en ta compagnie._

_Tu es une personne franche, parfois un peu trop et tu n'as pas peur du qu'en dira-t-on. C'Est-ce que j'aime chez toi. J'aime tout chez toi et je me demande comment cela est possible. Moi qui avais juré de ne jamais m'attacher à un collègue de travail, voilà que c'est fait._

_Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits et lorsque le matin j'ouvre les yeux, tu t'y trouve encore. Il me tarde à chaque fois d'arriver au bureau et de te voir en train de boire ton thé. J'aime nos discutions toujours très vives durant lesquelles j'ai l'occasion de passer du temps avec toi._

_Tous ça pour dire que je crois que je t'aime, oui moi je t'aime alors que je me doute que ce n'est pas ton cas._

_Je souhaite juste que tu ne me regarde pas d'une manière différente après la lecture de cette lettre. Si tes sentiments pour moi ne sont pas les mêmes, alors oublies cette lettre, n'y pense plus et n'y fait jamais allusion. Mais si au contraire tes sentiments sont partagés, j'aimerais que tu m'en fasses part, que tu n'ais pas peur du futur et que tu m'accepte comme que je suis._

_Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus apte à montrer ce que je ressens, que je me montre parfois sévère et que je ne souris pas souvent, mais je peux changer, pour toi je le ferais._

_Voila, à présent tu le sais et j'attends de savoir comment tu réagiras envers moi._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_T. Lisbon"_

_._

_.  
_

Jane mit un certain temps avant de reposer la lettre sur ses genoux. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Lisbon puisse avoir des sentiments comme ceux-là envers lui. Et pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, il avait noté qu'elle semblait bien plus joyeuse lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui, enfin sauf quand il faisait des bêtises.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il lui parler? Avait-il lui aussi des sentiments pour elle? De cela il n'en était pas certain. Il est vrai que de la voir chaque matin le réjouissait, de lui apporter son café, de parler avec elle, de partager des moments de tranquillité le soir alors qu'elle remplissait des rapports pendant qu'il somnolait sur son canapé.

Alors peut-etre que oui, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais étaient-ils assez forts pour qu'il passe à autre chose, pour qu'il se laisse une chance d'être heureux de nouveau?

Perdus dans ses réflexions, il en oublia où il se trouvait et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Lisbon donner des ordres à ses collègues qu'il se décida à remettre la lettre a sa place et à quitter le bureau.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, il tomba nez à nez avec Lisbon justement qui le regarda avec un regard suspicieux.

.

"_ Que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau Jane?" demanda la jeune femme en jetant un regard derrière son consultant.

"_ Je vous apportais un café," répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait sure. "Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas encore bu ce matin et vous êtes un peu grognon sans votre café du matin."

"_ Euh… c'est gentil merci."

"_ Mais de rien."

.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni faire. Jane se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il avait lu les pensées les plus profondes de la jeune femme envers lui et pour une fois il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû s'abstenir de le faire. Peut-etre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en faire part, qu'elle avait écrit cette lettre pour mettre sur papiers ses sentiments sans pour autant vouloir qu'il le sache.

Finalement, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer dans son bureau et alla s'installer sur son canapé pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, les choses se bousculant dans sa tête.

Lisbon de son coté prit place devant son ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle vit la tasse de café qui trônait fièrement sur le bureau et eu un sourire en repensant à son consultant. Puis, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire d'autre dans son bureau. Le connaissant, il avait encore dû préparer une mauvaise surprise qu'elle n'apprécierait surement pas.

Elle se leva donc et fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche de ce qui aurait été déplacé ou touché par le mentaliste mais ne trouva rien. Alors elle se mit au travail, savourant la chaleur du breuvage noir qui lui fit du bien après une bonne demi-heure de remontrances.

Jane avait fait une bêtise, certes, mais pour une fois elle ne lui en voulait vraiment pas. Bon elle n'appréciait pas de se faire défendre comme ça, elle était assez grande pour le faire seule. Mais chose étrange, de voir Jane s'énerver contre cet homme parce qu'il était un peu trop familier envers elle l'avait fait sourire. Il était rare de voir Jane ainsi et elle s'était surprise à aimer ça.

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à penser à Jane autrement qu'à son collègue mais plus en homme et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il était un homme charmant et attirant. Il faisait attention à elle, s'assurait toujours qu'elle ait un café le matin, qu'elle mange à midi et qu'elle ne finisse pas trop tard le soir, restant même jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

Oui, elle aimait bien Patrick Jane. Mais aurait-elle un jour le courage de le lui dire? Surement pas. Il pensait encore bien trop à sa femme, et à sa vengeance. Elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec ça.

oOoOoOoOo

La journée passa et Jane ne se leva que trois fois pour se faire un thé, le reste du temps il le passa allonger sur son canapé à réfléchir. Ses collègues s'inquiétèrent, pensant qu'il devait surement être malade.

Van Pelt fut celle qui osa l'interrompre pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

.

"_ Jane, tu es malade?" S'enquit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

"_ Non, je réfléchis", lui répondit-il sans même ouvrir les yeux, ni se lever.

"_ Et a quoi?"

.

Il la trouvait un peu trop curieuse et il ne voulait pas avoir à déballer ses pensées devant elle, ni devant les autres. Il se redressa alors un peu et lui fit un grand sourire, lui signifiant ainsi que son temps de réflexions était fini. Elle parut satisfaite et retourna devant son ordinateur.

Lui de son coté ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, trop de choses se bousculaient encore dans sa tête, trop de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Aimait-il Lisbon? Était-il prêt à passer à autre chose, à oublier sa femme pour être de nouveau heureux avec une autre? Pourrait-il la rendre heureuse?

Tout en réfléchissant, ses pas le menèrent devant le bureau de la jeune femme et il l'entendit parler au téléphone. Curieux, comme toujours, il colla discrètement son oreille contre la porte et écouta la conversation.

.

"_ Non je ne lui ais pas encore donné la lettre," entendit-il.

.

Mais à qui pouvait-elle dire ça? Quelqu'un d'autre était-il au courant de ses sentiments?

Il retourna à son espionnage afin d'en apprendre un peu plus.

.

"_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu devrais le faire toi, je n'ose pas le faire."

.

Alors elle aussi avait peur, peut-etre même plus que lui. Il eut un sourire en se disant qu'ils étaient tous les deux terrifié par cette situation. Lui avait peur de ne pas la rendre heureuse mais elle, de quoi avait-elle peur? Du rejet surement, mais il devait y avoir autre chose.

.

"_ Et puis cette histoire ne me concerne pas…"

.

Quoi? Comment ça cette histoire ne la concernait pas? Bien sure que si elle la concernait, il s'agissait d'elle et de lui alors pourquoi disait-elle cela?

Encore plus intrigué, il continua d'écouter, encore plus attentif.

.

"_ Je ne la connais même pas cette Jane alors comment veux-tu que je lui donne une lettre dans laquelle tu lui dis que tu l'aimes? Je suis désolée Tommy mais je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup."

.

Jane resta sous le choc. Alors cette lettre n'était pas pour lui mais pour une femme, et le T. Lisbon ce n'était pas elle mais Tommy, son frère. Il se sentit soudain très mal, à tel point qu'il s'appuya un peu trop fort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit et il tomba presque dans le bureau, devant une Lisbon étonnait et inquiète.

Elle écourta sa conversation et contourna rapidement son bureau pour venir en aide à son collègue. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui. Il était pale et cela l'inquiéta un peu plus.

.

"_ Jane est-ce que ça va?" Lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

"_ Je… oui ça va," répondit ce dernier, peu sure de sa réponse.

.

Il avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir sur son sentiment pour Lisbon, se rendant finalement compte qu'il en avait bien pour elle, plus que pour une simple collègue et amie et il apprenait que tout cela ne servait à rien puisque la lettre n'était pas pour lui.

Il sentit que Lisbon l'installait sur le canapé et posait sa main sur son front pour voir s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était que sa curiosité avait vraiment été trop loin cette fois et qu'il allait en souffrir à présent.

Lisbon s'accroupi à coté de son consultant, vraiment inquiète pour lui. Il était vraiment pale et n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle se trouvait juste à coté de lui. Il devait être malade et elle se dit que le coup qu'il avait prit la veille lui avait surement fait plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle se releva pour allé lui chercher un verre d'eau quand son regard se posa sur sa tasse de café et par conséquent sur la lettre qui se trouvait juste à coté. Et là elle comprit. En venant plus tôt dans son bureau, il avait dû voir la lettre et curieux comme il était, en voyant son nom dessus, l'avait ouverte et lu. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce n'était pas pour lui et Tommy n'avait pas mit son nom complet.

.

"_ Oh mon Dieu."

.

Elle comprit alors pourquoi il avait été calme toute la journée, pourquoi il n'était pas venu une seule fois lui casser les pieds et pourquoi il était mal à présent. Il avait surement aussi entendu sa conversation téléphonique et se rendre compte de son erreur. Et vu sa réaction, il devait en être venu à la conclusion qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, sinon il ne serait pas aussi mal.

.

"Le pauvre, pensa-t-elle, il a passé la journée à réfléchir sur se sentiments et moi je viens tout foutre en l'air."

.

Elle se sentit vraiment mal pour lui. Elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour lui de penser a une autre femme qu'Angela, qu'il pensait encore bien trop a elle, mais il avait voulu voir au-delà de tout ça a cause d'une foutue lettre que son frère avait écrite. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que Tommy tombe amoureux d'une Jane? Et pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui donne cette lettre? A cause de ce malentendu le mentaliste était mal, et elle aussi.

.

Elle retourna auprès de lui et s'installa sur le rebord du canapé, passant une main sur le visage de cet homme qui finalement n'était pas si chiant finalement. De le voir ainsi lui fit mal au cœur. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il avait mal ou qu'il était triste, elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir à cause de ses sentiments. Mais d'un autre coté, vu sa réaction, ses sentiments pour elle devaient être assez forts. Et cela la força à réfléchir à ses propres sentiments pour lui. Elle dû alors s'avouer qu'elle aussi ressentait quelque chose pour le beau blond installé sur son canapé, dans son bureau et qui, pour une fois, ne disait rien. Malgré son coté gamin et immature, il était un homme sensible et prévenant envers elle. Si elle réfléchissait bien, jamais aucun homme n'avait agit comme il le faisait avec elle. Peut-etre qu'elle aussi l'aimait bien, plus qu'un simple collègue. Mais était-elle prête à avancer dans cette relation plus que compliquée? Pourrait-elle l'aider à aller mieux et à oublier son passé douloureux?

.

"_ Lisbon?"

.

Cette voix la ramena à la réalité et elle reporta son attention sur lui. Il la regardait avec ce petit air triste qu'elle n'aimait pas.

.

"_ Je suis là Jane," lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

.

La main de Jane vint se poser sur celle de la jeune femme et des frissons la parcoururent.

.

"_ Je suis désolé Lisbon."

"_ Non Jane, c'est moi qui suis désolée."

"_ Pourquoi?"

"_ Cette lettre, je sais que vous l'avez lu et je suis désolée de tout ce que cela à engendré."

"_ Pas moi."

.

Lisbon le regarda, surprise de sa réponse.

.

"_ Je suis désolé d'avoir été trop curieux mais… en même temps cela m'a aidé à me rendre compte que… je tenais à vous."

"_ Jane…"

"_ Laissez moi finir s'il vous plait."

"_ Allez-y."

"_ Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à vous, plus qu'à une collègue ou amie mais… je ne suis pas encore prêts à aller de l'avant, il y a encore trop d'ombre dans ma vie, trop de danger auxquels je ne veux pas vous exposer. Je sais que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour vous."

"_ Pour un mentaliste vous avez parfois du mal à cerner les gens."

"_ Quoi?"

.

Alors là il ne comprenait plus rien. Que voulait-elle dire?

.

"_ Cessez de vous torturer l'esprit Jane."

"_ Je…"

"_ Moi aussi je ressens quelque chose pour vous, mais comme vous je ne me sens pas encore prête pour ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le serais pas un jour, cela veut juste dire qu'il me faut du temps, tout comme vous. En attendant, nous sommes amis et je tiens beaucoup à votre amitié. Alors si cela peut vous aider, on oublie cette lettre, on oublie tout ce qu'il vient de se passer et peut-etre qu'un jour les choses évolueront et à ce moment-là on en reparlera. Ça vous va?"

.

En voyant le rouge sur les joues de Lisbon, son regard fuyant et la crainte dans sa voix, Jane ne pu qu'être d'accord avec elle. Ils avaient tout les deux des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais n'étaient pas prêt à les affronter. Comme elle le disait, un jour peut-etre. En attendant, ils étaient amis et cela lui allait parfaitement. Il fallait laisser du temps aux choses de se faires seules, sans précipitations.

.

"_ Je suis d'accord avec vous Lisbon, un jour peut-etre les choses changeront et ce jour-là, on reparlera de cette histoire. Mais encore une fois je suis désolé d'avoir été trop curieux et… je suis désolé que vous ayez encore été réprimandée pour mes bêtises."

"_ Pas de problèmes, allez maintenant sauvez-vous et allez donc boire un thé, ça vous fera du bien."

.

Jane se redressa sur le canapé, se retrouvant alors si prêt du visage de la jeune femme qu'il pouvait voir ses taches de rousseurs. Il la trouva encore plus jolie et, avant de se lever, il vint lui déposer un léger baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Il la sentit passer ses mains derrières sa nuque et il passa ses mains derrières son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il faisait, mais étrangement, il aimait la sensation de leurs lèvres si étroitement liées.

Ils se reculèrent à bout de souffle et restèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Oui, ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre pour entamer une relation plus que professionnelle.

Jane se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, il revint sur ses pas et prit Lisbon dans ses bras. Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme mit un certain temps à répondre à l'étreinte, puis elle passa ses bras autours de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son torse, trop heureuse de se trouver là, dans les bras de son consultant. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. Elle n'était plus très sur de vouloir attendre, elle était si bien là, contre lui, sentir sa chaleur l'envahir. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle se détacha finalement de lui et lui sourit.

.

"_ Allez, filez donc avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à votre recherche."

.

Et cette fois, il quitta son bureau, la laissant seule avec le souvenir de ce bref mais intense baiser. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant encore les siennes si douces.

Elle se dit que finalement, d'avoir voulu aider son frère n'avait pas que des mauvais cotés. Même si elle ne savait pas où les mènerait cette histoire, si histoire il y avait un jour, elle savait que ça en valait la peine. Patrick Jane était l'homme qu'elle attendait, pas de doute la dessus, mais pas maintenant. Ils avaient encore bien trop de choses à régler dans leurs vies respectives et une fois que ce sera fait, ils pourront alors en reparler.

Elle se prit a espérer que ce jour arrive vite pour pouvoir de nouveau se retrouver dans les bras de son consultant. Et c'est la tête pleine de souvenirs qu'elle se remit au travail.

.

.

.

.

**The End**


	15. Flood, Partie I

_Apres quelques jours de réflexions, je me suis mise à écrire ce petit OS. Je vous préviens qu'il est en deux parties, mes idées étant trop nombreuses j'ai été dans l'obligation de le couper._

_Petite précisions avant de lire, ceux qui ne suivent pas la saison 3 évitez de le lire, pas grand-chose de révélé mais une info importante tout de même, pour les autres pas de souci \o/_

_Alors comme toujours, un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à tout ceux qui ont le courage de me laisser leur avis._

_**Silhara**: heureusement que Jane à été curieux, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Contente de te retrouver à chaque OS et à chaque chapitre que je poste, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Bisous ma belle. Et n'oublie pas, à ton prochain passage en Angleterre, tu me préviens et on se retrouvera quelque part._

_**Leelou09**: je savais bien que tu l'aimerais cet OS et celui qui arrive aussi. Un peu plus dans le drama mais bon, ça devrait quand même le faire, étant donné que tu lis aussi ma fic "When the life…", tu devrais aimer. Bisous._

_**s-damon-s**: alors ça c'est du commentaire, merci ça veut dire que tu aimes mon travail et ça me fait plaisir. Ah, la phrase du début, j'avoue que je n'ais pas trop réfléchis en l'écrivant, ça m'ait venu tout seul. Alors oui, ce constat de Jane n'est bien sure en rien la réalité puisqu'il n'est pas encore prêt à aimer de nouveau une autre personne que sa femme mais bon, c'est mon imagination donc je fais un peu comme je veux, du moment que ce n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux. Et bien sure, le baiser à la fin, comme tu dis, ça n'aurait pas été du Sweety. Par contre il ne faut pas s'y habituer, il n'y en aura pas toujours. Voilà, j'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira aussi, bisous et merci pour la correction de mes traductions._

_**Gavroche31**: un nouvel OS que tu vas aussi aimer, j'en suis sure. Par contre moins de douceur dans celui-ci, le titre parle assez bien je trouve, ça n'a rien d'engageant, c'est triste mais pas tragique non plus. Merci encore de me laisser ton avis à chaque écrit. Bye._

_**Totallyfan**: ouais j'étais certaine que beaucoup tomberaient dans le panneau et tu n'y a pas échappé, come d'autres encore. Lisbon ne serait pas le genre de personne à mettre sur papier ses sentiments ainsi, enfin je ne pense pas, après j'ai des idées un peu spéciales. Merci encore pour ta review._

_**Pasca**: ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'après une dure journée de travail tu trouve du plaisir dans la lecture de mes OS. Et merci encore de dire que je fais du bon travail, même si je n'ais pas toujours cette impression. Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite comme on dit. Enfin je pense que tu aimeras cet OS._

_Sur ce les amies, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Bisous,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Flood : Partie I**

.

.

.

"_ Foutue pluie", se plaignit Teresa Lisbon en sortant de sa voiture.

.

Elle tenta de se protéger de son mieux, mais le vent ne l'aida pas et elle se prit une bonne dose d'eau bien froide dans le visage. Son parapluie ne tint pas plus le coup et il se retourna suite à une nouvelle rafale de vent. La jeune femme se retrouva alors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle couru jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment du CBI tout en maintenant bien serré contre elle les divers dossiers qu'elle avait ramené chez elle la veille afin de s'avancer.

La pluie durait ainsi depuis bientôt une semaine et l'humeur générale était assez morose. Par chance jusqu'à présent il n'y avait eu aucune affaire et les agents ne devaient affronter le mauvais temps qu'en arrivant le matin et en repartant le soir.

Lisbon essora de son mieux sa veste qui ressemblait plus à une serpiere qu'autre chose tout en attendant l'ascenseur. Elle pesta une fois de plus contre cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas et monta enfin dans la cabine qui la conduit à son étage.

.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et Patrick Jane releva la tête pour voir arriver une Lisbon trempée et de mauvaise humeur. Il grimaça en se disant qu'elle allait surement être malade et d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Il la regarda se diriger vers son bureau sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle ne lui pardonnait pas la façon dont il avait agit avec elle ces derniers jours et elle avait bien raison. Il s'en voulait un peu mais ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner et surtout il avait peur que cette fois elle n'accepte pas ses excuses.

Depuis qu'elle avait perdu son poste de chef d'équipe et qu'elle était sous les ordres de Cho, Lisbon avait tendance à se montrer plus dure avec lui, comme si c'était de sa faute. Bien sure il n'y était pas étranger puisque ce changement était survenu peu de temps après la "fuite" de l'agent Hightower, mais il ne pensait pas à ce moment-là que Lisbon perdrait sa place.

Depuis les choses entre eux avaient bien changés, la jeune femme était devenu distante, ne relevant plus ses pointes d'humours et se contentait de faire son travail. Au début il l'avait trouvé plus détendu, ne plus avoir à s'occuper de lui y était pour beaucoup, mais par la suite, elle semblait ne plus avoir de plaisir à venir travailler. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle regrette l'époque où elle était responsable de Jane et de ses bêtises? Peut-etre.

.

Jane en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit arriver Cho, puis Rigsby et enfin Van Pelt. Les trois agents prirent place à leur bureau respectif et s'occupèrent eux aussi de leurs dossiers en cours.

Cho n'avait pas changé de bureau suite à son changement de poste, il préférait rester avec son équipe, de ce fait, Lisbon pouvait encore s'enfermer dans son bureau et espérer avoir la paix.

Apres quelques minutes de réflexions, le consultant se leva et se rendit justement dans le bureau de sa patronne ne vue de voir comment elle allait. Il craignait que la forte pluie ne l'ait un peu fatigué et qu'elle ne soit déjà malade. Il s'en voudrait beaucoup, même si pour cette fois il n'y était pour rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour la jeune femme.

.

Avant d'allé l'embêter, il décida de lui faire un bon café bien chaud, elle allait en avoir besoin. Il partit donc dans la cuisine et prépara le fameux breuvage noir qu'il détestait tant mais qu'elle adorait. Il se rendit ensuite dans son bureau et, pour éviter de la mettre en colère, il frappa et attendit qu'elle lui réponde, mais rien ne vint. Il frappa une nouvelle fois et comme elle ne répondait toujours pas il entra.

La pièce était sombre, les stores avaient été baissés et Lisbon ne se trouvait pas derrière son ordinateur. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il la trouva allongée sur son divan. Il déposa la tasse sur le bureau et s'approcha de Lisbon, lui posant au passage une main sur le front. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle n'était pas brulante de fièvre mais assez chaude néanmoins.

Lisbon sentit une main se poser sur son front puis, descendre le long de sa joue. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux mais la fatigue la submergeait et elle se contenta de ressentir de la fraicheur que dégageait la main de l'intrus.

Peu à peu ses sens se mirent en éveil et elle reconnu l'intrus comme étant Jane. Elle se releva d'un bond et se retrouva face à lui.

Jane recula rapidement lorsque Lisbon se redressa et la contempla un moment sans rien dire. Elle avait les yeux brillant et les joues rouges. Oui, elle était déjà malade. Alors il se releva, marcha jusqu'au bureau, prit la tasse de café et la donna à Lisbon qui la prit et la but lentement, savourant ce liquide qui avait toujours eu le don de la réveiller. Mais cette fois-ci cela ne marcha pas.

Elle rendit la tasse à Jane et se réinstalla sur le canapé, trop fatiguée pour se lever. Apres avoir posé la tasse sur le bureau, Jane vint s'assoir à coté de sa collègue en silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Jane ne se décide à rompre ce silence devenant pesant pour lui.

.

"_ Comment vous sentez-vous?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"_ Fatiguée mais ça va passer." Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

.

Puis le silence retomba sur la pièce. Lisbon sentait les battements de son cœur tambouriner contre ses tempes et elle sentait la migraine lentement mais surement s'installer. Des frissons la parcouraient de part en part mais elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, surtout pas à Jane, il se moquerait encore d'elle.

Depuis la perte de son poste, les relations qu'elle entretenait avec lui n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Elle lui en voulait un peu de l'avoir mise dans cette situation, car elle savait qu'il avait joué un rôle dans la fuite de leur ancienne patronne, même s'il prétendait et soutenait le contraire. Il n'avait pas agit sans raison, ça elle le savait aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu de ne pas avoir assez confiance en elle pour lui faire part de ce qu'il savait.

Il lui arrivait de regretter leurs petits moments particuliers, ceux durant lesquels il venait dans son bureau pour la faire tourner en bourrique, ou alors pour la faire sortir de son tas de dossiers et la faire sourire. Mais comment retrouver ces moments alors que le dialogue était déjà bien difficile? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de réengager la conversation entre eux.

Elle se tourna donc vers son consultant dont le regard était dans le vide, loin devant lui. Il semblait lui-même perdu dans de grandes réflexions. Se posait-il les mêmes questions qu'elle? Avait-il lui aussi envi de renouer avec elle? Se sentait-il responsable de la perte de son poste? Surement, elle le savait autant que lui mais elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle avait dépassé ce stade.

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le ramener à elle. Il se tourna et elle pu voir ses yeux tristes.

.

"_ Jane, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"_ Rien mais…. Je m'en veux un peu," répondit-il.

"_ Vous vous en voulez pour la perte de mon poste c'est ça?"

"_ Ça aussi mais… il y a autre chose, une chose que je ne peux malheureusement pas changer. Mais si je vous le dis vous allez encore plus m'en vouloir."

"_ Dites toujours on verra bien."

"_ Vous promettez de ne pas vous mettre en colère?" demanda-t-il avec son regard triste.

.

On aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans qui suppliait sa maman de ne pas le gronder s'il avouait avoir fait une bêtise et en le voyant ainsi, Lisbon n'eu qu'une seule envi, lui promettre tout ce qu'il voudrait, trop heureuse de retrouver une certaine complicité avec lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé ainsi, même si elle savait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais elle voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, après tout peut-etre n'était-ce pas trop grave.

Jane se demandait comment il allait lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait, comment allait lui dire qu'il était entièrement responsable de la perte de son poste. Il savait qu'elle allait hurler et ne voudrait plus lui parler par la suite mais, il ne pouvait continuer de lui mentir. Il y parvenait facilement avec les autres mais avec elle cela devenait de plus ne plus difficile.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux afin qu'elle sache que ce qu'il disait était vrai, qu'il regrettait ses mensonges, qu'il voulait être honnête avec elle.

"_ C'est au sujet de Hightower," commença-t-il.

Lisbon sentit alors qu'elle n'allait pas aimer du tout ce qu'elle allait entendre.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Dans l'espace de travail, les trois agents observaient le duo à travers les stores mal fermés du bureau de Lisbon. Ils pouvaient voir Jane parler et Lisbon devenir rouge. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce rouge était celui de la colère, ils pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Puis ils virent Lisbon se lever d'un bond et Jane baisser la tête. La jeune femme cria si fort qu'ils purent l'entendre de là où ils se trouvaient et ils étaient heureux de ne pas être à la place de Jane.

Ce dernier se leva à son tour et quitta le bureau, la tête vraiment basse. Il devait avoir fait une grosse bêtise pour que Lisbon hurle ainsi.

Jane marcha jusqu'à son canapé sur lequel il s'installa sans prêter attention à ses collègues et aucun des trois n'osa lui demander ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Lisbon.

Les heures défilèrent lentement, chacun travaillant divers dossiers, rattrapant leur retard. Puis, le téléphone de Cho sonna et son visage changea. Une fois qu'il eu raccroché, il se leva, prit sa veste et se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient de savoir.

.

"_ On a une affaire," leur dit-il. "Van Pelt tu reste là pour faire des recherches quand on t'appellera, Rigsby tu préviens Lisbon et vous ne rejoignez à cette adresse et Jane tu viens avec moi."

.

L'asiatique tendit un bout de papier à son collègue avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur, Jane sur les talons. Rigsby, de son coté, alla prévenir son ancienne patronne et ensemble ils partirent vers le parking.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Dans la voiture, Jane était silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire et n'avait pas envi de plaisanter, contrairement à d'habitude. Cho décida de rompre le silence.

.

"_ Que lui as-tu fais?" demanda-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

"_ Je préfère ne rien te dire."

"_ Il le faudra bien si tu veux pouvoir continuer de travailler avec elle, je ne veux pas devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur et la tienne au bureau."

"_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, crois-moi."

.

Puis le silence retomba. Jane n'était pas d'humeur à parler et il savait que s'il disait tout à Cho alors cela serait pire encore que d'avoir Lisbon à dos. Son ami ne lui pardonnerait pas ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il avait de bonnes raisons de l'avoir fait.

Ils arrivèrent non loin d'un petit bois devant lequel des voitures de polices les attendaient. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et les rejoignirent. Jane pu voir la seconde voiture arriver et Rigsby et Lisbon en sortirent avant de les rejoindre. La jeune femme ne lui adressa pas un regard et se concentra sur ce que disait l'agent de la police locale. Ensuite, le groupe pénétra dans le petit bois, sous la pluie battante.

Lisbon ne se sentait pas bien, les frissons avaient augmentés, ainsi que sa fièvre. Elle allait avoir une bonne crève mais elle ne voulait le dire à personne, de peur de se voir renvoyer chez elle. Mais Jane n'était pas dupe et il ralentit afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur. Ils marchèrent en silence puis le consultant ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque la voix de Cho se fit entendre.

.

"_ Jane viens par ici me dire ce que tu pense de ça."

.

Il n'eu d'autre choix que d'obéir, ne voulant pas créer plus de problèmes.

Le corps était recouvert de boue, comme si on avait cherché à le cacher, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour l'identifier, si ce n'est une gourmette autour de son poignet. Il portait une paire de chaussures de marches et un gros blouson.

Le médecin légiste s'affairait déjà autour du corps à la recherche du moindre indice permettant de connaitre la cause de la mort. Jane se pencha et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du légiste afin de voir mieux le corps. Il repéra alors une marque sur le haut du crane et en fit part aux autres.

.

"_ Je pense que c'est un campeur au vu de ses chaussures et de la façon dont il est habillé, peut-etre que la personne qui l'accompagne à voulu se débarrasser de lui."

"_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?" Questionna Rigsby.

"_ On ne va pas camper seul en général et personne n'a signalé sa disparition, ce qui veut dire que celui ou celle qui l'accompagnait l'a tué, ou alors cette personne est morte aussi et nous allons bientôt retrouver son corps."

"_ Rigsby," appela Cho, "contacte Van Pelt et demande lui de voir s'il n'y aurait pas un avis de recherche sur un ou des campeurs"

.

Le grand brun s'éloigna pour passer son appel. Cho alla parler avec l'un des agents de police et Jane en profita pour se rapprocher de Lisbon qui n'avait encore rien dit. La jeune femme maintenait sa veste bien serrée contre elle, frissonnante de la tête aux pieds. Elle reniflait et s'essuyait le nez avec un mouchoir en papier. Elle était bel et bien malade.

.

"_ Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Lisbon," lui dit Jane, " vous n'allez vraiment pas bien."

"_ Je fais ce qu'il me plait et ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider."

.

Puis, elle s'éloigna du mentaliste et se rapprocha du corps sur lequel elle se pencha pour voir la blessure. Mais au moment de se relever, sa tête lui tourna et elle serait tombée si Jane n'avait pas été aussi rapide pour la retenir. Elle s'accrocha à lui dans un reflexe et, une fois stable sur ses deux pieds, elle le repoussa.

Cho arriva et, en la voyant si mal, il lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle. Bien que réticente au début, la fièvre lui fit bien vite changer d'avis. Jane se proposa de la raccompagner mais elle refusa, prétextant qu'elle demanderait à un des agents de la police locale de la ramener au bureau.

Jane la regarda s'éloigner et il eu un pincement au cœur. Il allait mettre du temps avant qu'elle ne lui pardonne, si elle le faisait un jour.

.

De son coté, Lisbon était vraiment en colère contre Jane, mais elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir envoyé balader ainsi. Il faisait des efforts pour se faire pardonner, elle le voyait bien, mais elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner tout de suite, elle avait perdu son poste à cause de lui, elle était sous les ordres de Cho alors qu'elle avait travaillé dure pour avoir ce poste, pour devenir chef d'équipe et à cause de lui tout ses efforts étaient partis en fumée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin et elle se retrouva au milieu d'un campement sans même savoir comment. Tant qu'à y être, autant regarder dans les sacs sur le sol s'il n'y avait pas de papiers d'identité, au moins elle n'aurait pas servi à rien sur cette affaire.

Elle se pencha donc sur le premier sac mais elle glissa dans la boue et se retrouva sur le ventre, pestant un peu plus contre la pluie.

Elle se releva et ouvrit le premier sac dans lequel elle trouva tout le nécessaire de premier secourt, mais pas de porte feuille, rien qui puisse lui donner l'identité du mort. Elle regarda dans le second sac et cette fois elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Heureuse de sa découverte, elle se releva, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le premier numéro qui lui venait en tête, tout en cherchant le bon chemin pour rejoindre les autres. Elle entendit la sonnerie retentir et elle attendit que la personne décroche, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'appeler Jane. Décidément elle était vraiment malade pour l'appeler lui alors que Cho ou Rigsby étaient plus qualifié pour l'aider. Elle raccrocha alors et tenta de se rappeler du numéro de Cho, mais la fièvre ne l'aidait pas et elle eut du mal à se souvenir.

Tout en marchant, elle ne vit pas le morceau de bois dans lequel elle buta et elle fut projetée au sol. Elle glissa alors tout le long d'une longue pente avant de se retrouver projetée dans une rivière en contre-pas. Elle se retrouva dans l'eau glacé et elle fut emportée par le courant, sans possibilité d'en sortir.

La puissance du courant l'empêcha de garder la tête hors de l'eau et elle sombra dans la rivière, priant pour que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de sa disparition et vienne à son aide. Elle regretta alors sa dispute avec Jane, si elle l'avait laissé la raccompagner elle ne se trouverait pas dans cette situation.

Sa dernière pensée avant de couler fut pour Jane. Elle espéra de tout son cœur pour qu'il ne lui obéisse pas et qu'il la retrouve. Puis, elle disparu dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Prochain poste Lundi si tout va bien. Bonnne fin de semaine a tous._  
**  
**


	16. Flood, Partie II

_Il semblerait que vous soyez chanceux, j'ai fini d'écrire la suite plus vite que prévu, à savoir que j'y ais passé la nuit et que je n'ais dormis que 4h, vous n'imaginez même pas la tête que j'avais au boulot et au bout de 11h30 j'étais ravie de rentrer chez moi._

_Alors je vous poste la suite, j'aurais pu le faire hier mais je voulais vous faire patienter encore un peu, je sais je suis diabolique, niark niark niark._

_Un grand merci, ou plutôt pleins de grands mercis à **Leelou09**, **Solealuna**, **Gavroche31**, **s-damon-s**, **janeandteresa** et **Totallyfan** pour vos commentaires, ça me fait drôlement plaisir de voir que vous avez aimé ce début. J'espère juste que la suite vous plaira aussi._

_Bisous et bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Flood , Partie II  
**

.**  
**

.

.

Le téléphone de Jane sonna quelque secondes mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le sortir de sa poche, la sonnerie stoppa. Par curiosité, il regarda de qui provenait l'appel et vit le nom de Lisbon apparaitre. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé pour raccrocher avant même qu'il ne réponde? Avait-elle des problèmes? Avait-elle besoin de lui?

Intrigué, il décida de la rappeler pour en savoir plus, peut-etre était-elle vraiment mal auquel cas il laisserait les autres pour la rejoindre.

Il appuya sur la touche rappel automatique et entendit la tonalité lui indiquant l'appel en court. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde mais rien ne vint. Cela l'inquiéta un peu plus, jamais Lisbon ne laissait sonner son téléphone aussi longtemps, même lorsqu'elle était en colère contre lui. Petit à petit, les pires scenarios envahirent sa tête et il s'imagina les pires choses.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas et il se décida alors à retourner au bureau pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Il marcha jusqu'à Cho pour lui préciser qu'il partait et ce dernier ne le retint pas, lui demandant juste de ne pas plus agacer Lisbon qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il ne dit rien de son inquiétude, ne voulant pas perturber ses amis durant leur enquête.

Jane marcha du pas rapide jusqu'à sa voiture mais, en court de route, sans savoir pourquoi, il bifurqua sur un autre chemin. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que Lisbon n'était pas rentrée au bureau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était certain qu'elle avait emprunté cette route. Il marcha sous la pluie battante à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose qui lui dirait qu'il ne se trompait pas, le moindre indice lui révélant que la jeune femme était passée par là.

Plus il marchait et plus il se disait qu'il était stupide de chercher quelque chose d'inexistant, pourquoi Lisbon serait-elle passée par là? Elle devait surement se trouver en ce moment même dans son bureau à ranger ses affaires avant de rentrer chez elle et lui la cherchait là où il ne la trouverait pas.

Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il tomba sur le campement de la victime. Il fit quelque pas de plus et remarqua que les sacs avaient été déplacé, quelqu'un avait fouillé dedans. Il sortit sont téléphone et composa le numéro de Cho.

.

"_ J'ai trouvé le campement de notre victime," annonça-t-il." Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit passé par là car les sacs ont été fouillé."

"_ OK ne touche à rien on arrive," lui répondit Cho avant de raccrocher.

.

Jane se releva et fit le tour du campement afin de voir s'il ne trouverait pas quelque chose de plus sans toucher aux pièces à convictions. En se penchant, il trouva un petit mouchoir en papier sur le sol à coté d'un des sacs. Il sortit un petit sac en plastique et des gants de sa poche, pour une fois qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait. Il emballa le mouchoir et le mit dans sa poche. Il se releva au moment où Cho et les autres arrivaient. Il alla à sa rencontre et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé.

La police scientifique se mit au travail et Jane leur donna le mouchoir qu'il avait trouvé.

.

.

Au bout de une ou deux heures de prélèvements, de recherches d'empruntes et autres, tout le monde remballa ses affaires et tous commencèrent à partir.

Jane restait un peu en retrait, il ne voulait pas partir, il sentait qu'ils passaient à coté de quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi. Cho l'appela et le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le mentaliste finit par suivre son collègue tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil derrière lui. Il passait vraiment à coté de quelque chose, une chose importante et il ne savait pas quoi.

Le petit groupe se sépara sur le parking et chacun monta dans des voitures afin de retourner au CBI pour certains et au commissariat local pour d'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les heures passèrent et Jane ne parvenait pas à dormir sur son canapé comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour Lisbon. Van Pelt l'avait informé que la jeune femme n'était pas revenue au CBI comme elle l'avait dit. Grace tenta de le rassurer en lui disant que soit elle était rentrée chez elle directement, soit elle s'était rendue chez le médecin. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était normal qu'elle ne réponde pas au téléphone. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Jane qui tournait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il s'était dit le matin dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Il regrettait de lui avoir parlé, de lui avoir avoué ce qu'il avait fait car à présent elle refusait de lui parler. Il avait voulut être honnête avec elle, ne supportant plus le mensonge, mais finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Van Pelt avait apprit que la victime, Glenn O'Riordan, était partit camper avec sa petite amie, Siobhan Cromwell, cinq jours plus tôt. Un avis de recherche venait juste d'être lancé. En effet, le couple ne devait revenir que la veille au soir mais ne les voyant pas rentrer, la famille de la jeune femme l'avait déclaré disparue auprès des services de polices. A présent, toute l'équipe cherchait des infos sur le couple, tentant de trouver qui aurait pu leur vouloir du mal. Et surtout, il fallait retrouver Siobhan, toujours porté disparue.

Le téléphone de Van Pelt sonna et la jeune femme répondit. La police scientifique avait des nouvelles pour eux. Tout le long de la conversation, Jane ne prêta pas attention à ce que disait sa collègue, tout son esprit tournait vers Lisbon. Mais lorsqu'elle raccrocha, son expression l'alerta. Il se redressa vivement sur son canapé et la fixa dans les yeux, lui intimant l'ordre de parler.

.

"_ La police scientifique a pratiqué des analyses sur le mouchoir que tu as trouvé Jane et…" elle n'osa pas en dire plus, de peur de la réaction du consultant.

"_ Et….?" L'incita à continuer Jane.

"_ Et d'après les analyses, ce mouchoir appartient à…. Lisbon."

.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing en pleine figure que prit Jane. Il retomba sur le dossier de son canapé, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La nouvelle venait de l'assommer.

oOoOoOoOo

Lisbon, après avoir échappé de peu à la noyade, se tenait tant bien que mal à un tronc d'arbre dépassant au milieu de la rivière. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et elle sentait que bientôt elle allait lâcher sa bouée de sauvetage. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté que Jane la raccompagne? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas suivit ce chemin qui allait la conduire tout droit en sécurité au lieu de se laissé perdre dans ses sombres pensées?

Jane avait mal agit et elle lui en voulait horriblement, à cause de lui elle avait perdu sa place de chef d'équipe, à cause de lui elle était redevenue celle qui reçoit les ordres, celle qui obéit sans discuter, cette femme qu'elle était des années plus tôt. Oui, il avait vraiment fait une bêtise et le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait rien vu, elle lui avait fait confiance, comme toujours, mais cette fois il était allé trop loin et c'était encore elle qui payait pour ses erreurs.

Mais à présent, plongée dans cette eau glaciale, accrochée à cet arbre qui commençait à craquer, signe qu'elle allait bientôt devoir se trouver un autre soutien, elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Jane plus tôt dans la journée.

Il avait voulut être honnête avec elle, ce qu'elle lui demandait depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et pour une fois qu'il faisait ce qu'elle voulait elle l'envoyait promener. Elle regrettait ses paroles, sa colère contre lui, sa haine. Elle voulait tant pouvoir lui dire pardon, lui dire combien son amitié était plus importante que n'importe quel travail au monde. Mais elle n'aurait pas cette chance.

Un craquement encore plus fort ce fit entendre et elle fut emportée par le courant, luttant pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle fut baladée d'un bout à l'autre de la rivière mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'attraper quelque chose, la force du courant la renvoyait au centre et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer.

Soudain, un bruit fit battre son cœur encore plus vite, si cela était possible.

.

"_ Oh non," parvint-elle à dire avant d'arriver à une chute.

.

Elle vit alors la hauteur de la chute t se dit que vue la hauteur elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber le long de la cascade, voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Puis plus rien.

oOoOoOoOo

Au CBI, Jane était dans une rage folle. Rage contre Lisbon qui n'avait pas voulut qu'il la raccompagne, rage contre la pluie qui avait rendue son amie malade et obligé de rentrer plus tôt, et surtout rage contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas insisté quand elle avait refusé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas suivit, quitte à se faire enguirlander par Lisbon? Il aurait mieux valut des reproches à n'en plus finir que de se retrouver là, impuissant, sans savoir où elle pouvait être, dans l'attente de nouvelles qui ne venaient pas.

Il s'était refugié dans son grenier pour réfléchir. Le mouchoir qu'il avait trouvé au campement était celui de Lisbon, donc elle était passée par là. Mais où était-elle allée ensuite? Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle n'était pas non plus à l'hôpital, il les avait tous appelé. Où était-elle?

Mais alors qu'il marchait de long en large dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, il sentit son téléphone et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il sortit en courant de son repaire et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction du bureau de Van Pelt.

Lorsqu'il arriva, essoufflé par sa course, il se jeta presque sur la rousse.

.

"_ Grace, localise son téléphone," ordonna-t-il.

.

Et elle s'exécuta, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Elle pianota sur son clavier, ouvrant divers pages avant de trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle entra un code et attendit que les informations apparaissent. Et enfin elle trouva.

.

"_ Son téléphone se trouve toujours au campement de la victime," informa Grace.

"_ Mais Lisbon ne s'y trouve pas," lui répondit Jane, un peu trop vivement.

"_ Je le sais bien mais lui s'y trouve."

.

Jane repartit alors en courant mais cette fois il descendit au parking, sauta dans sa DS et roula jusqu'au campement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir les autres qui étaient partit voir les familles des deux campeurs, de toute façon Grace allait les prévenir pour lui.

Il roula à une vitesse folle, ne se souciant pas des limitations de vitesses. La vie de Lisbon était en jeu, il le savait, il le sentait. Elle était en danger et comptait sur lui, il ne devait pas la décevoir.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et pourtant il eu l'impression d'avoir roulé des heures. Lorsque la peur vous tient par les entrailles, le temps semble toujours plus long, les choses ne vont jamais assez vite. Seules les bonnes choses passent trop vite.

Il repensa alors à sa première rencontre avec Lisbon, des années plus tôt. Au début elle n'était pas ravie de l'avoir dans son équipe, prétextant son manque d'expérience dans le monde de la police. Mais peu à peu elle avait apprit à croire en lui et ses capacités et finalement elle lui avait accordé sa confiance, chose que lui-même avait eu du mal à faire.

Ils avaient vécus tant de choses ensemble, partageaient tant de joies et de peines. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant, pas alors que leurs dernières discussion s'était finis par une prise de tête et qu'ils s'étaient séparés fâché l'un contre l'autre. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, il ne voulait pas de nouveau perdre un être cher.

.

.

Il arriva enfin aux abords du petit bois et sauta presque de sa voiture avant de courir à travers les arbres sous la pluie qui n'avait pas encore cessée. Une fois au campement, il sortit son téléphone et appela Lisbon afin de localiser son cellulaire. Il l'entendit au loin et suivit la sonnerie qui le fit sourire l'espace d'un instant. Les notes de "More than words" résonnaient dans le chaos que produisait l'averse et cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Il savait que Lisbon avait attribué une sonnerie à chacun de ses collaborateurs mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'associerait à cette musique en particulier. Cela lui rappela leur seule et unique danse. Il sourit en repensant à Lisbon serrait contre lui, dansant sur les notes de sa musique favorite.

Il trouva enfin le téléphone, enfouit dans les feuilles mortes au sol. Il le ramassa et chercha autours de lui s'il ne voyait pas des traces du passage de la jeune femme. Mais la pluie avait effacé tout ce qui aurait pu l'aider. Ça ne le découragea pas et il continua de chercher en marchant sans savoir où il allait.

Son téléphone sonna alors, le faisant sursauter. Il décrocha et tomba sur Cho.

.

"_ Jane où es-tu?" S'inquiéta l'asiatique.

"_ Je suis retourné au campement et j'ai trouvé le téléphone de Lisbon."

"_ Des traces d'elle?"

"_ Aucunes mais je cherche encore."

.

A ce moment-là, il entendit le bruit de l'eau et il parcourut le petit bois des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la rivière. Son cœur rata un battement. La rivière se trouvait en contrebas et il sut alors où se trouvait Lisbon.

.

"_ Cho, elle est tombée dans la rivière."

.

Puis il raccrocha et descendit rapidement la petite bute jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de l'eau. La puissance du courant était incroyable, la pluie avait fait remontait le lit de la rivière et à présent elle montait bien plus haut que ce qu'elle aurait dû. Il chercha des yeux au cas où la jeune femme se serait accrochée quelque part, mais il ne trouva rien. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait disparue elle avait dû être emportée par l'eau et être encore plus loin.

Il marcha, ou plutôt courra, le long de la rivière et arriva au bout de plusieurs minutes de course en haut de la chute d'eau.

.

"_ C'est pas vrai."

.

Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent à l'instant où il vit la hauteur de la chute. Elle n'avait surement pas survécue. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et se mélangèrent aux goutes de pluie qui venait de se calmer. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains, pleurant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

oOoOoOoOo

Les jours avaient passé et Jane se terrait tous les jours dans son grenier. Personne n'osait le déranger de peur de se faire incendier. Il était devenu distant avec tout le monde, ne se présentant même plus le matin pour accueillir ses collègues. Tous le comprenaient, ils étaient à peu près dans le même état que lui. Ils venaient de perdre une collègue et amie et ils auraient du mal à s'en remettre.

Ils avaient finis par trouver le corps de la jeune Siobhan Cromwell et le coupable n'était autre qu'un ex petit ami jaloux. Il les avait suivit, elle et Glenn O'Riordan lorsqu'ils étaient partit camper. Il avait voulut faire comprendre à la jeune femme que sa vie était avec lui et non pas avec ce gars mais les choses avaient dégénérées et il avait frappé si fort Glenn que celui-ci était tombé, se cognant sur une pierre. Siobhan s'était jetée sur lui et il l'avait tué elle aussi. Il avait ensuite caché les corps et la pluie avait fait le reste. Il avait été arrêté deux jours plus tôt et mit en examen pour homicide.

La vie reprenait difficilement son court mais il fallait continuer, même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Le téléphone de Grace sonna, rompant le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'espace de travail. Elle décrocha machinalement et écouta son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, un sourire illuminait son visage et elle se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses collègues.

.

"_ Une femme à été retrouvé il y a quelques jours par des joggeurs et elle se trouve à l'hôpital," annonça-t-elle. " Elle a reprit connaissance ce matin et…. C'est Lisbon."

.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous le monde se lève et se dirige vers le parking. Mais au moment de monter dans l'ascenseur, Cho prit la direction du grenier pour prévenir Jane.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva le mentaliste installait devant la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Il s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour manifester sa présence. Jane se retourna et le regarda sans vraiment faire attention à lui.

.

"_ Viens avec moi," fut tous ce qu'il lui dit.

.

Machinalement, Jane se leva et suivit son ami jusqu'au parking, monta dans la voiture et se laissa emmener sans savoir où ils allaient. Lorsqu'il vit le panneau de l'hôpital apparaitre un peu plus loin, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. L'espoir perdu des jours plus tôt revenait et il pria pour que ce soit bien ce à quoi il pensait.

Les quatre amis marchèrent jusqu'à l'accueil et on leur indiqua une chambre qu'ils s'empressent de rejoindre, le cœur battant.

Avant d'y entrer, ils écoutèrent le médecin leur expliquer l'état de la jeune femme. Elle avait une jambe brisé, plusieurs côtes de fracturées, et une légère commotion. Elle était restée inconscient durant trois jours avant de se réveiller et de dire qui elle était. Les médecins avaient alors immédiatement contacté le CBI pour les prévenir.

.

"_ Elle est encore faible et il ne faut pas plus la fatiguer," prévint-il."Vous pouvez aller la voir mais une personne à la fois."

.

Tous se tournèrent vers Jane et celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant d'y pénétrer lentement, appréhendant les retrouvailles.

Il trouva Lisbon assise dans son lit, un plâtre à la jambe, un gros pansement sur le front et ses hématomes multiples sur les bras et le visage. Il fit quelque spas et elle se retourna pour plonger son regard immédiatement dans le sien. Un sourire illumina son visage et Jane se précipita alors vers elle, toute peur envolée.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, pleurant leur joie de se revoir. Lisbon se serra autant que possible contre lui, trop heureuse de le revoir et Jane laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

.

"_ Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué," souffla-t-il, toujours contre elle.

"_ Et moi j'ai bien cru que j'allait mourir."

"_ Ne me faite plus jamais une peur pareille."

"_ Je ne peux rien vous promettre."

.

Jane s'écarta lentement de Lisbon, soudain plus sombre. La jeune femme s'en inquiéta et le questionna du regard. Il prit une grande inspiration et osa enfin prendre la parole.

.

"_ Je sui désolé Lisbon, tout ça c'est de ma faute."

"_ Non c'est la faute de cette pluie.""_ Mais si je ne vous avais pas parlé de ce que j'avais fait, on se serait pas disputé et…"

"_ Le passé est le passé, il faut vivre dans le présent."

.

Les paroles de Lisbon réconfortèrent le mentaliste et ils se sourirent. Les choses allaient redevenir comme avant, les petites blagues, les prises de tête, les disputes qui se règlent autours d'un café et d'un thé. La vie normale pour Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane. Ils allaient rapprendre à être amis et oublier le passé. La vie était bien trop courte pour s'en vouloir pour un poste, Lisbon l'avait apprit à ses dépends. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre ça. Jane était son ami, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, surtout ses défauts et elle l'aimait come il était. Alors elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il avait fait mais plutôt à ce qu'il allait faire pour rendre sa vie insupportable. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

_Je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je pourrais vous poster le prochain OS mais je fais mon possible pour que ce soit rapidement._


	17. Complicité

_Alors pour commencer je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais encore et toujours le boulot, me pardonnerez-vous?_

_Bon alors voilà un petit OS très friendship, mais avec du Jisbon tout de même._

_Merci encore à **Leelou09**, **s-damon-s**, **solealuna**,** janeandteresa**, **Pasca**, **Silhara**, **Totallyfan** et **Gavroche31** pour les commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez encore mon travail._

_Je bosse sur un nouvel OS pour le début de semaine prochaine ainsi qu'une nouvelle fic qui arrivera lorsque j'aurais fini de poster mes deux autres._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Complicité**

.

.

.

"_ Encore une journée calme," se lamenta Jane qui ne supportait plus de rester à ne rien faire.

.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient eu aucunes affaires et tous se contentaient de remplir des rapports en retard, sauf Jane qui somnolait sur son canapé à longueur de journée. Mais au bout du quatrième jour il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il s'occupe, qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire. Il avait bien pensé à embêter Lisbon mais cette dernière était absente pour la journée, problème personnel à résoudre lui avait-on dit.

Comme il était de nature curieuse, il avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de la jeune femme pour qu'elle manque une journée de travail, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Alors il était là, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, les yeux tournaient vers le bureau de la brunette, attendant qu'elle revienne.

Cho l'observait de temps en temps, sachant parfaitement à quoi pensait le mentaliste. Il ne savait pas comme lui lire dans les pensées, mais il savait que Jane sans Lisbon était perdu. Et sans savoir pourquoi il le prit en pitié. Car oui, son ami faisait peine à voir, assit comme ça depuis plusieurs heures, les yeux ne quittant pas le bureau vide de l'autre coté de la pièce, le regard emplit de l'espoir de voir arriver son rayon de soleil.

Les heures continuèrent de défiler sans que rien ne vienne perturber le calme ambiant et vint enfin l'heure de partir. Tout les agents rangèrent leurs affaires et saluèrent le consultant qui n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Van Pelt vint même lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et le rassurant en lui disant que Lisbon serait de retour le lendemain.

.

Mais lorsque le lendemain matin Jane arriva au bureau, lançant un bref coup d'œil vers le bureau de la jeune femme, il constata qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue et cette fois il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Il se décida donc à allé voir Hightower, elle seule pourrait l'aidait, du moins l'espérait-il.

Il marcha jusqu'au bureau et frappa à la porte. La patronne lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit et il n'hésita pas à presque agresser la jeune femme avec ses questions.

.

"_ Où est Lisbon? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue aujourd'hui? A-t-elle eu un accident? A-t-elle des problèmes?"

.

Il reprit ensuite son souffle, ayant débité toutes ces questions d'une traite sous le regard quelque peu amusé de la jeune femme assise derrière son bureau. Elle savait que Patrick Jane était très attachée à Teresa Lisbon, mais elle ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point.

Elle reposa son stylo sur son bureau, croisa les bras devant elle et fit un signe de tête au consultant pour qu'il prenne un siège afin qu'elle réponde au moins à une de ses questions.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, toujours curieux sur le cas de l'absence de Lisbon. Deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il était vraiment perdu. Il avait besoin de la voir, de se rassurer sur son sort, chaque jour qui passait et ça Hightower l'avait bien compris.

.

"_ Alors premièrement Patrick, l'agent Lisbon n'a pas eut d'accident, elle va bien et n'a pas de problème grave, deuxièmement elle reviendra dans quelques jours, pour le moment elle se repose chez elle."

"_ Mais si elle n'a rien de grave pourquoi ne revient-elle pas au bureau?" S'inquiéta tout de même le mentaliste.

"_ Un problème d'ordre personnel et elle a besoin de se reposer, c'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous dire."

.

Cela sonnait la fin de cette petite conversation qui avait pour but de rassurer le blond mais qui eut un tout autre effet sur lui. Il se leva quand même pour quitter le bureau, la tête encore emplit de questions auxquelles il lui fallait des réponses.

Au lieu de se rendre dans la cuisine se faire un thé, ou de se réinstaller sur son canapé, il prit sa veste et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur avant de descendre au parking prendre sa voiture. Personne ne lui répondait alors il allait vérifier par lui-même que Lisbon allait bien. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme de ne pas venir au bureau deux jours de suites, elle devait avoir un problème, et qu'importe ce que lui avait dit Hightower. Il savait que Lisbon était un bourreau de travail et qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer une journée loin de son bureau, elle y passait même une partie de ses nuits alors il avait de quoi se faire du souci.

.

Jane roula rapidement, la peur augmentant en lui à chaque mètre parcouru avec sa voiture, à chaque mètre le rapprochant de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa collègue, quelque chose de grave. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il ressentait ça, ni d'où pouvait bien venir cette faculté de savoir comment elle allait jour après jour sans même la voir, mais c'était bien là, dans un coin de son cœur et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Il arriva enfin dans la rue de Lisbon et se gara devant la maison. La voiture n'était pas là, mauvais signe. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte mais avant de frapper il risqua un œil part la fenêtre, simplement pour vérifier qu'elle était bien chez elle.

Les voisins allaient surement le prendre pour un voyeur, aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas trop et toqua à la porte, attendant impatiemment une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il frappa une seconde fois, mais comme la réponse tardait à venir, il se dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose à entrer. Au pire il recevrait un bon crochet du droit de la part de l'agent, mais au moins il saurait qu'elle allait bien.

L'appartement était sombre, calme, mais surtout dans un désordre incroyable. Il était déjà venu auparavant et savait que Lisbon n'avait pas défait tout ses cartons, mais là c'était pire que dans ses souvenirs.

Les coussins du canapé étaient sur le sol, au milieu de bibelots brisés et d'album photos. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée dans la pièce et avait laissé des traces de son passage.

Le mentaliste avança précautionneusement, essayant de ne pas marcher sur les morceaux de porcelaine, sur les photos qui ne s trouvaient plus à leur place sur les pages des albums. Ce fut un vrai parcourt du combattant mais il arriva enfin au bas de l'escalier qu'il monta quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de Lisbon, une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre.

Il entendit alors des sanglots à peine étouffés provenant de la pièce du fond et il courut, poussant la porte si fort en entrant qu'elle frappa contre le mur avec violence, faisant sursauter la jeune femme allongée sur son lit.

.

"_ Lisbon que s'est-il passait chez vous?" demanda-t-il en courant jusqu'à elle sur le lit.

"_ Jane…" souffla la jeune femme qui ne pensa même pas à l'enguirlander pour son entrée fracassante.

.

Au lieu de quoi elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, enfouissant sa tête dans le coup de son collègue qui resserra ses bras autours d'elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, il ne savait pas pourquoi le salon était si en désordre. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Lisbon était au plus mal et qu'elle avait besoin de lui en cet instant, besoin d'un épaule pour pleurer. Alors il ne dit rien et la laissa verser ses torrents de larmes.

Une fois que ses réserves furent épuisées, la brunette se décala et tourna la tête à l'opposé de Jane, ne voulant pas croiser son regard interrogatif. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir lui parler, lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa peine, le pourquoi de ses larmes, elle qui ne pleurait jamais, mais elle ne savait pas comment commencer.

.

"_ Lisbon dites moi ce qui ne va pas," l'implora-t-il, comme si cela allait l'aider elle autant que lui.

.

Lisbon tourna les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Jane. Il était réellement inquiet pour elle et cela la toucha au fond de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le laissé dans l'ignorance, pas après avoir pleuré sur son épaule et surtout pas après lui avoir à maintes reprises demandés d'être honnête avec elle. Elle se devait de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait depuis si longtemps.

Elle sentit les doigts de Jane venir se poser sur sa joue et effacer les traces de ses larmes. Elle sourit faiblement en fermant les yeux, savourant son touché si doux et tendre et prit une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir et de lui parler.

.

"_ Une amie d'enfance, Melinda Campbell, est morte il y a quelques jours, nous étions ensemble à l'école puis au collège jusqu'à la mort de mon père. On ne s'était pas revu depuis, chacune ayant fait sa vie, mais nous restions en contact via des lettres, puis internet."

"_ Je suis désolé Lisbon."

"_ Elle a eut un accident de voiture en rentrant du travail et elle laisse derrière elle deux enfants et un mari, le pire c'est qu'elle était enceinte d'un troisième."

.

Jane encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher mais avec un pincement au cœur. Perdre une femme et un enfant, il connaissait, il était déjà passé par là et il savait que ce serait difficile pour monsieur Campbell, mais il avait la chance d'avoir encore deux enfants pour le maintenir dans le droit chemin.

Il prit de nouveau Lisbon dans ses bras, la berçant alors que de nouvelles larmes venaient remplacer les précédents. Cette Melinda devait vraiment avoir été une très bonne amie pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Et puis alors, il comprit l'état du salon, il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications.

Il entendit Lisbon lui parler de nouveau et il l'écouta vider son sac, lui parlant de son enfance avec son amie, leurs loisirs, leurs échappatoires à une vie de tourments. Car Melinda avait vécu la même situation que Teresa et les deux jeunes filles se soutenaient l'une l'autre. Cela lui fit du bien d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été seule durant cette sombre période de sa vie, même si en même temps il était triste d'apprendre qu'une autre petite fille avait vécu la même chose.

.

"_ Nous avions pour habitude de nous rendre à la patinoire près de chez nous quand les choses allaient vraiment mal, ça nous faisait du bien de patiner et Melinda connaissait bien le gardien alors il nous laissait entrer quand nous le voulions."

.

Il vit le sourire rêveur de la jeune femme sur son visage au souvenir de cette époque d'insouciance avec son amie. Elle semblait en conserver de si beaux souvenirs qu'il eut envi de faire quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose qu'elle allait surement aimer.

Il s'assura qu'elle allait mieux avant de se lever, prétextant descendre lui faire un café, qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre, sortir son téléphone de sa poche et composer un numéro qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Il resta un petit moment avec son interlocuteur et finit par raccrocher le sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait être heureuse, elle allait pouvoir de nouveau vivre un peu de ces instants qui lui avaient permit de s'évader de son quotidien de petite fille triste.

.

Jane revint dans la chambre, une tasse de café à la main et la présenta à Lisbon qui la prit en le remerciant. Elle savoura le breuvage bien chaud en se réinstallant sur son lit, la peine la quittant peu à peu. Jane avait le don de lui redonner le sourire, de la faire se sentir mieux lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle aimait lorsqu'il parvenait à n'être que son ami et non pas cet homme qui cherchait à entrer dans sa tête et à lire ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, il était cet homme, celui qui l'écoutait, qui la soutenait, qui se contentait d'être là, en silence.

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard malicieux de son consultant. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle posa la tasse sur sa table de chevet et se redressa, tapant le pied du lit pour qu'il s'installe, ce qu'il fit gentiment.

.

"_ Qu'avez-vous dans la tête Jane?" Le questionna-t-elle.

"_ Une surprise," fut sa seule réponse.

.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à la brunette qui voulait savoir qu'elle surprise il prévoyait de lui faire. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les surprises et encore moins quand elles venaient de Jane. Il pouvait être gentil mais en générale ses surprises étaient du gente à lui apportait des problèmes et elle n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. Jane se rapprocha d'elle et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille.

.

"_ Préparez-vous nous partons dans dix minutes."

.

Puis il se leva, quitta la chambre et attendit dans le salon. Lisbon le rejoignit moins de cinq minutes plus tard, habillait des pieds à la tête, bien chaudement car la saison se faisait plus fraiche. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que cela allait lui servir pour la surprise de Jane.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils prirent la voiture du mentaliste et celui-ci roula en silence jusqu'à la patinoire de Sacramento, encore fermait à cette période de l'année. La jeune femme se tourna vers le blond qui lui souriait, fier de lui. Il se gara sur le parking vide et fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte, en parfait gentleman qu'il était. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Là, un homme les accueillit chaleureusement, prenant dans ses bras le mentaliste qui lui rendit son étreinte.

.

"_ Ce cher vieux Patrick, je suis bien content de te revoir," lui assura l'homme en le serrant fort contre lui.

"_ Moi aussi Ray, je te présente Teresa Lisbon, une collègue et amie," répondit Jane en rapprochant Lisbon en la tirant par la main.

.

La brunette serra la main de Ray et il les conduisit dans les vestiaires où ils purent se changer et mettre leurs patins. Une fois prêt, ils se levèrent, tanguant un peu mais ils trouvèrent bien vite l'équilibre et avancèrent jusqu'au petit portique qui leur était ouvert. Lisbon fut la première sur la glace, suivit par Jane, beaucoup moins à l'aise que dans ses chaussures.

Le consultant resta en arrière, bien accroché à la barrière de sécurité et observa la jeune femme évoluer avec grâce sur la glace, tournant, sautant comme une pro. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était heureuse, libre de toute la peine qu'elle avait ressentit quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait réussis, elle allait mieux et il était heureux, pour elle et pour lui, car lorsqu'elle était malheureuse, inévitablement il l'était aussi. Alors de la voir s'amuser ainsi lui réchauffa le cœur.

La jeune femme se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui, ralentissant en se tournant légèrement sur le coté. Elle se retrouva juste à la hauteur de son visage et se pencha vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, lui soufflant un merci à l'oreille. Alors qu'il réalisait tout juste ce qu'elle venait de faire, il la sentit lui prendre la main et l'entrainer sur la glace avec elle.

Teresa Lisbon se sentait revivre ce soir et tout cela grâce à Patrick Jane. Elle avait perdu une amie très proche et en avait découvert un autre, un qui évoluait à ses cotés tout les jours depuis des années. Ils s'étaient découvert une certaine complicité et la confiance, car il fallait bien que Jane ait confiance en Lisbon car elle maitrisait bien mieux la glace de lui.

Ils passèrent ainsi la plus belle soirée depuis bien longtemps, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

.

.

.

**The End**


	18. Balle perdue

_Salut à tous, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous._

_Je commence par la mauvaise? Alors voilà, finalement il n'y aura pas la suite de mon OS dans cette série d'OS et la première partie est remplacée par un autre texte._

_La bonne maintenant? L'OS en question est finalement devenue une fic._

_Par contre, ayant déjà plusieurs fics en court, je vous demande votre avis, vous voulez que je poste quand même cette nouvelle fic ou alors j'attends un peu d'en avoir fini avec les autres? Je vous laisse le choix et me baserais à la majorité._

_Donc, comme toujours, un grand merci à tous mes reviewers sans qui je n'aurais plus envi de continuer d'écrire, alors merci beaucoup à tous. En particulier à **Solealuna**, **Pasca**, **Silhara**, **janeandteresa**, **Calypsoh**, **Leelou09**, **Pepe64** et **Totallyfan**, vous trouverez donc la suite dans une fic intitulée « Puzzle sanglant », titre trouvé par mon amie Aurel72, merci mon binôme._

_Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre 18, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il m'a été inspiré par mon père un soir où le syndrome de la page blanche s'était fait ressentir._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Balle perdue**

.

.

.**  
**

C'était un matin comme les autres, l'équipe au grand complet travaillait sur différents dossiers, tapant sur ordinateur les comptes rendus d'enquête, tandis que Jane se prélassait sur son canapé, les yeux rivés sur sa tâche d'Elvis au plafond.

Depuis quelques jours il se faisait plus calme, écoutant à la lettre ce que lui disait Lisbon, au plus grand étonnement de celle-ci. Pas une seule fois il n'avait fait un pas de travers et cela devenait même inquiétant pour la jeune femme. Elle avait apprit à se méfier de l'eau qui dort comme on dit. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec Jane. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Mais pour Lisbon s'en était trop, elle se faisait vraiment trop de souci pour lui et elle se décida à allé le voir, lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

La jeune femme arriva dans l'open space, jeta un œil à ses subordonnés qui travaillaient puis se dirigea vers le canapé de Jane. Il avait fini par s'endormir et la jeune femme le trouva bien pale. Elle se pencha vers lui, écouta sa respiration et la trouva un peu rapide, mais rien de bien inquiétant en soit. Peut-etre était-il seulement fatigué, en même temps il ne rentrait pas souvent chez lui, préférant le calme de son grenier au CBI à la solitude de sa demeure.

Lisbon fit demi-tour et retourna à ses dossiers. Elle avait beaucoup moins de paperasse depuis que Jane faisait ce qu'on lui disait et elle appréciait beaucoup ça. Elle aurait bien plus de temps pour elle, n'étant pas obligée de finir tard et elle s'en faisait une joie. Elle se remit donc au travail avec une nouvelle motivation.

La matinée se passa dans le calme, bien trop calme puisque Jane n'était pas venue une seule fois l'embêter dans son bureau et cette fois Lisbon s'inquiéta vraiment. Ce n'était décidément pas normal. Mais alors qu'elle allait se lever pour retourner le voir, son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha tout en gardant un œil sur Jane, toujours allongé sur son canapé, les yeux fermés.

.

"_ Lisbon," répondit-elle. "Oui…. Très bien on arrive."

.

Puis elle raccrocha, pris sa veste et ses clés pour se rendre dans l'open space prévenir ses collègues. Elle leur expliqua en gros ce qu'elle savait et les quatre agents se levèrent pour se rendre sur le parking.

Jane se redressa lentement en entendant le bruit que faisaient ses collègues mais ne se leva pas. Lisbon le trouva vraiment d'aspect malade et se rapprocha de lui, inquiète.

.

"_ Jane, vous êtes sure que ça va?" demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

"_ Juste un peu fatigué Lisbon, ça va aller," répondit-il en se levant à l'aide de la main que lui présentait Lisbon.

.

Il eut du mal à tenir l'équilibre mais continua quand même jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il attendit que Lisbon le rejoigne. La jeune femme secoua la tête par désaccord, elle aurait préféré qu'il reste au CBI pour se reposer à défaut d'aller voir le médecin, mais c'était Jane et elle savait bien qu'il irait toujours à l'encontre de ce qu'elle lui dirait. A croire qu'il était né pour lui désobéir.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le silence. Jane avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et avait posé son front contre la vitre de la porte, profitant de la fraicheur bienvenue que cela lui procurait. Il n'avait pas parlé, ne s'était pas informé de l'endroit où ils se rendaient, ni de ce qui les attendaient. Il se contentait de suivre les autres comme un bon petit soldat.

Lisbon ne voulut pas le déranger, il semblait aller trop mal et comme il ne voulait pas se faire soigner, autant qu'il dorme ici, dans la voiture, au moins elle pouvait garder un œil sur lui. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir mal comme ça et elle savait que pour rien au monde il n'irait voir de médecin. Elle pouvait le comprendre, elle-même ne les aimait pas. Mais parfois il fallait aller contre ses appréhensions pour sa propre santé et Jane devrait y penser.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur place et Lisbon sortit de la voiture, suivit d'un Jane un peu patraque qui se tenait le ventre. Elle voulut aller le voir pour savoir s'il ne préférait pas l'attendre dans la voiture, mais un agent de la police locale arriva vers elle et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient. Elle se laissa donc guider vers le corps de la victime tout en gardant un œil du coté de Jane.

La victime se trouvait dans le coffre d'une voiture. C'était une jeune femme de vingt ans, brune et avait un tatouage sur le haut de l'épaule gauche. Elle avait des piercings un peu partout sur les oreilles ainsi que dans le nez et un autre au nombril. Son débardeur était déchiré par endroit ce qui laissait voir la plaie qu'elle avait sur le ventre. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir mais Lisbon avait l'habitude de ça donc elle se força à regarder encore pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

.

"_ Nous avons déjà arrêté l'homme qui conduisait la voiture," annonça l'agent. "Il est avec mon collègue là-bas."

.

Lisbon suivit des yeux la main de l'agent et découvrit un homme menotté à l'arrière d'une voiture de police. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui, elle avait des questions à lui poser. Mais alors qu'elle approchait de la voiture, un homme fit irruption sur la scène de crime, une arme à la main en hurlant.

Instinctivement, tous les agents sortirent leurs armes et le braquèrent. Jane, qui se trouvait non loin de la voiture de police, se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et un coup de feu retentit. Les agents tirent sur l'homme avant d'aller vers lui pour voir s'il respirait encore. Lisbon suivit Cho, se pencha sur l'homme, lui prit son arme et se redressa en constatent qu'il n'était que blessé. Elle se redressa et se retourna vers son consultant pour le découvrir au sol.

Son cœur rata un battement, des sueurs froides lui traversèrent le corps et elle courut vers lui.

.

"_ Jane," cria-t-elle en se mettant à genou à coté de lui. "Jane répondez moi, s'il vous plait répondait moi."

"_ Lisbon," souffla le mentaliste.

.

Il tenta de se relever mais elle l'obligea à rester au sol d'une main sur son épaule.

.

"_ Ne bougez pas Jane les secours arrivent," lui dit-elle, tentant de retenir les larmes.

"_ Ça va Lisbon, je ne suis pas touché," la rassura-t-il.

.

Mais alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se lever, une violente douleur dans le ventre l'obligea une nouvelle fois à se recoucher et il perdit connaissance. Lisbon le secoua, lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux, le suppliant de revenir à lui mais rien n'y faisait et ses yeux restèrent obstinément clos.

Derrière elle, une ambulance arriva et deux secouristes arrivèrent pour le prendre en charge. Cho leur expliqua la situation et les hommes se mirent au travail, repoussant Lisbon qui refusait de lâcher la main de Jane. Ce fut Van Pelt qui les aida en attrapant sa patronne par les épaules pour l'éloigner. La brune suivit son agent a contre cœur tout en gardant son regard rivé à son consultant.

Il n'était pas blessé, elle avait pût le constater, mais il allait mal, il était encore plus blanc que le matin et était inconscient. Elle sentait son cœur battre avec affolement dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait et elle avait peur.

Les secouristes emmenèrent Jane dans l'ambulance et partirent, suivit de prêt par les agents du CBI, sauf Cho qui était resté avec la police locale pour régler l'affaire.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Lisbon faisait les cents pas, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer Van Pelt, mais la jeune femme ne dit rien, comprenant parfaitement sa patronne. Si c'était Rigsby à la place de Jane, elle serait exactement dans les mêmes conditions, inquiète, impossible à tenir en place.

Lisbon ne pouvait pas croire ce qui arrivait, Jane était à l'hôpital, elle ne savait pas comment il allait, elle ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment été blessé ou pas, elle n'avait pas vue avant que les secouristes arrivent.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt et qu'il la laisse seule, elle ne voulait pas devoir vivre sans lui. Jusqu'à présent elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce que serait sa vie sans son consultant, mais à présent elle savait que sa vie ne serait rien sans lui. Elle avait besoin de lui, de ses blagues, de son sourire, de coups foireux. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre et elle se fit la promesse que si jamais il s'en sortait alors elle lui dirait à quel point il était important pour elle.

A ce moment-là, un médecin arriva vers eux et Lisbon cessa de marcher pour aller à sa rencontre. L'homme avait un léger sourire sur le visage, ce qui rassura les deux femmes.

.

"_ Vous êtes là pour Patrick Jane?" demanda-t-il.

"_ Oui," lui répondit Lisbon avec empressement. "Comment va-t-il docteur?"

"_ Monsieur Jane va bien, la balle lui a juste effleuré le bras mais il va bien."

"_ Alors, pourquoi a-t-il perdu connaissance?" S'inquiéta Lisbon.

"_ Il a fait une crise d'appendicite tout simplement, c'Est-ce qui fait qu'il allait mal. Cela doit durer depuis plusieurs jours je pense à voir son état, mais il va s'en sortir. Il a juste besoin de repos. Vous pouvez aller le voir, il est dans la chambre 201."

.

Et avec ça, il s'éloigna du groupe. Lisbon souffla de soulagement et se tourna vers sa jeune collègue en souriant. Jane allait bien, Jane était en vie, Jane ne la quitterait pas. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Van Pelt et pleura de joie tandis que la jeune agent refermait ses bras sur sa patronne, heureuse elle aussi.

Apres quelques minutes à se serrer l'une contre l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes se séparent et Lisbon se rendit à la chambre de Jane. Allait mourrait d'envi de le voir, de se rassurer sur son état, même si les mots du médecin étaient encourageant, elle ne serait pleinement rassurée que lorsqu'elle le verrait de ses propres yeux.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre lentement et chercha son consultant du regard. Elle le trouva dans le lit du fond, endormit. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et s'installa sur le fauteuil à coté du lit, prenant ensuite délicatement la main de Jane dans la sienne. Elle l'observa dormir et se sentit coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir vu qu'il allait mal, coupable de l'avoir fait venir avec elle sur cette scène de crime, coupable parce qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple consultant.

Elle sentit Jane bouger contre sa main et tenta de la retirer mais il exerça une pression pour l'en empêcher. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Lisbon en lui souriant, sourire que lui rendit la jeune femme.

.

"_ Hey…" souffla-t-il.

"_ Hey…" répondit-elle.

"_ Vous allez bien Lisbon?" Questionna alors Jane.

"_ C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça," sourit la jeune femme.

"_ Je vais bien, si on oubli que je me trouve dans un lit d'hôpital et que je déteste les hôpitaux."

"_ Vous étiez malade Jane et… vous avez pris une balle."

.

Lisbon baissa les yeux pour que Jane ne voie pas les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Mais elle sentit alors une main glisser sous son menton et elle releva la tête pour lui faire face. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Jane et Lisbon s'en voulu d'être aussi faible.

Le mentaliste tira sur la main de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se lever et à venir s'installer sur le rebord du lit, ce qu'elle fit, un peu gênée quand même.

.

"_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lisbon?" demanda alors Jane.

"_ Je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive Jane, je m'en veux tellement, vous étiez malade et vous n'auriez pas dû venir avec moi, vous auriez pût mourir là-bas, vous…"

"_ Mais je suis en vie et avec vous, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez tiré dessus, même si vous en rêvez souvent."

.

Ils se sourirent un moment et Jane attira la jeune femme contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et Lisbon posa sa tête contre son torse, trop heureuse de le savoir en vie. Elle laissa encore quelques larmes couler puis releva la tête pour se retrouver face au regard de Jane. Ce dernier la regardait avec intensité et il réduisit la distance entre eux pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux à ce contacte. Il se recula ensuite et la reprit contre lui.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, à savourer la présence de l'autre et à remercier le ciel que ce n'ait pas été plus grave. Ils étaient tous les deux en vie et finalement, cette balle perdue avait servit à quelque chose, elle avait permit à Jane de se soigner. S'il n'avait pas prit cette balle, alors cela aurait pût être plus grave. Finalement, l'un comme l'autre remercièrent intérieurement l'homme qui avait tiré.

Une simple balle avait permit à Jane de rester en vie et allait encore pouvoir embêter Lisbon pendant longtemps.

.

.

.

**The End**


	19. Regagner ta confiance Partie I

_Salut, me revoilà enfin avec un OS. Bon je le voyais en deux parties, mais je pense qu'il fera trois, je vais voir._

_Je vous remercie encore de continuer de me lire, malgré la fréquence des postes trèèèès longue._

_Bonne lecture et je vous promets de faire vite pour la suite, et cette fois je n'en ferais pas une fic, lol._

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Regagner ta confiance Partie I**

.

.

.**  
**

"_ Ca suffit Jane, je ne veux plus rien entendre."

"_ Mais Lisbon, j'ai rien fais moi."

"_ Mais bien sure, et le carnet d'adresse du procureur c'est retrouvé tout seul dans votre poche peut-être?"

"_ Bon c'est vrai que j'y ai jeté un œil mais je ne l'ai pas pris."

"_ Je vous avez prévenus Jane, plus de coup tordu et voilà que vous faite encore parler de vous."

.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de son consultant et se rendit dans son bureau. Elle n'en pouvait plus, Jane ne faisait vraiment que des bêtises et ça allait encore retomber sur elle, en tant que sa supérieur c'était à elle qu'on allait remonter les bretelles. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se calmer un peu, agir comme quelqu'un de responsable de temps en temps. Il fallait croire que sa bonne étoile l'avait quitté depuis l'arrivée de Jane dans son équipe.

Teresa Lisbon s'assit derrière son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le rapport qu'elle devait remettre à Hightower avant la fin de la journée. Il allait encore falloir qu'elle couvre Jane en trouvant une quelconque excuse pour son comportement, mais elle ne savait plus quoi inventer pour le sortir de là. Elle se dit que cette fois elle ne pourrait rien pour lui. Ni pour elle d'ailleurs. Elle ne pensait pas que sa supérieur laisserait passer, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la précédente enquête. Il avait encore joué de son charme pour faire avouer un suspect, ou plutôt une suspecte et l'avocat de celle-ci avait bien faillit obtenir le vice de procédure. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Mais cette fois elle doutait qu'elle en aurait autant.

Elle commença la rédaction du rapport quand des coups frappés à la porte attirèrent son attention. Elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Patrick Jane. Que voulait-il encore?

.

"_ Lisbon, je suis désolée mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi."

"_ Laissez tomber Jane, je ne veux rien savoir," lui dit la jeune femme dans un souffle. "Je trouverais bien une excuse pour vos agissements mais je ne vous couvrirais plus à partir de maintenant. Ma patience à des limites et vous venez de les atteindre."

"_ Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me croire quand je vous dis que je n'y suis pour rien?" Demanda le consultant, à la fois triste et blessé du manque de confiance de sa patronne.

"_ Je vous l'ai dis, je ne veux rien entendre de plus à ce sujet."

.

Puis elle se replongea dans son rapport. Jane resta un moment à la fixer, se demandant comment il pourrait regagner sa confiance mais il se disait que peut-être il n'y arriverait pas. Lisbon ne voulait plus le croire et s'il avait été à sa place il aurait lui aussi eu du mal à y croire. Mais pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, pour une fois qu'il avait suivit les ordres même s'il savait pertinemment que les agents faisaient fausse route, pour une fois qu'il avait gardé ses commentaires pour lui. Il se disait qu'il avait bien trop souvent joué avec le feu et qu'à présent il venait de commencer à se bruler les ailes. Il aurait du mal à ne pas se consumer entièrement, surtout si Lisbon ne l'aidait pas à éteindre ce feu.

Il quitta donc le bureau de la jeune femme, le cœur lourd. Il savait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes avec la hiérarchie et que, même si Hightower pensait qu'il était responsable du problème, seule Lisbon prendrait et serrait sanctionné. Il devait savoir qui avait voulut le piéger pour pouvoir lui venir en aide et regagner sa confiance. Ca n'allait pas être facile mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi.

Il avança silencieusement dans l'espace de travail et se dirigea directement vers son canapé où il se laissa tomber avec un soupir de frustration. Il ne savait vraiment pas qui pouvait avoir fait ça.

Cho le regarda passer sans même lui adresser la parole. L'asiatique lui en voulait de jouer ainsi avec la carrière de Lisbon. Il aimait bien sa patronne et, même si Jane était un ami, il ne pouvait cautionner ce qu'il avait fait. A cause de lui, le carnet contenant les preuves avait disparu conviction et ils avaient dû travailler encore plus afin de trouver de nouvelle preuves contre le procureur. Ils avaient finis par en trouver mais, ils auraient pu finir l'affaire bien plu tôt s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu contre temps. De ce fait l'asiatique en avait après le consultant. Il mettrait du temps avant de lui pardonner.

Jane prit place sur son eternel canapé, se demandant encore comment il allait faire comprendre à Lisbon qu'il n'y était pour rien? Et surtout se demandant comment il allait trouver celui ou celle qui était responsable de toute cette histoire, car il y avait bien un responsable et comme ce n'était pas lui, il allait devoir le prouver aux autres.

oOoOoOo

Lisbon tapait encore ses rapports lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte de son bureau. Elle releva la tête, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir, surement Hightower pour lui faire comprendre que Jane en avait une fois de trop fait qu'à sa tête. Mais alors qu'elle autorisait le visiteur à entrer, elle fut surprise de voir l'ex-femme du procureur.

L'agent se leva pour la saluer.

.

"_ Bonjour madame Tyler."

"_ Bonjour agent Lisbon," salua la femme en retour.

"_ Que puis-je faire pour vous?" demanda alors Lisbon, intrigué de la présence de cette femme dans son bureau.

"_ Je viens vous présenter des excuses de la part de mon petit garçon."

.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait lui parler madame Tyler. Elle se souvenait bien sur de son petit garçon, Josh. Un adorable gamin de six ans, blond avec de grands yeux verts rieurs et pleins de malice. Jane s'était très bien entendu avec le petit et avait disparut lors de l'interrogatoire de monsieur Tyler. Il n'était revenu que bien plus tard, toujours souriant et tenant la main de l'enfant dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas pensé à quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un appel lui signalant que le fameux carnet avait disparu.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par madame Tyler.

.

"_ Voilà, Josh a fait une bêtise qui va surement vous créer des problèmes."

"_ Je ne vois pas ce que votre fils aurait bien pu faire," lui répondit Lisbon en souriant, tentant de minimiser la faute de l'enfant, sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

"_ Oh croyez-moi, sa faute est grave."

"_ Prenez donc un siège et expliquez moi ce que votre fils a fait," proposa Lisbon en montrant la chaise devant son bureau.

.

Madame Tyler s'installa donc face à Lisbon, croisa ses jambes et prit une profonde inspiration.

.

"_ Le carnet d'adresse de mon ex-mari que vous avez trouvé dans la poche de votre consultant," commença-t-elle, "c'est mon fils qui l'y à caché."

"_ Je vous demande pardon?"

"_ Mon fils savait que ce carnet était important pour son père et il savait aussi qu'il l'était pour vous. Comme son père ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention, il a voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague comme il m'a dit et il à glissé le carnet dans la poche de votre consultant pendant qu'ils jouaient ensemble."

"_ Donc Jane n' rien fait," dit alors Lisbon, plus pour elle-même que pour sa visiteuse.

"_ Non il n'a rien fait et par la faute de Josh votre collègue risque d'avoir des problèmes."

"_ Ne vous en faites pas madame Tyler, je vais arranger ça," la rassura Lisbon. "Je vous remercie d'être venu me le dire et je vais faire au mieux pour que personne ne vienne embêter votre fils."

"_ Il a déjà été punie pour ça, mais si vous voulez lui faire un peu peur, histoire qu'il ne fasse plus de bêtises de ce genre, il n'y a pas de souci."

.

Les deux femmes se sourirent un moment puis madame Tyler prit congé et rentra chez elle.

Lisbon resta quelques minutes seule dans son bureau à réfléchir. Ainsi Jane lui avait dit la vérité, il n'avait rien fait de mal, pour une fois il n'était en rien responsable et elle l'avait jugé trop vite. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, de ne pas l'avoir cru alors qu'il avait l'air vraiment sincère. Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir, qu'elle s'excuse auprès de lui, en espérant qu'il acceptera ses excuses.

La jeune femme se leva et se rendit dans l'open space où elle trouva Cho et les autres, travaillant sur leur rapport. Elle chercha des yeux son consultant qu'elle avait vu plus tôt s'installer sur son canapé. Mais le dit canapé était vide, Jane n'était plus là.

.

"_ Quelqu'un a vu Jane?" demanda-t-elle à ses collègues.

"_ Il est parti il y a quelques minutes mais n'a pas dit où il allait," lui répondit Van Pelt.

"_ Merci."

.

Lisbon retourna dans son bureau et prit son téléphone. Elle appela Jane mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle tenta comme ça plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois elle tombait fatalement sur le répondeur. Jane lui en voulait vraiment et elle allait avoir du mal à ce qu'il lui fasse de nouveau confiance, pourtant elle en avait besoin.

Elle décida donc de tout faire pour regagner la confiance de son consultant.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	20. Regagner ta confiance Partie II

_Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je viens juste de finir d'écrire la suite, ma semaine a été très chargé en travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire avant. Enfin l'important c'est de l'avoir non?_

_Je pense que ce sera le dernier OS avant au moins trois semaines, je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'en écrire un autre avant Samedi et je part justement Samedi en vacances. M'en voulez pas hein._

_Je remercie encore chaleureusement **enjoy**,** janeandteresa**, **solealuna**, **leelou09** et **Pepe64** pour vos commentaires._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Regagner ta confiance Partie II**

.

.

.**  
**

Une semaine venait de s'écouler et Jane n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de vie, personne ne l'avait vu, personne ne lui avait parlé, en bref personne ne savait rien. Les premiers jours, Lisbon avait tenté de le joindre sans y parvenir. Elle était même allée chez lui mais elle n'avait obtenue aucune réponse.

La jeune femme avait tenté de reléguer dans un coin de son esprit l'angoisse que l'absence de son consultant provoquait chez elle mais jusqu'à présent elle n'y était pas parvenue. Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, qu'il ne se laisse aller à dire tout et n'importe quoi à la mauvaise personne et que cela finisse mal. Avec lui il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Depuis donc une semaine, l'humeur de Teresa Lisbon n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle était facilement irritable, buvait cafés sur cafés et ne sortait presque plus de son bureau, seulement pour se faire encore et toujours du café.

Ses collègues avaient bien tentaient de la faire changé d'humeur en l'invitant chaque soir à venir boire un verre avec eux, ou tout simplement à partager la pizza de fin d'enquête deux jours plus tôt, mais elle avait à chaque fois refusé, prétextant des rapports à finir ou des plaintes à étudier et remplir.

Ils savaient bien que tout cela n'était que prétexte pour être seule à ruminer sa colère et sa peine envers Jane, mais que pouvaient-ils y faire? Eux-mêmes se faisaient beaucoup de souci pour le mentaliste. Depuis qu'il n'était plus là, l'ambiance n'était plus la même, les blagues étaient bel et bien fini et il ne restait qu'à faire des rapports ennuyeux jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Tout au long de la semaine ils avaient aussi tenté de joindre Jane, mais comme Lisbon, ils tombaient à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Ils avaient fini par laisser tomber. S'il ne voulait pas leur parler alors tant pis pour lui, ils n'allaient pas se rendre malade d'inquiétude pour lui. Même si dans le fond ils l'étaient quand même un peu.

Van Pelt ne parvenait pas à travailler convenablement, de voir sa patronne si inquiète, l'esprit ailleurs, ne l'aidait pas. Elle se faisait plus de souci pour Lisbon que pour Jane. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, si peu réceptive aux autres, si peu concentrée dans son travail, si inquiète pour le mentaliste alors qu'en temps normal elle était plutôt du genre à se réjouir de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes.

En fin de journée, Lisbon se décida enfin à rentré chez elle, plus tôt que d'habitude, ce qui n'étonna que peu ses collègues. Depuis quelques jours la jeune femme ne restait plus aussi tard au bureau, préférant se retrouver seule chez elle pour pleurer. Ils le savaient bien, elle pleurait beaucoup mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer.

Lisbon prit donc sa veste, son sac, éteignit son ordinateur et ferma son bureau à clé avant de partir en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle fit un petit signe de la main aux trois agents qui étaient toujours là, sachant bien qu'ils resteraient plus tard pour avancer le travail. Depuis qu'elle partait si tôt le soir, ses collègues s'occupaient des rapports, chose pour laquelle elle ne les remercierait jamais assez. Elle culpabilisait un peu de leur rajouter du travail, surtout le sien alors que c'était elle la patronne, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien, son esprit bien trop occupé à savoir ce que pouvait bien faire Jane.

Comment pouvait-il être partit comme ça? Pourquoi lui en vouloir autant parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru? Combien de fois lui avait-il mentit? Jamais elle n'avait réagit ainsi, mais cet homme était différent des autres et elle le savait. Il avait peu de gens à qui il tenait et Lisbon et son équipe étaient ces gens-là. Si eux n'avaient plus confiance en lui, alors il se retrouvait seul.

Lisbon s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir cru, elle s'en voulait parce que Jane lui avait presque juré n'y être pour rien dans cette histoire, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais non, elle avait douté de lui et voilà le résultat.

La voiture se gara devant une grande maison et Lisbon en sortit. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, hésita un moment, puis frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau mais toujours rien. Elle voulu continuer mais elle se dit aussi que les voisins pourraient se faire de mauvaises idées alors elle repartit jusqu'à sa voiture. Avant de démarrer elle regarda une dernière fois la maison et cru voir un rideau se fermer à l'étage mais n'en fut pas certaine.

Elle démarra enfin et rentra chez elle où elle se laissa aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Ce n'était que Jane, l'homme qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, celui qui lui faisait vivre un enfer chaque jour, qui la mettait toujours dans de délicates situations. Mais il était aussi celui qui parvenait à la faire sourire lorsqu'elle allait mal, celui qui venait se coucher sur son canapé durant de longues heures, lui apportant ainsi une présence silencieuse mais réconfortante. Il était celui qui lui permettait de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle l'avait lui si elle avait besoin de parler. Même si cela ne fonctionnait pas dans l'autre sens, Jane ne s'ouvrant jamais à personne, elle aimait pouvoir compter sur lui.

Et aujourd'hui il n'était plus là, il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours et elle avait peur, peur de ne jamais le revoir, peur qu'il ne revienne pas, qu'il soit partit loin, ou tout simplement qu'il décide de démissionner pour ne jamais revenir. Imaginer sa vie sans Patrick Jane donna de nouveau des larmes à la jeune femme. Elle ne le pouvait pas, sa vie sans lui ne serait plus jamais la même et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner.

Lisbon se leva de son canapé après plusieurs heures à pleurer, jeta le pot de glace qu'elle s'était mangée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était triste et monta se coucher. Demain elle devait se lever tôt et elle ne voulait pas que ses collègues se posent plus de questions qu'ils ne s'en posaient déjà.

oOoOo

Jane était assis sur son matelas, sous le Smiley de John Le Rouge, dans sa chambre. Il repensait à la semaine qu'il venait de passer, à la semaine loin du CBI, loin de ses collègues, loin de Lisbon. Il lui en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui, de ne pas l'avoir cru alors qu'il disait la vérité. Jamais il n'en avait autant voulu à la jeune femme et jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Toute cette semaine il avait réfléchis aux paroles de sa patronne.

.

_" Mais je ne vous couvrirais plus à partir de maintenant. Ma patience à des limites et vous venez de les atteindre"_

_.  
_

Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui? Cela signifiait-il que désormais elle ne voulait plus travailler avec lui? C'Est-ce qu'il en avait pensé et par colère il avait éteint son téléphone afin de ne pouvoir être joint par ses collègues. Il ne voulait pas les entendre le supplier de revenir, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, pas après le manque de confiance qu'ils avaient en lui.

Mais ce soir il avait eu envi de changer d'avis lorsqu'il avait entendu les coups frappés à la porte. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait venir à cette heure-ci et il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Lisbon. Normalement elle devait se trouver au CBI à travailler tard, comme toujours. Aussi fut-il surprit de la voir devant chez lui mais il n'avait pas répondu, encore bien trop en colère contre elle, mais aussi contre lui. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il lui avait si souvent mentit qu'il était normal qu'elle ait des doutes maintenant. Il avait mérité ce manque de confiance et il en avait conscience, il savait qu'à force de mentir, de cacher des choses cela lui retomberait dessus. Il avait envi de pardonner à Lisbon, il avait envi de lui dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il s'en voulait plus à lui-même qu'à elle mais il n'osait pas.

Apres s'être rendu compte qu'il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans le fait que Lisbon ne l'ai pas cru, il s'était écoulé une semaine. Apres ça, il n'osait plus remettre les pieds au CBI de peur d'être mal vu par ses collègues. Il les avait boudés durant plusieurs jours, n'écoutant même pas ses messages, sachant parfaitement qu'il devait en avoir plusieurs. Comment pourrait-il revenir maintenant?

Le mentaliste se réinstalla sur son matelas, repensant encore et encore à sa patronne. Cette femme était unique, la seule à pouvoir le supporter, la seule à savoir comment le faire sourire, la seule à lui avoir redonné le gout de vivre en quelques sortes. Sans elle, il serait toujours triste, elle était son rayon de soleil. Il aimait la faire sourire, la faire rire, elle était si belle lorsqu'elle souriait. Et rien que de la voir heureuse le rendait heureux, rien n'était plus important pour lui, sauf peut-etre sa vengeance, seul point sombre dans leur relation.

Jane ferma les yeux, laissant des images de Lisbon défiler dans sa tête et il fini par s'endormir.

oOoOo

Au petit matin, Lisbon se leva encore courbaturée de sa nuit agitée. Le manque de Jane était encore plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné et elle avait passé la nuit à rêver de lui, à le voir partir, à se voir courir après lui pour tenter de le retenir. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues lorsqu'elle avait ouverts les yeux et elle se traita de faible. Pourquoi pleurer pour un homme qui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle? Peut-etre parce qu'au fond d'elle-même elle ne pouvait se passer de lui, qu'il était plus qu'un simple ami et collègue à ses yeux. Elle réalisa alors l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle aimait Patrick Jane, malgré ses plans foireux, malgré son incapacité à obéir aux ordres, malgré son envi de vengeance. Elle l'aimait un point c'est tout et de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles commençait à lui peser.

La jeune femme se prépara pour aller travailler, avala rapidement un café et partit. Elle roula tout en pensant à Jane, encore et toujours et ne se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée que lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant les bureaux du CBI. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait fait toute la route depuis chez elle tant son esprit était obnubilé par Jane.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et dan un reflexe devenu un peu trop familier à son gout, elle composa le numéro du mentaliste dans l'espoir d'entendre sa voix. Une fois de plus elle tomba sur le répondeur et une fois de plus elle lui laissa un message.

.

"_ Jane, c'est encore Lisbon, écoutez je… je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir cru, je ne sais pas comment vous faire comprendre à quel point je m'en veux. Il faut que vous reveniez, l'ambiance n'est plus la même sans vous. Vous me manquez Jane."

.

Tout en laissant son message, la jeune femme marchait et son regard fut interpellé par une petite fille qui courait un peu trop prêt de la route. Elle vit alors une voiture arriver un peu trop vite et se rapprochant grandement de l'enfant. Elle courut alors pour rattraper la fillette et l'éloigner de la route et ce fut le choc.

oOoOo

Cho venait d'arriver sur le parking du CBI. En sortant de sa voiture il remarqua Lisbon, son téléphone à la main. Elle devait encore laisser un message à Jane et il fut triste pour elle. Lui aussi s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui, mais cela pouvait se comprendre.

Alors qu'il allait tourner pour entrer dans le bâtiment, il remarqua que Lisbon partait en courant vers le bord de la route. Intrigué il laissa son regard aller de ce coté et il vit lui aussi la petite fille, puis la voiture. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il vit la voiture percuter sa patronne de plein fouet, la faisant voler dans les airs, lâchant son téléphone qui retomba à coté d'elle sur le bitume.

Il courut la rejoindre et se jeta au sol à ses cotés, vérifiant qu'elle aille bien. Il remarqua tout de suite le sang s'écoulant de son nez, ainsi que l'angle bizarre que formait l'une de ses jambes.

Plus loin sur le sol, la petite fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, réclamant sa maman qui ne tarda pas à courir vers elle. La jeune femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras, la calmant de son mieux tout en approchant de Cho et de Lisbon. Elle s'enquit alors de son état.

.

"_ Comment va votre amie?" demanda-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans la voix tout en empêchant sa fille de voir Lisbon.

"_ Mal," répondit simplement Cho. "Appelez une ambulance vite."

.

La femme s'exécuta et Cho reporta sa totale attention sur sa patronne qui reprenait conscience. Elle tenta de bouger mais la main de son collègue la força à garder sa position. Les yeux de Lisbon bougeaient dans tout les sens, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver.

.

"_ La petite fille va bien," la rassura Cho.

"_ Cho… je…." tenta alors de parler Lisbon, mais la douleur était trop forte.

"_ Ne dites rien, ne bougez pas, une ambulance arrive."

"_ Jane…" articula difficilement la jeune femme.

"_ Je vais le prévenir."

.

Lisbon secoua la tête puis lui montra son téléphone plus loin sur le sol. Cho se pencha pour le prendre et vit qu'il était en communication directe avec Jane, le choc de la chute ne l'avait pas éteint. Jane pouvait donc entendre tout ce qu'il se passait.

Lisbon releva une main et vint la poser sur celle de Cho, celle qui tenait le téléphone. Elle tenta encore de parler, mais une vive douleur dans le thorax la fit tousser, crachant du sang au passage et sa tête partit sur le coté. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle perdit une fois de plus connaissance.

Cho tenta de réveiller Lisbon, mais n'y parvint pas. La peur s'insinua en lui et il vérifia son pouls, poussant un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il y en avait encore un, faible mais pourtant présent.

Il se dit, en voyant Lisbon au sol, sa main toujours sur celle de Cho, les doigts sur le téléphone, que malgré la situation, Lisbon avait encore et toujours l'esprit tourné vers Jane.

Au loin, les sirènes des ambulances retentirent et Cho tourna la tête pour les voir arriver. Il regarda ensuite les secouristes prendre en charge sa patronne et des officiers de police délimiter un périmètre autours d'eux, éloignant les curieux.

La petite fille fut également examinée par un des ambulanciers et l'asiatique entendit un policier donner par radio la description de la voiture qui avait percuté Lisbon, l'automobiliste ayant prit la fuite.

Puis, la jeune agent fut installé sur un brancard et Cho monta avec elle, ne laissant pas le choix aux secouristes.

oOoOo

Jane buvait son thé lorsque l'envi lui prit de téléphoner à Lisbon. Il ralluma donc son téléphone et vit le nombre impressionnant de messages qu'il avait. Il les écouta les uns après les autres, la culpabilité montant un peu plus à chaque message.

Enfin arriva le dernier, provenant de Lisbon. Cela devait en faire au moins plus de vingt et il s'en voulait encore plus. Elle s'était fait vraiment beaucoup de souci pour lui et elle lui avait à plusieurs reprises demandé de l'excuser pour le manque de confiance qu'elle avait eu en lui. Mais c'était plutôt à lui de demander pardon, c'était lui qui avait fuit pour une simple histoire de carnet disparut.

Lorsque le dernier message débuta, Jane était vraiment mal, il s'en voulait tellement et d'entendre Lisbon presque pleurer au téléphone pour qu'il réponde lui serra le cœur. Puis, il entendit la jeune femme crier suivit d'un choc et le silence. Son cœur s'accéléra et il pria pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croit. Il entendit ensuite la voix de Cho, la voix tendu de Cho et cela l'alarma encore plus. Il entendit l'asiatique tenter de rassurer Lisbon et enfin la voix de la jeune femme se fit entendre. Le souffle de Jane reprit et il ne se souvint pas avoir cessé de respirer.

Mais la suite lui fit encore plus peur, il pouvait tout entendre mais il n'attendit pas la fin du message avant de raccrocher et de partir en courant vers sa voiture, monter dedans et se rendre en un temps record à l'hôpital le plus proche du CBI. Lisbon risquait de ne pas survivre et il s'en voulut d'autant plus qu'elle tenait de le joindre au moment de l'accident. Si jamais elle ne survivait pas, alors il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

Le mentaliste entra comme une furie dans l'hôpital et s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant l'accueil.

.

"_ Teresa Lisbon s'il vous plait, elle viens d'avoir un accident."

"_ Un instant monsieur," lui répondit l'infirmière.

.

Tandis que la jeune femme regardait dans les registres d'arrivées, Jane tourna la tête et vit Cho faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

.

"_ C'est bon mademoiselle, je vois mon ami là-bas," puis il partit rejoindre son collègue. "Comment va-t-elle?" demanda-t-il alors une fois qu'il fut face à Cho.

"_ Elle va mal Jane," répondit l'asiatique. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu la voir plus tôt? Elle t'a appelé tout les jours depuis une semaine."

"_ Je sais je suis désolé mais…."

"_ Laisse tomber ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment."

"_ Tu as raison."

.

Les deux hommes prirent place sur les sièges mit à disposition des visiteurs et attendirent des nouvelles de Lisbon. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures et enfin un médecin arriva, le visage en sueur et se dirigea directement vers eux.

.

"_ Comment va-t-elle docteur?" demanda Cho, Jane étant beaucoup trop stressé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"_ Je vais être honnête avec vous, elle va mal," répondit le médecin. "Elle va avoir besoin d'une opération mais pour ça nous avons besoin de l'accord d'un certain Patrick Jane. Nous pouvons la faire sans, mais il serait préférable que vous le trouviez et qu'il nous donne son accord."

"_ Je… je suis Patrick Jane et je vous donne mon accord pour tout ce qu'il faudra pour la sauver."

"_ Bien monsieur vous allez venir avec moi et je vais vous faire signer quelques papiers."

.

Jane suivit alors le médecin et signa tout les papiers qu'on lui présentait, la seule chose importante pour lui était que Lisbon s'en sorte, qu'elle vive pour qu'il puisse lui demander pardon.

.

Et de nouveau cette longue attente. D'autres heures s'écoulèrent, d'autres heures d'angoisse et de peur, à se demander ce qu'avait Lisbon, à se demander si elle allait survivre, si elle allait être assez forte pour s'en remettre.

Et enfin leur patience fut récompensée lorsque de nouveau le médecin vint les voir, un sourire sur le visage.

.

"_ Elle va bien, elle va se remettre doucement, elle souffre d'une jambe cassé ainsi que deux côtes et elle a un poumon perforé mais elle va s'en remettre. Elle dort pour le moment mais avant l'opération elle a réclamé un certain Jane, je pense qu'elle voudrait vous voir," dit alors le médecin en se tournant vers Jane.

.

Jane se tourna vers Cho, ne sachant pas quoi faire et ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il suive l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre de Lisbon. Il le fit donc mais une fois devant la porte, il hésita à entrer. L'infirmière lui lança un regard qu'elle voulut compatissant et rassurant et Jane entra finalement.

La vue de sa collègue ainsi endormit dans ce grand lit, un plâtre à la jambe, des fils un peu partout, des machines émettant des bips constant lui serra le cœur, mais le rassura aussi. Lisbon était en vie et elle avait demandé après lui. Il avait peut-etre encore une chance de se faire pardonner.

Le mentaliste prit place sur une chaise à coté du lit et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Il sentit alors la main de Lisbon bouger et se dit que les anesthésiants ne devaient pas être si fort que ça finalement.

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussitôt. La lumière était bien trop éblouissante et il lui fallut un certain temps d'adaptation. Elle sentit alors qu'on lui tenait la main et, avant même de tourner la tête, elle devina un Jane inquiet à coté d'elle. Elle tourna donc la tête mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Jane était bien là, il lui tenait bien la main, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Il était rare de le voir pleurer et cela fit mal au cœur de la jeune femme, si bien qu'elle resserra la prise autours des doigts de son consultant.

.

"_ Jane…" souffla faiblement Lisbon.

"_ Lisbon… je suis désolé, si désolé," pleura Jane en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. "Vous aviez raison de douter de moi et je vous en ais voulu, mais je m'en veux encore plus maintenant, je…"

"_ Chut Jane," lui dit Lisbon en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "C'est moi qui vous demande pardon."

"_ Non Lisbon, vous étiez parfaitement en droit de penser que c'était moi et je vous demande pardon pour la semaine que je vous ais fait vivre."

"_ C'est oublié."

.

Lisbon sourit à Jane, trop heureuse de le revoir après une semaine complète de silence. A cet instant précis elle se sentit revivre et les douleurs qu'elle ressentait le lui prouvaient aussi. Mais elle n'y pensait pas, bien trop heureuse que Jane soit là, avec elle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière tout sourire qui s'approcha du lit pour vérifier les constantes de la jeune femme. Jane s'écarta donc pour la laissé passer mais ne quitta pas Lisbon des yeux.

Avant de repartir, l'infirmière se tourna vers Lisbon, puis vers Jane.

.

"_ Vous lui avez sauvé la vie en signant ces papiers monsieur," dit-elle alors à Jane. "Elle doit avoir une grande confiance en vous pour vous avoir nommé personne de confiance en cas d'accident."

.

Puis, après un dernier regard vers Lisbon, elle quitta la chambre, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

Jane se rapprocha de nouveau de Lisbon, lui reprit la main et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il pu voir que la jeune femme avait les joues rouge et cela le fit sourire. Il se pencha alors vers elle, faisant battre le cœur de Lisbon de plus en plus vite, alarmant un peu les machines et sourit. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il lui embrassa la joue puis lui glissa à l'oreille.

.

"_ Vous avez toujours eu confiance en moi Lisbon, et je vous en remercie."

.

Il s'écarta un peu pour scruter son visage et la vit verser quelques larmes. Il les essuya de son pouce et se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

Lisbon réduisit la distance entre eux en se relevant légèrement, grimaçant de douleur par la même occasion. Jane l'aida en se penchant un peu plus et leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un tendre et doux baiser. Il ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais c'était quelques secondes de pur bonheur, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Jane se redressa et vit que Lisbon avait fermé les yeux. Il lui caressa la joue et Lisbon rouvrit les yeux. Elle se décala un peu sur le coté, laissant de la place à Jane et ce dernier s'installa à ses cotés, l'entourant de ses bras. La jeune femme posa la tête sur son torse et lui souffla.

.

"_ Je ne cesserais jamais d'avoir confiance en vous."

.

Jane continuerait certainement ses coups en douce, il lui cacherait encore des choses, elle n'en doutait pas, mais elle avait quand même confiance en lui. Elle le lui avait prouvé sans même lui parler et Jane ne douterait plus jamais de la confiance de Lisbon. Ils étaient ainsi et rien ne pourrait les faire changer. Ils auraient encore des coups de gueules, des disputes, mais la confiance était là et y resterait.

.

.

.

**The End**


	21. Course poursuite

_Salut les amis, alors voilà, comme je pars dans deux jours, je me suis dis qu'un petit OS avant les vacances vous ferait plaisir. Je l'ai écris dans la journée et je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut. J'espère que vous aimerez. Comme toujours, c'est du drame, mais vous avez l'habitude à présent._

_Merci à **s-damon-s**, **Totallyfan**, **enjoy,** **solealuna** et **Leelou09** pour les commentaires du précédent OS._

_Je tenterais de vous poster quelque chose pendant mes congés si je trouve à me connecter, sinon ce ne sera pas avant le 22 Juin._

_Alors bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances, pour ceux qui le sont._

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Course poursuite_  
_**

.

.

.

La voiture roulait à une allure extrême et Jane avait du mal à rester en place sur son siège, mais il n'avait pas le choix. La course poursuite durait depuis presque deux heures mais le preneur d'otage n'était pas décidé à stopper sa course, alors Cho continuait de le suivre, aussi longtemps et aussi loin que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à stopper la voiture et arrêter le type.

La seule chose à laquelle pensait Jane était l'otage. La jeune femme se trouvait avec cet homme depuis maintenant presque deux jours. Toute cette histoire avait commencé simplement en réalité mais les choses avaient vite dégénérés.

.

**Deux jours plus tôt**

**.  
**

Lisbon se trouvait dans son bureau à remplir des rapports en retard, et quelques plaintes à l'encontre de Jane également.

Ce dernier avait une fois de plus dépassé les bornes et s'en était prit à un haut fonctionnaire qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié être ainsi dégradé en publique, devant tout son personnel de maison. La jeune femme avait tenté de calmer les choses et cela semblait avoir fonctionné mais lorsqu'elle avait reçu la plainte, elle s'était bien rendu compte que ce ne serait pas si facile.

L'homme demandait le renvoi de Jane sans conditions. Alors elle réfléchissait au moyen de le faire changer d'avis avant qu'il n'aille plus loin et qu'il n'exige plus encore. La seule solution était d'allé le voir et de régler cette histoire directement avec lui et Jane.

Lisbon se leva de son fauteuil, quitta son bureau et se rendit auprès de Jane qui somnolait sur son canapé, comme toujours. Elle le poussa du genou et il se redressa vivement, encore ensommeillé.

.

"_ Allez Jane debout," lui ordonna-t-elle.

"_ Mmmm, Lisbon que se passe-t-il?" Questionna Jane, les yeux à moitié ouvert.

"_ Nous allons voir monsieur Johnston pour que vous présentiez vos excuses," déclara Lisbon.

"_ Mes excuses? Pourquoi? Il a mérité ce que j'ai dis, tout était vrai." Se défendit le mentaliste.

"_ Peut-etre mais à présent il exige votre renvoi et peut-etre même le mien," termina Lisbon à voix basse.

.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jane pour se lever, prendre sa veste et suivre Lisbon. Il ne voulait pas vraiment présenter ses excuses, il ne craignait pas non plus d'être renvoyée, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas, mais de savoir que le poste de Lisbon était aussi dans la balance suffisait pour qu'il mette son orgueil de coté et qu'il fasse ce qu'on lui demandait. La jeune femme n'avait pas à souffrir de ses bêtises, elle ne méritait pas de perdre sa place à cause de lui.

Les trois autres agents levèrent la tête en voyant passer Lisbon et Jane. Ils savaient tous pourquoi ce dernier y allait, ils savaient qu'il ne voulait pas que Lisbon parte et soit remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne lui laisserait pas autant de liberté. Et eux non plus ne voulaient pas voir Lisbon partir, ils aimaient beaucoup leur patronne, c'était une femme bien et un excellent agent. Elle avait travaillé dure pour en arriver là alors il ne fallait pas qu'une énième bêtise du mentaliste la prive de se qu'elle s'était tant donnée de mal à obtenir.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait chez les Johnston, le silence était pesant et Lisbon ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser. Au contraire, elle se concentrait sur la route, regardant dans les rétroviseurs, s'assurant qu'elle ne roulait pas trop vite, tout pourvu qu'elle ne croise pas les yeux de son consultant.

La menace de son renvoi lui faisait peur, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, même si cela voulait dire qu'elle serait enfin tranquille, qu'elle ne devrait plus constamment veiller sur lui. Elle préférait bien plus devoir le surveiller à longueur de journée plutôt que de le voir disparaitre de sa vie. Ce constat c'était fait lorsqu'elle avait reçu la plainte et depuis elle ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit avec des questions sans réponses.

Que deviendrait Jane s'il n'avait plus son travail? Que ferait-il à longueur de journée s'il n'avait plus à l'embêter? Que deviendrait-elle sans lui? Pourrait-elle continuer de travailler en le sachant loin? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y répondre sans en parler avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Johnston et Lisbon se gara devant la maison avant de sortir de la voiture, suivit par un Jane soucieux. Elle ne le voyait pas souvent ainsi et se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le faire réfléchir autant. Mais elle se poserait ces questions plus tard, pour le moment il fallait réparer les bêtises de son consultant et le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas qu'il parte. Peu importait si elle devait perdre son poste, du moment que lui ne perdait pas le sien. Il ferait n'importe quoi si personne ne veillait sur lui, il pourrait bien partir seul à la recherche de John le Rouge et elle ne le voulait pas, sachant parfaitement comment cela se terminerait.

La jeune femme fut sortit de ses réflexions par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur le majordome qui les fit entrer. Ils patientèrent donc avant de voir arriver monsieur Johnston, impeccable dans son costume de haut couturier. L'homme approcha, une mine dure et un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

.

"_ Agent Lisbon, bien le bonjour," salua le maitre des lieux.

"_ Bonjour monsieur Johnston," répondit poliment Lisbon. "Nous sommes venu aujourd'hui pour que mon collègue vous présente ses excuses pour son impolitesse de l'autre jour."

"_ Oui bien sur, et bien monsieur Jane?"

"_ Je… je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir parlé ainsi devant vos employés et je promets de ne plus jamais vous insulter."

.

Le son de sa voix n'était pas très convaincant mais c'était déjà ça venant de Patrick Jane et monsieur Johnston sembla satisfait.

-o-

Finalement, Jane et Lisbon prirent congé de l'homme et remontèrent en voiture, toujours dans le silence. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, ils savaient parfaitement ce que pensait l'autre. Jane avait fait ça pour elle et Lisbon le savait, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Au bout de quelques minutes de route, Lisbon ouvrit enfin la bouche en s'adressant à son collègue.

.

"_ Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait Jane." Commença la jeune femme.

"_ …."

"_ Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez vraiment vous excuser et je suis contente que vous l'ayez fait." Continua-t-elle malgré son silence.

"_ …."

"_ Jane, vous allez me faire la tête encore longtemps?"

"_ Je ne vous fait pas la tête Lisbon, je suis juste déçu de la part de vos patrons, de vous utiliser ainsi pour obtenir de moi ce qu'ils veulent." Répondit simplement le mentaliste.

"_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous?" interrogea Lisbon, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, ou du moins ne voulait-elle pas comprendre.

"_ Nous savons très bien vous et moi que jamais je ne serais renvoyé, vous par contre, ils ne se gêneront pas pour vous virer à la moindre occasion, au moindre faux pas de ma part. Ils vous utilisent pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et je suis bien obligé de dire que je fait exactement ce qu'ils veulent."

"_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire Jane, rien ne vous y oblige."

"_ Si, moi, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace en sachant que vous avez perdu votre travail par ma faute et que je n'ais rien fait pour empêcher ça."

.

Les mots de Jane firent leur chemin dans la tête de la jeune femme et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Alors ainsi Jane avait fait ça pour elle? Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser mais elle était bien contente de l'intérêt que lui portait le mentaliste. Il est vrai qu'il avait mal agit et que, malgré les menaces, il n'aurait jamais été renvoyée. Elle par contre avait bien souvent eu des reproches sur le fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maitriser son consultant et bien souvent on lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait être remplacée par quelqu'un qui serait capable de le gérer. Elle se doutait qu'une telle personne n'existait pas, mais elle laissait ses patrons le croire.

-o-

Lisbon continuait de conduire tout en pensant aux mots de Jane lorsque quelque chose attira son attention sur le trottoir à coté de là où sa voiture était arrêtée. Un homme venait d'entrer dans une banque et elle aurait parié qu'il n'était pas là pour consulter son compte bancaire. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, la jeune femme tourna et alla se garer sur le parking à coté de la banque, sous l'œil surprit de son passager.

Elle défit sa ceinture, vérifia son arme et sortit de la voiture. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, elle repassa la tête dans la voiture et s'adressa à Jane.

.

"_ Vous ne bougez pas de là," lui ordonna-t-elle, sérieuse. "Je reviens mais je ne veux pas vous voir hors de cette voiture."

"_ Que se passe-t-il Lisbon?" lui demanda Jane, soudain inquiet.

"_ Un braquage de banque, du moins je le pense et je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de cette histoire, donc vous restez ici et vous m'attendez."

.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas rassuré à l'idée de la laisser y aller seule, il n'avait pas le choix et pour une fois il décida de l'écouter et de ne pas bouger de la voiture. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais jamais Lisbon ne l'écouterait, elle allait faire son travail comme toujours.

Jane vit Lisbon entrer dans la banque, son arme discrètement cachée sous sa veste et il attendit, la peur au ventre. Quelque chose allait mal se passer, il en aurait mit sa main au feu et comme si on l'avait entendu, des coups de feux résonnèrent dans la banque, le faisant sursauter.

Le mentaliste sortit en courant de la voiture et se précipita vers la porte de la banque, dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir y entrer et calmer les choses. Il avait le don de manipuler les gens et il comptait bien l'utiliser sur le braqueur afin de le calmer et de faire sortir tous le monde, mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, son sang se glaça dans ses veines, le souffle lui manqua et son cœur se mit à battre de façon désordonné. La peur au ventre, il vit Lisbon maintenu par un homme qui braquait une arme sur les clients de la banque.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment avoir peur, elle devait certainement être habituée à ce genre de situation, mais pas lui, même depuis qu'il travaillait au CBI il ne s'était jamais fait à ce genre de situation. Et là, c'était encore pire que tout. Sa collègue, sa patronne, son amie était en mauvaise posture et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

Lisbon tourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux inquiets de Jane. Elle lui fit signe discrètement de s'éloigner afin que l'homme ne le voit pas mais Jane ne fut pas assez rapide et l'homme le vit à travers la vitre de la porte principale.

Un nouveau coup de feu résonna alors et Jane s'effondra au sol, sous les cris désespérés de Lisbon.

Jane se releva difficilement, la douleur à son épaule lui arrachant un petit cri. Il plaqua sa main sur sa blessure et constata que la balle ne l'avait qu'effleuré, laissant un mince filet de sang couler sur son bras, pas de quoi le tuer mais assez pour lui faire mal. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lisbon, il pouvait voir à quel point elle avait peur pour lui et il lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant. Cela sembla lui suffire car il la vit se détendre et reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. L'homme la maintenait toujours étroitement contre lui mais cette fois son arme était placée sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

Jane sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine en voyant ça et il voulu entrer dans la banque mais un éclair de lucidité le traversa et il sortit son téléphone afin d'appeler Cho et les autres. Il ne pouvait rien faire seul, en réalité il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Il n'était même pas flic, il n'avait pas d'arme et il aurait été incapable de se battre pour sauver Lisbon. A cet instant il se trouva bien inutile et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans cette équipe. Il ne leur apportait que des problèmes, même s'il aidait beaucoup à résoudre des enquêtes.

Cho lui répondit rapidement et Jane raccrocha, s'éloignant de la porte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester si prêt car sa vie serait en danger, si jamais l'homme se sentait menacé il pourrait de nouveau lui tirer dessus.

Il se rapprocha de la voiture de Lisbon et en ouvrit le coffre duquel il sortit un gilet par balle. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'outil, trop inconfortable à son gout, mais bien utile dans pareille circonstance. Il l'enfila rapidement et se retourna pour voir arriver Cho et les autres, suivit de plusieurs voitures de police. Un ruban jaune fut mis en place à une distance respectable de l'entrée de la banque et les agents s'installèrent à l'arrière d'un camion faisant office de QG. Jane écouta tout ce qui se disait, approuvant les dires de Cho conquérant la prise d'otage. Il avait confiance en lui, une confiance aveugle. Apres Lisbon, Cho était la personne à qui il confierait sa vie sans hésitations.

.

"_ Pour le moment nous devons établir un contacte avec le preneur d'otage," commença l'asiatique. "Nous devons savoir ce qu'il veut, ses exigences et tenter d'instaurer une relation de confiance avec lui."

"_ Nous avons installé une ligne directe avec l'intérieur de la banque," l'informa un agent.

"_ Bien, en attendant que le négociateur arrive il nous faut savoir s'il y a des blessés," précisa Cho avant de se tourner vers Jane. "Ça va vieux?"

"_ Une égratignure," répondit Jane alors que Cho regardait son épaule.

"_ Une ambulance arrive, tu iras te faire soigner."

"_ Ce n'est rien je te dis, ce qui importe c'est de sortir Lisbon de là."

.

Cho approuva et il reporta son attention sur les plans que venait de déplier un agent. Il examina les moindres recoins, cherchant un accès direct à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer. Mais il ne trouva rien et il tapa du poing contre la porte du camion, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y comprit Jane. C'Était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son ami réagir ainsi et cela ne le rassura pas. Si Cho perdait patience cela n'annoncer rien de bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard le négociateur arriva et alors les choses dérapèrent pour devenir pires que tout ce que Jane aurait pût imaginer. L'homme n'écoutait rien de ce que pouvait lui dire les agents du CBI, il avait une idée en tête et la mit en application. Et là, tout dérapa, le preneur d'otage prit peur lorsque des policiers tentèrent d'entrer dans la bâtisse et il tira sur les otages, en tuant deux et en blessant trois. Tout le long de l'assaut il ne lâcha pas Lisbon qui se retrouva être le gilet par balle de l'homme.

Jane n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, de voir sa collègue ainsi, prise entre deux feux, incertaine de la suite des événements, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Il ne supportait pas ça, il ne supportait pas de la voir là-bas, sa vie en danger alors que lui était là, bien à l'abri dans ce camion.

Les minutes se changèrent en heures et la nuit arriva. Les blessés étaient toujours dans la banque et l'homme ne voulait laisser personne entrer pour les soigner. Finalement, après que Jane lui eut parlé, il accepta que deux secouristes viennent et s'occupent des otages. Il accepta même de les laissé sortir.

Le jour se leva et il restait encore dans la banque trois otages plus Lisbon. La pauvre femme était fatiguée, elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, préférant conserver son attention sur l'homme en prévision de ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle savait qu'il allait perdre patience, qu'il allait faire une bêtise et, qui sait, peut-etre s'en prendre aux otages restant. Etant le seule agent des forces de l'ordre, il était de son devoir de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à personne.

Jane de son coté n'avait pas plus dormis que Lisbon, tous comme Cho et les autres. Tous attendaient un signe du preneur d'otage, quelque chose qui leur permette de faire avancer la situation. Ils entamaient le deuxième jour de la prise d'otage et tout le monde était fatigué, mais personne ne le montrait.

Le mentaliste avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir, mais en général il pensait à John Le Rouge, à la façon dont il le tuerait, dont il se vengerait de la perte de sa famille. Mais cette nuit, toutes ses pensées étaient allées à Lisbon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de la savoir là-bas lui faisait prendre conscience de l'attachement qu'il avait pour la jeune femme.

-o-

Les choses changèrent alors sans que personne ne sache vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Le preneur d'otage changea de tactique et il sortit de la banque, Lisbon toujours devant lui et il prit la fuite. Il monta dans une voiture dont les clés étaient restées sur le contacte et démarra si vite que personne ne parvint à l'empêcher de passer.

Cho et Jane furent les premiers à réagir et ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. L'asiatique monta dans sa voiture et Jane s'installa à la place passager. Et là, la plus longue poursuite de sa vie commença, une poursuite dont il ne connaissait pas la fin. La plupart du temps il était avec Lisbon dans ces moments-là, aujourd'hui, il était avec Cho et il priait pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Lisbon, pour qu'elle s'en sorte, pour qu'ils parviennent à rattraper la voiture et la sortir de là.

.

"_ Somme à la poursuite d'une voiture noir immatriculée en Californie, se dirigeant vers la sortit de la ville coté Nord," annonça Cho dans la radio, "demande renfort immédiat."

"_ Tu crois que tu vas réussir à l'arrêter?" demanda Jane, la peur dans la voix.

"_ Je vais tout faire pour," lui répondit-il.

.

Cho accéléra lorsqu'ils quittèrent la ville et il se rapprocha de la voiture. Mais alors qu'ils allaient le coincer un peu plus loin, une voiture de police fit irruption devant celle du preneur d'otage et ce dernier donna un coup de volant pour l'éviter, partant ainsi sur le bas coté et filant à vive allure dans la direction du ravin qui se trouvait à une centaine de mettre de là.

Jane sentit les battements de son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la voiture approcher du bord et Cho accéléra encore plus, tentant de se rapprocher de la voiture.

.

"_ Plus vite Cho," supplia Jane.

"_ J'ai le pied au plancher je ne peux pas faire mieux."

.

Les deux voitures étaient à présent cote à cote et le mentaliste pouvait voir sa patronne, les mains menottées, assise coté passager.

.

"_ Lisbon!" Appela Jane.

.

Lisbon jeta un regard désespéré à Jane et celui-ci fut incapable de la rassurer pour une fois, ses propres yeux reflétant toute la peur que la situation avait provoqué en lui. Les yeux brillants de la jeune femme se remplirent de larme lorsque la conclusion de tout ça se fit dans sa tête. Elle allait mourir et elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

.

"_ Sautez de la voiture Lisbon," supplia Jane. "Sautez maintenant."

.

Lisbon reporta son attention sur le bord de la falaise et tenta cette dernière chose qui pourrait peut-etre lui sauver la vie. Elle parvint à ouvrir la portière de la voiture et sauta au moment même où la voiture basculait dans le vide.

Jane vit Lisbon sauter et il hurla de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision en même temps que la voiture.

.

"_ **LISBON**!"

.

-o-

Cho arrêta la voiture et Jane n'attendit pas pour en sortir en courant. Il se précipita vers le bord et tomba à genoux. Il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues et pleura la perte de Lisbon. Cho le rejoignit, lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Le mentaliste releva la tête et vit que son collègue pleurait aussi. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, tentant de se reprendre mais c'était impossible. Ils venaient de perdre une amie chère à leur cœur et ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

Finalement, Cho se releva lorsqu'il entendit une voiture s'arrêter derrière eux. C'Était les policiers qui avaient fait irruption durant la poursuite, ceux à cause de qui la voiture avait quitté la route, ceux à cause de qui Lisbon était morte. Il partit à leur rencontre, la rage au ventre et, lorsque le premier policier sortit de la voiture, il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre la portière.

.

"_ Vous êtes fier de vous?" lui lança-t-il, la colère se lisant dans ses yeux. "Vous avez tout fait foirer, vous l'avez conduit à la mort."

"_ Monsieur calmez-vous," intervint l'autre policier en tentant de maitriser Cho.

"_ Que je me calme? Vous voulez que je me calme alors qu'à cause de vous ma patronne est morte? Vous vous foutez vraiment de moi."

.

Cho était devenu incontrôlable, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Rigsby et Van Pelt arrivèrent à leur tour et le brun tenta de calmer son collègue tandis que la jeune femme rejoignait Jane au bord de la falaise. Elle se mit à genoux à coté de lui, laissant elle aussi les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Finalement, Cho se calma et alla s'assoir un peu plus loin pendant que les deux policiers annonçaient la fin de la poursuite, ainsi que la mort de l'otage et du braqueur.

Grace se releva, entrainant un Jane en larme avec elle, le conduisant à la voiture. Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du bord, un son étouffé leur parvint et ils se penchèrent pour voir d'où cela provenait. Et là, Jane cru devenir fou, un peu plus bas, sur un rebord se tenait Lisbon, les mains toujours menottées, se tenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas tomber.

.

"_ Lisbon," cria Jane. "Tenez bon on arrive."

.

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit que son consultant était penché dans le vide. Elle eu peur qu'il ne tombe et lui cria de reculer, mais il n'en fit rien, ne voulant pas la perdre des yeux.

Van Pelt était partit chercher Rigsby et Cho en leur expliquant ce qu'il se passait. Les deux hommes prirent du matériel dans le coffre de la voiture et accoururent au bord de la falaise, se penchant à leur tout pour voir la brune en mauvaise posture.

.

"_ Tenez bon patron, on arrive," tenta de la rassurer Rigsby.

"_ Il va falloir que l'un de nous descende," annonça Cho. "Grace tu es la plus légère, tu vas y aller."

"_ D'accord," approuva la jeune femme.

"_ Non c'est moi qui y vais," intervint Jane devant les mines surprises de ses collègues. "J'ai plus de force que Van Pelt, sans t'offenser et je pourrais la remonter."

"_ Il à raison," intervint Rigsby.

"_ Ok alors, tu enroule cette corde autour de ta taille et tu descends, lentement surtout, fait bien attention. Et une fois à sa hauteur, tu l'accroche à toi et on te remonte."

"_ Compris."

.

Jane s'enroula la corde autour de la taille et commença sa descente en faisant bien attention où il mettait les pieds. Cho faisait glisser la corde lentement, s'accommodant à la vitesse de Jane.

Le consultant arriva enfin à la hauteur de sa patronne et lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, la jeune femme soupira en plaçant ses mains menottées autours de son cou. Elle se sera contre lui tandis qu'il passait une main autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. De sentir Lisbon aussi proche lui fit un drôle d'effet et il apprécia le contacte de leur corps, même si la situation ne prêtait pas à ce genre de pensées.

.

"_ Tu peux nous remonter," cria-t-il à Cho.

.

Et il sentir qu'on les remontait lentement. Lisbon s'accrocha encore plus fort à Jane dont le bras la resserra encore. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre qu'à cet instant il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à lui.

Ils arrivèrent en haut et Van Pelt les aida à grimper sur le bord. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux au sol et Lisbon se retrouva sur Jane. Mais cela ne sembla pas la gêner et elle se serra dans ses bras, fermant des mains sur la chemise du mentaliste et pleurant contre lui. Jane passa ses deux mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et tenta de l'apaiser.

.

"_ Ça va aller Lisbon, c'est fini," lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

"_ Jane," pleura Lisbon dans le cou de son consultant. "Mon Dieu Jane, j'ai eu si peur."

"_ Je vous rassure vous n'êtes pas la seule," plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envi de rire. Elle se redressa, retirant ses mains du cou de Jane et reporta son attention sur l'épaule du mentaliste où une tache de sang apparaissait.

.

"_ Vous saignez Jane," s'affola Lisbon.

.

Jane regarda son épaule et vit le sang. Mais il s'en détourna pour reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle avait des éraflures sur les joues, une plaie profonde sur le front et il pût également voir des bleues sur ses bras. Il serra les poings en réalisant que ce n'était pas dû à la chute. Mais il garda ses commentaires pour lui, bien trop heureux de revoir Lisbon en vie après les deux jours qu'ils venaient de passer.

Les ambulances arrivèrent et les secouristes s'occupèrent de Lisbon qui refusait de se séparer de Jane, chose que personne ne releva bien que cela les surprit tous. Le contre coup de la prise d'otage et de la poursuite, sans oublier la chute. Elle avait des raisons d'être déboussolée.

Une fois que Lisbon eut reçu les soins nécessaires, Jane décida de qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il emprunta la voiture de Cho tandis que ce dernier rentrait avec Rigsby et Van Pelt et aida Lisbon à s'installer. La jeune femme était extrêmement fatiguée et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos, les deux dernier jours n'avaient pas été les meilleurs qu'elle avait eu et lui non plus, le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir, même s'il été habitué à ne pas dormir, la dose de stresse avait été si importante qu'à présent lui aussi rêvait de pouvoir s'allonger, fermer les yeux et dormir.

-o-

Durant tout le trajet, Lisbon garda le silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague, la tête posait contre la vitre. Ses cheveux lui cachait une partie du visage mais Jane pouvait quand même voir les quelques larmes qui faisaient leur chemin le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de pleurer, surtout devant les autres et encore plus devant Jane. Mais aujourd'hui elle se fichait de savoir qui était là, qui la voyait aussi faible. Aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de pleurer, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser toute cette tension et ce stresse accumulé durant ces deux derniers jours.

Jane arrêta la voiture devant l'appartement de Lisbon. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait fini par s'endormir. Il la contempla un instant, la trouvant belle dans son sommeil, puis il décida de la réveiller afin qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle serait mieux dans son lit que contre cette vitre et surtout son corps apprécierait plus le confort d'un matelas, un drap et une couverture que le confort d'un siège de voiture et une vitre froide.

.

"_ Lisbon," appela Jane doucement, "nous sommes arrivé."

.

Il la secoua légèrement, s'attendant à se faire incendier mais Lisbon ne se réveilla pas. Il tenta une nouvelle fois, mais rien à faire, elle restait obstinément dans le sommeil, refusant d'en sortir. Alors il décida de la faire rentrer autrement. Il sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour, ouvrit la portière passager, défit la ceinture de Lisbon et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, repoussant la porte de son pied.

Il sentit la jeune femme se retourner sans ouvrir les yeux et venir se coller contre son torse, entourant son cou de ses bras fins. Il sourit et avança jusqu'à la porte, mais là il se trouva bien bête car il n'avait pas pensé à prendre les clés de l'appartement. Il chercha une solution, Lisbon toujours dans ses bras lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

.

"_ Elle conserve un double derrière une brique sur le mur à coté de la porte," lui dit une vieille dame, surement une voisine.

"_ Merci," et il tenta de prendre la clé sans lâcher Lisbon.

"_ Attendez jeune homme je vais vous aider," lui dit alors la femme, joignant le geste à la parole.

.

Elle prit la clé, ouvrit la porte et attendit que Jane ait déposé sa collègue sur le canapé avant de lui confier la clé et de partir. Mais avant elle s'enquit de l'état de sa voisine, ayant entendu parler de la prise d'otage et de la poursuite. Les nouvelles allaient vraiment vite lorsqu'il s'agissait de drame, merci les journalistes.

Une fois rassurée, la vieille dame repartit chez elle et laissa Jane seul dans l'appartement avec la belle endormie.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Jane décida de se faire un thé et fut heureux de trouver son bonheur dans les placards de la cuisine. Il le but tranquillement, installé dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au canapé. Il en profita pour observer Lisbon, elle mais surtout les marques qu'elle avait sur les bras. Cela l'intriguait, il voulait savoir comment elle les avait eu mais il avait aussi peur de le savoir, peur de ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la banque durant tout ce temps.

-o-

Au bout d'une heure, voyant que Lisbon n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il se décida à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Le canapé n'était pas le plus indiqué pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Comme plus tôt, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et monta l'escalier. Mais une fois devant la porte, il hésita à entrer dans la pièce, c'était le domaine du privé, c'était chez Lisbon. Entrer dans son appartement, s'installer sur son canapé, fouiller dans les placards de sa cuisines était une chose, mais pénétrer dans sa chambre en était une autre et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le faire. Mais la jeune femme dans ses bras qui se tourna une nouvelle fois pour se blottir contre lui eut raison de ses hésitations et il poussa la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

La chambre était parfaitement comme il l'avait imaginé, simple, sans grande décoration, juste quelques cadres photos par ci par là. Exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait, la pièce reflétait à la perfection sa patronne, simple mais agréable à regarder.

Il avança dans la chambre et déposa Lisbon sur le lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures, ainsi que sa veste et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Mais alors qu'il repartait, une main attrapa son bras et l'empêcha de partir.

.

"_ Restez avec moi Jane," lui dit la voix endormit mais suppliante de la jeune femme.

"_ Dormez Lisbon," lui répondit-il en tentant de retirer les doigts de la jeune femme, toujours agrippés à sa manche.

"_ Restez," souffla-t-elle une dernière fois.

.

Jane ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était tenté de rester, de se coucher avec Lisbon dans le lit, de la serrer contre lui, de se rassurer en la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Mais d'un autre coté, il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle et de sa vulnérabilité. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin elle lui en voudrait d'être resté avec elle et lui s'en voudrait d'avoir profité de la situation.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le visage de sa collègue, il tomba dans son regard suppliant.

.

"_ S'il vous plait," souffla-t-elle.

.

Et il ne résista pas, il ôta ses chaussures, retira sa veste et se glissa sous la couverture que Lisbon rabattit ensuite sur eux, venant se coller contre lui, attrapant la main qu'il passait autour de sa taille.

.

"_ Vous allez le regretter demain matin," lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille, lui provoquant des frissons.

"_ Je le regrette déjà," lui répondit Lisbon, "mais je ne veux pas être seule cette nuit et vous êtes la seule personne disponible."

"_ Dans ce cas," capitula Jane en resserrant ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

.

Jane ferma les yeux, savourant le contacte du corps de Lisbon contre lui, trop heureux qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il avait eu peur ces deux derniers jours, il se rendait compte à quel point Lisbon était importante pour lui, il avait faillit la perdre et il savait que si elle ne s'en était pas sortit alors il ne s'en serait pas remit, pas cette fois.

Il enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, inspirant la douce odeur de son parfum. Il la sentit bouger et se retourner vers lui, alors il ouvrit les yeux et une fois de plus il plongea dans son regard.

.

"_ J'ai eu si peur pour vous Lisbon," lui confia-t-il.

"_ Et moi pour vous Jane," chuchota Lisbon.

"_ Ce n'est pas moi qui risquait ma vie, mais vous," répliqua-t-il.

"_ Vous avez prit une balle dans l'épaule Jane, j'ai eu peur, peur que vous ne soyez plus gravement touché, peur que vous ne mouriez."

"_ Et moi j'ai eu peur de vous perdre si souvent en l'espace de deux jours, dans cette banque puis la course poursuite et enfin quand la voiture est tombée dans le ravin, j'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais plus jamais, que c'était fini."

.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et Lisbon les effaça de son pouce, attardant sa main sur la joue de Jane. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre, mais aussi si peur de mourir sans l'avoir revu, sans lui avoir dit toutes ces choses qu'elle voulait lui dire, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait peur de lui dire. Mais à présent, elle se sentait enfin le courage de le faire, la mort avait été trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle attende plus longtemps.

Elle vint se coller contre son torse et ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir de contentement.

.

"_ Jane, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose," commença-t-elle.

"_ Ne dites rien, ce n'est pas le moment, vous êtes encore sous le choc."

"_ Si je ne le fait pas maintenant je ne le ferais jamais."

"_ Je sais Lisbon," lui répondit-il avant qu'elle ne parle. "Moi aussi."

.

La jeune femme sourit contre lui et se redressa, se retrouvant face à Jane. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de réduire 'espace entre eux et de venir coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Jane répondit à ce baiser en posant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et la rapprochant de lui. Il était heureux, il était bien, il avait dans ses bras la personne la plus importante à ses yeux sur cette Terre. Que demander de plus?

Lisbon rompit le baiser, elle aussi heureuse et se réinstalla contre Jane. Elle ferma les yeux et le sentit poser sa tête contre la sienne, déposant un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, heureux de la fin des deux pires jours de leurs vies. Ils étaient enfin heureux, ensemble, pour longtemps. Aucun mot n'avait été dit, mais les gestes avaient parlé pour eux. Tous ce qui comptait à présent c'était eux et leur nouveau bonheur.

.

.

.

**The End**


	22. Les raisons du coeur

_Salut à tous, alors je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté d'OS et je m'en excuse, j'avais comme on dit un manque chronique d'inspiration. Mais voilà, c'est chose faite et j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci._

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain mais soyez certain que je vais continuer d'en écrire._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Les raisons du coeur**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Une nouvelle enquête venait de s'achever. Toute l'équipe était réunie pour la pizza de fin d'enquête et tous étaient plus ou moins joyeux. Cette affaire n'avait pas été si dure à résoudre, même sans la présence de Jane. Ce dernier s'était absente au début de l'affaire et n'avait pas refait surface depuis lors. Bien qu'un peu inquiets pour lui, ses collaborateurs n'avaient pas insiste lorsqu'il n'avait pas répondu à leurs appels. Il voulait être seul? Et bien il le serait, pas la peine de le forcer à revenir, il le ferait de lui-même.

Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il était partit et Lisbon était plus inquiète que les autres mais ne le laissait pas paraitre. Elle n'aimait pas savoir le mentaliste dans ces mauvais jours, triste et renfermé sur lui-même. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Il ne la laissait jamais l'aider, préférant se débrouiller seul.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il était devenu distant envers elle plus qu'avec les autres mais elle n'avait rien dit, bien que cela lui fasse mal. Puis, en début de semaine il s'était exilé quelque part loin de son équipe.

Alors ils étaient là, autour de la table à se raconter divers anecdotes plus ou moins drôles. La bonne humeur était de rigueur.

L'heure tournait et bientôt, les uns après les autres, les agents se levèrent pour prendre leurs affaires et rentrer chez eux. Encore une fois, Lisbon fut la première à quitter les bureaux. Depuis quelques temps elle ne s'attardait plus aussi tard qu'avant et rentrait le plus tôt possible retrouver l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois. Elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une enquête mais n'avait pas flashé sur lui, contrairement à lui qui avait tout de suite était charmé par cette femme hors du commun qui avait su résister à son charme.

Leurs chemins s'étaient de nouveau croisés plus tard lors d'une autre affaire et cette fois Lisbon avait laissé la raison de cote pour profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait, à savoir un homme qui n'avait pas peur de lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle, attirante et qu'il passerait bien du temps avec elle. Elle avait franchit le pas et avait passé une nuit de folie avec lui. Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle était, ils s'étaient de nouveau perdu de vue avant qu'un jour il ne refasse surface et la courtise.

Et elle s'était laissé tenter. A présent ils vivaient ensemble et chaque soir, la jeune femme partait la première pour retrouver son homme comme elle aimait à l'appeler dans l'intimité de sa demeure.

Lisbon salua ses collègues et partit, le sourire aux lèvres, son sac sur l'épaule et ses clés de voiture dans sa main. Elle se rendit à sa voiture et inséra la clé dans la serrure lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Patrick Jane, le visage sombre, les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se jeta à son cou et le serra fort, sentant les mains du mentaliste lui enserrer la taille. Elle posa sa tete sur son épaule et savoura l'étreinte avant d'y mettre fin, la colère revenue après la joie. Elle lui lança un regard noir et Jane baissa les yeux, honteux de son attitude.

.

"_ Où étiez-vous passé?" lui demanda-t-elle avec colère.

"_ Je suis partie quelques jours," répondit-il simplement, n'osant pas affronter son regard.

"_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à nos appel? On se faisait du souci pour vous," se radoucit-elle en voyant son regard coupable.

"_ Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais besoin de réfléchir."

"_ Et c'est fait maintenant? Vous êtes prêts à revenir?"

"_ Oui et non. J'ai réfléchis et je venais vous dire que je ne reviendrais pas travailler au CBI."

"_ Quoi?"

.

Lisbon était sous le choc. Alors il allait partir pour de bon? Elle n'allait plus le revoir? C'Était fini?

Elle lui en voulait d'être revenu pour repartir, de lui avoir fait la joie de le revoir pour lui annoncer que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, car ce serait bien la dernière fois, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il avait vraiment réfléchit et sa décision était prise, rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis et cela attrista beaucoup Lisbon qui se voyait perdre son meilleur ami et peut-etre plus.

Jane ne parlait plus, pour dire quoi d plus? Il savait que son départ allez faire du mal à Lisbon et même s'il ne le voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas rester là à la voir évoluer dans sa vie, heureuse avec un homme qui n'était pas lui. Il ne voulait que son bonheur et si son bonheur consistait à être avec un autre alors il l'acceptait, mais il ne voulait pas rester pour le voir.

Bien sur il ne le lui dirait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire ça et risquer de la blesser, mais il savait qu'elle voudrait savoir les raisons d son départ. Il lui donnerait une excuse bidon, juste histoire de se justifier mais jamais ô grand jamais il ne lui dirait la vérité.

Lisbon ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire de ne pas partir, de ne pas l'abandonner, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait choisi de faire sa vie avec un autre, elle ne pouvait pas demander à Jane de rester, ce ne serait pas juste pour lui comme pour celui qui partageait sa vie chaque jour. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne méritaient ça et elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'imaginer sa vie sans lui à ses cotés, sans lui pour la faire sourire lors d'enquêtes difficiles. Qui lui apporterait son café le matin? Qui resterait avec elle si jamais elle devait rester tard le soir? Bien que cela ne lui arrive plus, mais ça pouvait toujours arriver.

Le silence devenait pesant entre les deux protagonistes et Jane fini par le rompre, la voix chargée d'émotions.

.

"_ Je dois y aller Lisbon, peut-etre qu'on se reverra un jour."

.

Et il tourna les talons, laissant la jeune femme seule devant sa voiture, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle reprit vite ses esprits, consciente que c'était sa dernière chance de l'empêcher de partir, alors elle l'appela, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, courant derrière la DS bleue qui s'enfonçait dans la nuit mais en vain. Elle le vit tourner au coin de la rue et disparaitre complètement.

Elle l'avait perdu, elle avait perdu Patrick Jane alors qu'elle l'aimait. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte et pourtant ses sentiments pour lui étaient là depuis bien longtemps, elle avait juste choisi de les ignorer. Elle allait devoir l'oublier si elle voulait pouvoir vivre sa vie sans lui, ce ne serait pas facile tout les jours mais elle devrait faire avec. Elle avait récolté ce qu'elle avait semé.

La jeune femme monta dans sa voiture et roula jusque chez elle, sa nouvelle maison, celle qu'elle partageait avec l'homme de sa vie.

**- o -**

Le trajet fut assez long pour qu'elle réfléchisse à toute cette histoire. Elle aimait Jane plus que tout au monde et, même si elle avait voulu prétendre le contraire, elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Mais elle aimait aussi son conjoint et ne voulait aucunement le faire souffrir. Son choix fut alors vite fait.

Lisbon entra dans la maison et fut immédiatement accueillit par des bras qui lui entourèrent la taille, la pressant contre un tore chaud. Elle ferma les yeux tendit que des lèvres se posaient dans son cou et commençaient une longue descente jusqu'à son épaule. Elle aimait les petites attentions dont elle pouvait profiter en rentrant le soir, les plaisirs simples de la vie mais elle savait que tout cela deviendrait difficile à vivre jour après jour.

Alors elle se dégagea et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café.

.

"_ Teresa, chaton que se passe-t-il?"

"_ Jane est partit," répondit-elle simplement.

"_ Comment ça partit?"

"_ Il à quitté le CBI et ne reviendra pas, il est venu me le dire ce soir."

.

Et elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues sans honte. Elle était triste et ne devait pas s'en cacher.

.

"_ Ça va aller mon cœur," lui susurra l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis là moi et je ne te quitterais pas."

"_ Tu ne comprends pas Walter, Jane est partit et je ne le reverrais plus jamais."

.

Elle avait crié en s'éloignant de lui, ne supportant plus ses caresses et ses baisers. Walter Mashburn était un homme bien, mais il n'était pas Jane et ne le serait jamais. Elle l'avait choisi lui et non pas son mentaliste mais parfois elle le regrettait.

Walter resta un moment sans réaction face à la colère de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, que son cœur appartenait à un autre, mais il avait eu l'espoir qu'un jour ça changerait. Il semblerait que non, elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimait comme elle aimait Patrick Jane. Il l'avait vu lors de leur première rencontre, n'importe qui aurait pu le voir, sauf les deux principaux intéressés. Il avait tenté sa chance tout en sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'avoir totalement. Mais l'aimait-il vraiment? Était-il prêt à abandonner sa vie de séducteur pour elle? Il avait certes des sentiments pour elle mais peut-etre pas assez fort pour changer de vie radicalement.

Il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence, ils s'étaient tout les deux caché derrière une relation qui ne les mènerait nulle part et à présent elle en souffrait. En tant qu'ami sincère il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

Mashburn fit un pas de plus vers la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

.

"_ Teresa regarde moi," lui dit-il en lui soulevant le visage.

"_ Je suis désolée Walter," pleura-t-elle.

"_ Non, tu n'as pas à être désolée, je sais ce que tu ressent et je sais que tu ne m'aime pas."

"_ Je…"

"_ Laisse moi finir. Tu aime Patrick n'est-ce pas?"

"_ Je… oui je l'aime."

"_ Alors vas le retrouver, ne le laisse pas filer comme ça où tu le regretteras toute ta vie."

"_ Mais… et toi?"

"_ Toi et moi savons bien qu'entre nous ce n'est pas de l'amour, du moins pas comme ce qu'il y a entre Patrick et toi, alors fonce et ne te retourne pas, va le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

.

Lisbon ne disait rien, encore trop choquée par les paroles de son ami. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison, ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, qu'il soit compréhensif. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa furtivement à la commissure des lèvres avant de filer vers la porte et de sortir comme si elle avait le feu aux trousses. Elle devait faire vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Walter sourit en voyant faire la jeune femme. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours, mais elle ne serait qu'une amie pour lui, rien de plus et cela lui suffisait largement. Apres tout, si elle était heureuse alors que demander de plus? Et puis, il allait retrouver la vie qu'il avait toujours eue. Ça restait un bon compromis.

**- o -**

Lisbon roulait à vive allure dans les rues de Sacramento, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, les mains tremblantes. Elle avait peur que ce ne soit trop tard, que Jane ne soit déjà partit, la laissant derrière lui. Elle était consciente d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments sans me e s'en rendre compte et à présent, il souffrait tellement qu'il préférait la fuite. Ou alors y avait-il une autre raison? Quelque chose de plus grave qui l'oblige à partir loin de ses amis, loin d'elle?

La jeune femme arriva devant la maison de Jane et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle ne vit pas la voiture de son consultant. Il était trop tard, elle l'avait bel et bien perdu.

Elle sortit tout de même de la voiture et marcha jusqu'à la porte, entra dans la maison et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, seul meuble restant de la vie de Patrick Jane. La brune entoura ses jambes de ses bras et se coucha sur le divan, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Elle pleurait un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci, il fallait que ça change. Si Jane ne voulait plus d'elle alors elle devrait se faire une raison. Mais dans l'affaire elle se retrouvait seule, Walter ayant mit fin à leur relation.

De nouvelles larmes firent leur chemin et elle fini par s'endormir, rêvant de Jane.

Mais alors qu'elle se laissait tranquillement bercer par le doux son de la mer dehors, une ombre entra dans la maison et se rapprocha du canapé où elle se trouvait.

**- o -**

La pièce était sombre, le silence y régnait en maitre, ne laissant passer le moindre son. Seule la respiration de la jeune femme, endormie sur le canapé laissait savoir une présence humaine, ainsi que le frôlement des pieds approchant du dit canapé.

Lisbon ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de la présence de cette autre personne, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur le dépars du seul homme qu'elle ait aimé de sa vie, à présent loin d'elle. Dans ses rêves, elle le voyait partir, lui tournant le dos, s'éloignant d'elle alors qu'elle hurlait son nom, qu'elle le suppliait ne rester avec elle, pour elle.

L'intrus se rapprocha, encore, respirant lentement et stoppa sa marche derrière le canapé qui faisait dos à l'entrée du salon. Il se pencha et observa la jeune femme sans la toucher. Elle avait l'air si triste, si perdue, si seule.

L'intrus fit le tour du canapé et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter.

.

"_ **JANE**!" hurla-t-elle.

.

L'intrus fit un pas en arrière, surprit de la réaction de la jeune femme et se posa une main sur le cœur, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Une fois cela fait, il se rapprocha de nouveau de Lisbon et alluma la petite lampe sur la table à coté du canapé. Apparut alors le visage inquiet de Rigsby.

.

"_ Non boss, ce n'est que moi," répondit tristement l'agent.

.

Lisbon se frotta les yeux, se réveillant totalement et lança un regard intrigué à son subalterne. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et vint s'assoir sur le canapé.

.

"_ J'ai reçu un appel de Jane ce soir," expliqua-t-il, "il m'a dit qu'il partait mais ne m'a pas dit où ni pour combien de temps."

"_ Je sais, il est venu me le dire ce soir au CBI," répondit Lisbon.

"_ Je suis désolé boss, je sais que Jane et vous étiez des amis proches et je sais que ce n'est pas facile de perdre un ami."

"_ Jane était plus qu'un ami Rigsby, il était plus…" chuchota presque la jeune femme.

"_ Je sais ça aussi boss et je suis certain qu'il reviendra, faites lui confiance."

"_ Comment poux-tu le savoir?" Questionna-t-elle.

"_ Si je partais loin de la femme que j'aime, ce serait pour réfléchir à notre situation et je reviendrais. S'il vous aime vraiment il reviendra."

"_ Qui te dis qu'il m'aime?"

"_ Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, lorsque vous étiez avec Mashburn. C'Était trop dure pour lui, il ne parvenait plus à supporter de vous voir avec un autre, mais il veut votre bonheur."

.

Lisbon réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire son collègue. Alors comme ça Jane l'aimait? Mais alors pourquoi être partit? Pourquoi ne pas être venu le lui dire? Elle aurait comprit, come elle avait fini par le comprendre lorsqu'il était venu lui dire au revoir.

Mais elle comprenait aussi que cela ait été difficile pour lui de la voir avec un autre, elle n'aurait pas supporté elle-même de le voir avec une autre femme. A présent, la seule chose qu'elle voulait été de le voir revenir auprès d'elle, pouvoir lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle, à quel point elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Elle savait que sans lui elle n'était rien, elle ne serait plus jamais la même femme. Jane avait été un casse pieds durant toutes ces années, il lui avait créé toutes sortes de problèmes, mais il lui avait aussi apporté de la joie, il l'avait fait sourire lorsqu'elle était triste, il avait toujours été là pour elle. A présent qu'il était partit, elle allait devoir tout faire pour le ramener, sa vie sans lui n'était pas une vie.

La main de Rigsby sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité.

.

"_ On va le retrouver Boss, je vous le promets."

"_ Merci Rigsby."

.

Le brun acquiesça et se leva pour partir. Mais une fois à la porte, il se retourna, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une enveloppe.

.

"_ Il m'a laissé ça sur mon bureau, ça vous ai adressé."

.

Lisbon prit l'enveloppe de ses mains tremblante et Rigsby s'en alla, la laissant de nouveau seule avec sa peine.

Elle déplia la lettre et la parcouru, les larmes coulant sur ses joues au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Et là elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire, où elle devait aller.

La jeune femme se leva et quitta la maison, courant sur la plage non loin de là, certaine qu'elle l'y trouverait. La légère brise du soir soulevait ses cheveux et laissé l'air marin pénétrer ses narines. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne sachant pas s'il était trop tard ou pas, puis elle le vit, les pieds dans l'eau, sa veste à la main, les yeux fermés. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle s'arrêta.

**- o -**

Jane inspira une dernière bouffée d'air puis ouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'il se retournait, remarquant alors la présence de la jeune femme non loin de lui. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il cru un instant qu'il allait en bondir pour en sortir. Elle était là, devant lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, le visage ravagé par le chagrin.

Il n'aimait pas la voir si triste, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer et il serra les poings. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état? Walter avait-il eu des gestes inappropriés envers elle? A cette simple pensée son sang se mit à bouillir dans sa poitrine et il courut vers elle.

Lisbon, voyant Jane approcher, se mit elle-même à courir, se rapprochant de lui de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle s'arrêta face à lui, les larmes coulant toujours et elle sentit la main de Jane se poser sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux sous ce touché.

.

"_ Lisbon," souffla Jane, "il vous a fait du mal? Il vous a touché?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante et inquiète.

"_ Non Jane il ne m'a pas fait de mal," lui répondit-elle alors.

"_ Alors pourquoi vous pleurez? Que vous arrive-t-il?"

"_ Vous m'avez fait du mal, en partant vous m'avez fait du mal."

"_ Lisbon…"

"_ Non Jane," le coupa-t-elle, "vous êtes partit pensant que c'était le mieux, vous ne supportiez plus de me voir avec Walter, mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que…. J'étais avec lui car je ne pouvais pas être avec vous."

.

Les mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit du mentaliste et un sourire apparut sur son visage, sourire que lui rendit Lisbon et il la tira à lui, la serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Lisbon passa ses bras autours de Jane, le serrant contre elle, posant sa tête sur son torse et pleurant encore et encore, de joie et de bonheur cette fois. Elle était enfin avec lui, elle était enfin dans ses bras. Jane ne partirait plus maintenant qu'il savait, il ne la laisserait pas seule.

.

.

.

**The End…**


	23. Blind Date

Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté d'OS et il fallait absolument que je le fasse, alors voici ma nouvelle création complètement irréalisable dans la série, et c'est bien dommage.

J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez des commentaires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

**Blind Date**

* * *

"_ Il en est absolument hors de question," hurla une jeune femme brune en faisant face à son amie.

"_ Aller Teresa, c'est juste pour un diner," insista ladite amie.

"_ Je ne le connais même pas de toute façon alors pourquoi faire?"

"_ Pour sortir, pour voir du monde, pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes."

.

Lisbon regarda son amie dans les yeux l'espace d'un instant avant de nouveau lui tourner le dos, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Annabelle Sims, sa meilleure amie depuis l'école de police, mais aussi celle qui savait tout de sa vie, venait de lui proposer de rencontrer un homme, de partir dîner avec un homme. Mais cette homme elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien de lui, ni même son nom. Elle n'était pas du genre à dîner avec de parfaits inconnus alors pourquoi accepter pour celui-ci?

.

"_ Je ne veux pas y aller Belle."

"_ Il va être bien déçu alors," soupira Annabelle.

.

Teresa fit volte face et fixa son amie.

.

"_ Tu lui as déjà parlé de moi?" S'offusqua-t-elle.

"_ Et bien… oui," admit-elle.

.

Lisbon ne savait plus comment réagir. Lorsqu'Annabelle était venue la voir avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Puis Annabelle lui avait dit exactement cette phrase. Mais ce que la jeune femme voyait comme une bonne nouvelle était plutôt un guet-apens pour Lisbon.

Bon, elle ne sortait pas beaucoup, voir jamais, mais ça ne justifiait pas que ce soit sa meilleure amie qui lui prépare des rendez-vous avec de parfaits inconnus, tout ça pour qu'elle ait une vie sociale. Elle n'en avait pas et ne se portait pas plus mal. Elle ne voulait pas de ce rendez-vous arrangé et n'irait pas, qu'importe les menaces qu'utiliserait Annabelle pour la convaincre.

Lisbon arrêta finalement de marcher et s'assit sur le canapé, posant sa tête dans ses mains. Décidément sa vie était bien pire que tout sur Terre. Elle avait plus de trente cinq ans, elle était toujours célibataire, n'avait pas d'enfants et ne voyait personne en ce moment, et ce depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Les rencontres d'une nuit ne comptaient pas. Comment pouvait-elle avoir raté sa vie à ce point? Comment pouvait-elle être de ces femmes qui ne vivent que pour leur travail? Elle avait toujours eu ces femmes en horreur lorsqu'elle était jeune, disant que quand il serait temps pour elle d'être une femme, elle trouverait un mari aimant, aurait des enfants, tout en travaillant bien entendu. Et elle avait au moins réussis dans le travail, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Plus elle y pensait, plus Lisbon se disait que c'était une mauvaise, mais alors une très mauvaise idée et qu'elle allait regretter ce choix. Mais d'un autre coté elle avait besoin de voir du monde, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée. Elle commençait à devenir folle avec le boulot, et surtout avec un certain consultant qui lui menait la vie dure. Cette homme était le pire qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans sa vie et manque de chance il avait atterrit dans son équipe. Elle l'aimait bien pourtant, il savait se montrer gentil parfois, à l'écoute quand il voyait qu'elle allait mal. Mais la plupart du temps il ne lui apportait que des problèmes, et ça elle n'en avait que trop. Alors si, l'espace d'une soirée, elle pouvait penser à autre chose, alors pourquoi pas.

Lisbon fit de nouveau face à Annabelle qui affichait toujours son air de chien battu qui lui rappelait étrangement Jane. Elle sourit et Annabelle su qu'elle avait gagné.

**- o -**

Jane n'en revenait toujours pas, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment Rigsby pensait-il pouvoir lui faire ça? Il le connaissait bien pourtant, il savait quel genre d'homme il était. Et il n'était certainement pas de ceux qui sortent avec des femmes sans même les connaitre.

Le mentaliste se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son collègue et lui répéta pour la énième fois la même réponse.

.

"_ Pas question que je vois ton amie Rigsby, aussi belle et gentille soit-elle, je ne suis pas intéressé."

"_ Mais tu ne l'as pas encore vu, comment peux-tu savoir?"

"_ Parce que je ne sort pas avec des inconnue, voilà comment je le sais."

.

Rigsby commençait à perdre patience. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il tentait de faire changer Jane d'avis et de rencontrer la jeune femme qu'il prévoyait de lui présenter. C'Était une femme gentille, qui avait une bonne place dans la société. Elle était célibataire depuis un certain temps maintenant et Rigsby, en bon ami qu'il était, voulait lui donner un coup de main, et pourquoi pas à Jane par la même occasion?

Le grand brun se tourna vers Cho et Van Pelt qui tenaient de ne pas le regarder. Ils savaient bien ce que leur collègue voulait faire, qu'il voulait simplement lui rendre service, lui permettre de refaire sa vie, mais Jane ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Bien sure ils voulaient aussi le voir heureux, mais ils savaient aussi que Jane ne voulait pas d'une femme dans sa vie, du moins pas de n'importe quelle femme. Une en particulier retenait l'attention du consultant, une certaine brune aux yeux verts qu'il passait son temps à rendre folle. Mais ils savaient que ce ne serait pas possible, pas tant que Jane n'aurait pas fait le deuil de sa famille, pas tant qu'il porterait toujours son alliance.

Jane se leva dans l'intention de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il vit Lisbon revenir de son repas de midi avec sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme ne semblait pas allait bien et, sans le vouloir, il entendit ce que lui disait son amie.

.

"_ Tu vas voir, tu ne le regretteras pas, cet homme est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil."

"_ C'est ça, on verra bien."

.

Puis elle disparut dans son bureau après avoir salué son amie.

Alors comme ça Lisbon avait rendez-vous avec un homme? Etrange, cela arrivait juste au moment où lui-même devait avoir un rendez-vous avec une femme. Se pourrait-il que Lisbon soit cette femme? Si c'était le cas, alors ça changeait beaucoup de chose.

Le mentaliste se tourna de nouveau vers Rigsby et lui sourit.

.

"_ Très bien, tu as gagné, j'accepte."

.

Le brun sauta presque sur le blond pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais Jane mit ses mains devant lui en signe de protection. Alors Rigsby lui sourit et s'en alla, son téléphone à la main.

Jane de son coté ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose mais si Lisbon était effectivement la femme avec qui il avait rendez-vous, alors il savait qu'il passerait une bonne soirée. Ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il ne la voyait plus comme une simple amie, qu'il commençait à la voir comme une femme. Elle était belle, intelligente et gentille. Oh ça oui elle était gentille, et principalement avec lui.

Il lui tardait de se rendre à ce dîner.

**- o - - o -**

Lisbon se trouvait devant son armoire, pensive. Elle ne savait pas quoi porter ce soir, elle ne savait même pas qui elle allait rencontrer, comment était cet homme, ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Alors de là à savoir comment s'habiller.

La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit, regrettant d'avoir dit oui, regrettant de sortir avec un parfait inconnu alors que le seul homme avec qui elle voulait passer une soirée romantique était… Jane. Bein oui, elle aurait aimé que Jane l'invite à dîner, qu'il vienne la chercher chez elle avec un bouquet de fleurs, qu'il lui tienne la porte galamment, qu'il lui fasse des compliments, même si ça la faisait toujours rougir. Elle ne voulait que lui et personne d'autre. Mais le concerné ne le voyait pas, il ne la voyait pas. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle désirait le plus, il ne savait pas lire en elle aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

Lisbon se leva de son lit et marcha de nouveau vers son armoire d'où elle sortit une robe vert émeraude, comme ses yeux, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de partir et elle ne voulait pas être en retard, même si elle ne voulait pas se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Elle ne voulait pas que l'homme ait une mauvaise impression d'elle.

Une fois prête, la jeune femme quitta sa maison et prit sa voiture pour se rendre au restaurant, le Waterboy. Elle ne connaissait cet endroit que de nom et savait qu'il était assez populaire pour être l'endroit idéal pour un dîner romantique. Elle n'était pas du genre romantique, du moins pas avec n'importe qui, seulement avec Patrick Jane. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, Jane n'était pas disponible, il portait encore son alliance, il n'était pas prêt à aller de l'avant.

Une fois au restaurant, Lisbon trouva vite une place et se gara avant de se rendre dans le bâtiment. Et là, oh surprise. Devant elle se tenait l'homme le plus charmant qu'elle ait vu de sa vie, dans un costume noir ravissant qui lui allait à merveille. Devant elle se tenait Patrick Jane, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

**- o -**

Jane se tenait dans le hall d'entrée du restaurant, un bouquet de fleurs que lui avait fait livrer Rigsby à la main. Il ne savait toujours pas qui il allait rencontrer ce soir et il commençait vraiment à regretter d'avoir dit oui. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il verrait Lisbon, après tout elle avait elle-même un rendez-vous arrangé ce soir. Mais plus le temps avait passé et plus il avait réfléchit. Il connaissait Rigsby et il savait que le brun n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de lui faire ça, un rendez-vous avec sa patronne, il avait bien trop peur d'elle et de sa réaction si elle l'apprenait.

Alors à présent il était là, attendant que le maitre d'hôtel le conduise à sa table et à son rendez-vous. Mais alors qu'il patientait, il remarqua une jeune femme, la plus belle femme qu'il ait vu depuis… Angela. Dans une magnifique robe vert émeraude, les cheveux remontaient sur la nuque révélant ses fines épaules nues, se trouvait Lisbon, Sa Lisbon. Elle avait rendez-vous dans le même restaurant que lui et il se prit à espérer qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec lui. Oh oui, il espérait vraiment que ce soit le cas.

Le mentaliste croisa le regard de la jeune femme et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, sourire auquel elle répondit avant de venir à sa rencontre. Une fois face à lui, elle sembla hésiter un moment, alors il prit la parole.

.

"_ Vous êtes magnifique Lisbon."

"_ Merci Jane," rougit-elle. "Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus."

.

Le silence retomba, chacun observant l'autre et appréciant la vue. Puis, un serveur s'approcha de Lisbon.

.

"_ Mlle Lisbon?" demanda-t-il. "Votre rendez-vous vous attend."

.

Et il lui fit un signe de main que Lisbon suivit des yeux pour voir l'homme avec qui elle allait passer la soirée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout et elle allait tuer Annabelle lorsqu'elle la verrait.

Jane avait suivit le regard de Lisbon et son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine en voyant l'homme qui souriait à sa patronne. Walter Mashburn. C'était donc lui le rendez-vous de Lisbon.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Jane, l'implorant presque des yeux pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle avait eu une courte aventure avec le milliardaire et il pensait qu'en le voyant ce soir elle serait rassurer de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Mais il semblerait que ce soit le contraire.

Jane voyait bien que Lisbon ne voulait pas passer la soirée avec Mashburn, pourtant l'homme n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment intéressée pas lui.

Il eu soudain une idée, une très bonne idée même et il attrapa Lisbon par la main et la ramena à lui pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme sourit à l'idée de son consultant. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir de bonnes idées et ce soir il avait eu la meilleure qu'il avait pu lui proposer depuis bien longtemps.

Oh, Annabelle allait surement beaucoup lui en vouloir, oh ça oui.

Lisbon lança un nouveau regard vers Walter qui semblait s'impatienter de l'autre coté de la salle. Il allait être déçu, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envi de dîner avec lui.

Jane et Lisbon furent une nouvelle fois coupé par le serveur qui s'adressa à Jane cette fois.

.

"_ Mr Jane, votre rendez-vous vient d'arriver."

.

Et il lui indiqua une table où une jeune femme l'attendait. Jane la détailla de la tête aux pieds. C'était une jolie femme, ça il pouvait le reconnaitre et Rigsby avait de bons gouts.

Lisbon aussi admira la beauté de cette femme et se sentit soudain bien laide. L'autre avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds lui retombant dans le dos, de grands yeux bleus et une robe noire qui s'associait parfaitement au costume de Jane. Pas de doute, elle ne faisait pas le poids, surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua que Jane ne la quittait pas des yeux.

La jeune femme sentit des larmes se former aux bords de ses yeux et réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle ne voulait pas dîner avec Walter et Jane semblait bien plus intéressé par la nouvelle apparition que par elle. Tristement, elle tourna les talons et quitta le restaurant sans que personne, à part Mashburn, ne le remarque.

**- o -**

Jane quitta la jeune femme des yeux. Elle était certes très belle, mais elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la beauté de Lisbon, cette beauté qu'il ne cessait d'admirer jour après jour. Il ne voyait pas les autres femmes, il ne voyait que Lisbon.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à coté de lui et il s'en alarma, la cherchant des yeux dans la salle du restaurant. Mais elle n'y était pas, elle n'était nulle part et la peur s'insinua en lui. Où était-elle?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna dans l'espoir de voir le visage de sa collègue, mais à la place il tomba sur celui de Mashburn.

.

"_ Elle vient de partir," lui dit-il.

"_ Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"_ Elle ne se trouve pas à la hauteur, elle pense que vous préférez l'autre femme, votre rendez-vous, Patrick."

"_ Mais elle se trompe, je… je…"

"_ Alors allez la retrouver," lui suggéra Walter.

"_ Et vous?" S'enquit Jane.

"_ Je n'étais pas vraiment supposé dîner avec elle, tout comme ma secrétaire qui n'était là que vous faire réaliser que…"

"_ Ça va j'ai compris," le coupa Jane avec le sourire.

.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main puis Walter se rendit auprès de sa secrétaire pour un dîner romantique. Jane ne chercha pas plus loin, il laissa tomber les fleurs au sol et se rua à l'extérieur du restaurant à la recherche de Lisbon. Il scuta la rue des yeux et remarqua le SVU de la jeune femme sur le parking. Elle n'était pas partit bien loin si sa voiture était toujours là.

Il marcha quelques minutes, la cherchant toujours du regard et fini par l'apercevoir un peu plus loin, marchant sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Il voyait ses épaules trembler et se maudit de la faire une nouvelle fois pleurer alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait était son bonheur. Il la vit traverser la route et son cœur se serra. IL devait la rattraper.

.

"_ Lisbon!" L'appela-t-il.

.

La jeune femme se retourna et l'aperçu plus loin. Elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos alors qu'il courait vers elle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour la rattraper. Mais à ce moment-là, elle remarqua les phares d'une voiture roulant bien trop vite. Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et se sentit propulsée au sol.

Le choc avec le sol fut étrangement doux et Lisbon eu l'impression de tomber sur un matelas. Elle garda les yeux fermés un moment, n'osant pas les ouvrir, n'osant pas regarder ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait peur qu'en ouvrant les yeux elle voit Jane pleurer, elle avait peur qu'en les ouvrant elle constate le sang coulant de son corps. Alors elle les serra fort à s'en faire mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se poser sur sa joue et une autre chasser une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Puis elle entendit des cris et des gens hurlant d'appeler une ambulance. Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux, incertaine.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bon dans sa poitrine en tombant dans le regard océan de son consultant, penchait au dessus d'elle, inquiet.

.

"_ Lisbon," souffla-t-il. "Vous allez bien? Dites moi quelque chose, je vous en pris."

"_ Jane," répondit-elle simplement en fermant les yeux de nouveau.

"_ Non Lisbon, Teresa, gardez les yeux ouvert, ne vous endormez pas."

.

Lisbon prit une profonde inspiration et partit mentalement à la recherche de blessures, de douleurs, mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux au moment où Jane la serrer contre son torse, versant des larmes silencieuses en chuchotant son prénom. Elle le sentait trembler contre elle.

.

"_ Je vais bien Jane," lui dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

.

Le mentaliste l'observa un moment, lui aussi à la recherche de blessures, mais comme il ne trouvait rien, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il laissa les larmes quitter ses yeux pour se perdre sur la robe de la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

Le couple s'observa un moment avant que Jane ne se redresse, aidant Lisbon à en faire autant. Il tenait sa main étroitement dans la sienne, refusant de la lâcher. Il riait et pleurait à la fois, heureux de la voir en vie et en bonne santé, heureux de la sentir contre lui.

Lisbon épousseta sa robe avant de plonger son regard dans celui du mentaliste. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose.

.

"_ Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au restaurant?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"_ Vous êtes partit," répondit-il simplement. "Je ne voulais pas y rester sans vous."

"_ Et votre rendez-vous?" Osa-t-elle demander.

"_ Je n'en ais rien à faire, c'est vous que je voulais voir ce soir et personne d'autre," confessa-t-il en plongeant de nouveau dans le regard émeraude de sa collègue.

.

Lisbon resta sans voix face à cette déclaration, puis elle se mit à sourire et se jeta à son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces, calant sa tête contre son torse. Elle sentit les bras de Jane se refermer dans son dos et la masser tendrement, cherchant à la rassurer.

Mais pourquoi tentait-il de la rassurer? Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait, que les larmes mouillaient le joli costume de son consultant. Un peu honteuse de se laissé aller ainsi en pleine rue, elle continua tout de même à pleurer, le contre coup de l'accident. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer la peine qu'elle avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt et… la peur de mourir.

.

"_ Je vous ramène chez vous," lui souffla Jane sans la lâcher.

"_ D'accord," acquiesça-t-elle sans relâcher son étreinte.

.

Elle sentit son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas en sortir. Celui de Jane battait à la même allure.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et elle entendit vaguement Walter demander si elle allait bien et Jane répondre que oui. Elle se sentit prendre dans des bras et déposer sur un siège, mais elle se laissa faire, la fatigue l'emportant peu à peu. Elle entendit un moteur puis elle sentit la voiture bouger. Elle su au bruit qu'elle faisait que ce n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Jane. Elle n'aimait pas cette voiture, mais à cet instant elle se fichait de savoir dans quel véhicule elle se trouvait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était de rentrer chez elle et de se glisser dans son lit pour dormir indéfiniment.

**- o -**

Jane roula en silence, jetant de temps en temps un œil sur Lisbon qui avait fini par s'endormir sur le siège passager. Il la trouva belle, même avec les cheveux un peu en batailles, même avec le maquillage sous les yeux qui avait coulé à cause des larmes. Elle restait à ses yeux la plus belle femme du monde.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il roula lentement, respectant les limitations de vitesse. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle avait besoin de repo après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se gara devant l'appartement de la jeune femme et sortit de la voiture. Il en fit le tour, ouvrit la portière de Lisbon et l'observa dormir. Il ne pouvait pas la réveiller maintenant, alors il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit chez elle. Il savait où elle rangeait la clé, pas difficile d'ouvrir. Il eu envi un instant de la poser sur le canapé mais il se dit qu'elle serait bien mieux dans son lit, alors il monta les escalier, la jeune femme bien calée contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux lui chatouiller le nez, sa respiration dans son cou. Elle éveillait en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait à jamais disparus et s'en réjouit.

Une fois dans la chambre, il déposa Lisbon dans son lit et rabattit la couverture sur elle. Il se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front et se redressa pour partir, mais une main lui attrapa le col de la chemise et le força à rester.

.

"_ Ne partez pas Jane," le supplia Lisbon.

"_ Vous avez besoin de repos," lui répondit-il en tentant de desserrer les doigts de la jeune femme.

.

Mais elle s'accrochait à lui et fini par ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et le tira de nouveau à elle et cette fois il se laissa faire. Jane s'installa sur le lit avec elle et Lisbon vint se serrer contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille tandis que ceux de Jane l'entouraient de sa douceur. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que finalement la jeune femme rompe le silence.

.

"_ Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas de votre rendez-vous Jane?" demanda-t-elle. "Pourquoi l'avoir invité si vous ne vouliez pas la voir?"

"_ Vouliez vous voir Walter?" lui demanda-t-il pour toute réponse.

"_ Non," souffla-t-elle.

.

Et il n'était pas utile d'en dire plus, tout était déjà dit. Le silence retomba une fois de plus, mais il était moins tendu, plus tendre. Et Lisbon prit de nouveau la parole.

.

"_ Merci Jane," murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur lui pour déposer un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

.

Jane se laissa faire, peur sure de la marche à suivre, mais lorsque Lisbon voulu se retirer, il posa sa main dans sa nuque et l'obligea à revenir sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus franc, plus vivant, plus impatient. Lisbon sourit contre les lèvres de Jane et lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, roulant dans le lit pour se retrouver sur lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine puis se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Chacun avait un sourire sur le visage et Lisbon avait en plus les joues rouges.

Lisbon caressa la joue de Jane avec douceur, savourant le contact de l'homme sous ses doigts. Elle traça le contour de son visage, tentant de mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau. Pendant ce temps là, les mains de Jane étaient remontés dans le dos de la jeune femme et avaient trouvés la fermeture éclair qu'il fit descendre lentement, écartant la robe au passage, révélant une peau douce. Il fit ensuite lentement disparaitre la robe et admira la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant dans la plus simple apparence. Il la vit rougir et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

.

"_ Tu es magnifique," lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

.

Lisbon aida ensuite son consultant a se défaire de son costume, lentement, sans précipitation, ils avaient la nuit devant eux. Et Jane se retrouva lui aussi nu devant elle. La jeune femme se serra de nouveau dans les bras du blond et le contacte de leurs corps nus les électrisa tout les deux.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se découvrir, à s'aimer. Ils avaient tant de temps à rattraper, tant d'années derrières eux de perdues. Mais ils en avaient bien d'autres qui les attendaient à présent.

Finalement, Lisbon se félicita d'avoir accepté le rendez-vous arrangé par Annabelle et Jane celui arrangé par Rigsby. Ils n'avaient pas dîné avec la bonne personne, ils n'avaient pas dîné du tout, mais ils avaient découvert une autre nourriture, bien plus importante à leurs yeux. L'amour pour une personne.

* * *

**The End**


	24. Hurt

Voici un nouvel OS. Je n'en écris pas beaucoup en ce moment et je m'en excuse, je tente surtout de finir mes fics, et j'en ai pas mal je dois bien laborer.

Encore merci à** Janeandteresa** et **s-damon-s**. Je crois que mes OS ne plaisent plus autant qu'avant, mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi juste un petit mot pour me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Hurt**

* * *

"_ Où est Jane?" demanda Lisbon en arrivant dans l'open space.

"_ Il avait un rendez-vous," lui répondit Van Pelt. "Il a dit qu'il revenait dans une heure."

"_ Bien, lorsqu'il arrivera dites lui de venir dans mon bureau.

"_ Pas de problèmes patron."

Lisbon repartit dans son bureau où elle s'enferma, préférant la solitude de ce lieu à l'agitation de l'open space. Elle avait encore beaucoup de rapports à finir et savait qu'elle y passerait une bonne partie de la soirée. Bien entendu, cela ne la dérangeait pas beaucoup vu qu'elle n'avait personne qui l'attendait à la maison, pas de mari, pas de petit ami, rien. Mais Lisbon savait que son travail importait plus qu'une simple histoire d'amour. La poursuite des criminels avait beaucoup plus d'intérêt que de rentrer dans un moule, de devenir une femme au foyer, aimante et soumise. Elle aurait voulu elle aussi avoir la chance de trouver le bonheur auprès d'un homme, de pouvoir vivre comme toutes les femmes, mais sa carrière était bien plus importante à ses yeux. Elle avait passé tant d'années à gravir les échelons, à se donner corps et âme pour son travail. A présent tout cela payait et elle n'y aurait mis fin pour rien au monde. Enfin peut-être que si, mais elle savait que c'était un rêve impossible à réaliser.

Les heures passèrent sans que Lisbon ne s'en rende compte et ce fut le manque de lumière, ainsi qu'un coup à la porte qui la fit revenir dans son corps, déserté plus tôt par son esprit partit bien loin d'ici. Elle secoua la tête et invita la personne à entrer. La tête de Van Pelt apparut devant elle et le sourire crispé de la jeune femme ne la rassura pas.

"_ Que se passe-t-il Van Pelt?" interrogea Lisbon.

"_ Il est dix-neuf heures et les gars et moi on se demandait si on pouvait partir," répondit la rousse.

"_ Oh et bien, oui allez-y," lui sourit-elle.

"_ Merci patron."

Alors qu'elle allait quitter le bureau, Lisbon rappela Van Pelt et cette dernière se raidit, dans l'attente de la question qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle n'avait pas de réponse pour sa patronne et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

"_ Jane est-il revenu?"

"_ Et bien, pas encore patron."

Lisbon sentit une pointe d'inquiétude lui pincer le cœur. Jane n'était pas encore revenu et elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où il était, il avait tendance à se créer des problèmes et elle n'aimait pas recevoir des rapports de plaintes à remplir. Mais ce n'était pas tout, depuis quelques temps, le mentaliste se montrait distant avec l'équipe comme avec elle-même. Il ne venait plus aussi souvent au bureau, se contentant de passer pour dire bonjour puis il montait dans son grenier, s'enfermant presque toute la journée. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il avait, savoir pourquoi il ne voulait plus les voir.

"_ Bon, vous pouvez partir Van Pelt, reposez vous et on se revoit demain matin."

Van Pelt fini par quitter le bureau, laissant Lisbon seule se posant des questions sur l'absence de Jane. Elle rejoignit ses collègues et leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient partir, ce que les deux hommes firent sans poser de questions.

**- o -**

Le calme régnait dans les bureaux du CBI, tous le monde était partit et il ne restait que Lisbon, travaillant encore dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas atteint la moitié de la pile de dossiers qui se trouvait devant elle, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Ses seules pensées allaient à Patrick Jane, elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, les raisons de ses absences répétées.

La jeune femme fini par poser son stylo qui n'avait pas gratté le papier depuis des heures et se passa une main sur le visage, chassant les traces de fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux alors que sa main glissait dans sa nuque où elle s'appliqua à se masser. Elle souffrait de douleurs cervicales depuis plusieurs jours mais n'y faisait pas plus attention.

Elle fini par se lever pour se rendre dans la petite cuisine du CBI. Elle avait besoin d'un café, et le plus vite possible si elle ne voulait pas s'endormir. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à rêver qu'elle n'avait pas avancé dans son travail et elle voulait quand même pouvoir rentrer chez elle avant le lendemain matin.

Une fois son café en main, la brunette retourna dans son bureau, oubliant par la même occasion de refermer la porte. Elle posa la tasse sur la petite table devant le canapé et s'y installa, se laissant aller contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. La petite douleur dans sa nuque se fit plus forte et elle serra les dents. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte et elle se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment aller chez le médecin, histoire de se faire prescrire des séances chez le kiné.

Tentant de se faire passer la douleur, elle fini par s'allonger sur le canapé, se laissant tranquillement aller au sommeil qui ne tarda pas à l'envelopper.

**- o - - o -**

Jane était de retour au CBI après une journée passé à réfléchir. Il se posait des questions depuis quelques temps, il avait beaucoup de choses en tête. Depuis qu'il était sortit de prison, il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire de sa vie.

Il avait tué un homme des mois plus tôt, il avait agit sur le coup de la colère envers ce monstre qui avait détruit sa vie. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, loin de là, mais il se rendait compte en ce moment que ça avait changé sa vie. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été avant le drame de sa vie, il n'était plus non plus l'homme qu'il était devenu en travaillant au CBI. Il ne savait même plus qui il était.

Depuis quelques temps, il était devenu distant avec ses collègues, ses amis. Il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir, il ne voulait pas se montrer ingrat après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui pendant qu'il était en prison. Ils avaient trouvé de quoi le faire libérer, ils y avaient passé des jours et des nuits, ils avaient manqué de sommeil pour l'aider. Il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait continuer de travailler avec eux. Il leur avait causé bien trop de problèmes et ça devait cesser, maintenant. Il ne voulait pas continuer de leur gâcher la vie, ils ne le méritaient pas.

Jane passa dans l'open space et constata que tout ses collègues étaient partit. En regardant l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment tard, presque vingt trois heures, cela voulait dire que ses collègues devaient être partit depuis au moins quatre heures. Tant mieux, il leur parlerait demain, il avait quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer et voulait trouver les mots justes avant.

Une lumière attira son regard et il su ce que c'était. Le bureau de Lisbon était encore éclairé, ce qui signifiait que la jeune femme était encore là, remplissant surement des rapports de plaintes dont il était à l'origine. Il s'en voulu de lui causer autant de travail. Mais bientôt elle serait tranquille, elle aurait plus de temps pour elle et resterait moins tard au CBI. Lisbon était une femme bien, une femme forte qui avait gravit les échelons à force de travail acharné. Elle méritait bien plus que d'avoir un consultant comme lui dans les pattes.

Le mentaliste marcha jusqu'au bureau de la jeune femme et entra sans frapper, comme toujours. Il pensait la trouver remplissant des rapports mais son bureau était et il la chercha des yeux avant de la trouver endormit sur le canapé qu'il lui avait offert des mois plus tôt. Elle était si belle ainsi, endormit. Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et s'en voulu encore plus.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle, repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux de son visage, effleurant au passage sa joue. Elle était si douce qu'il voulu lui caresser la joue un peu plus. Depuis quelques temps, il voyait en elle bien plus qu'une collègue de travail, bien plus qu'une patronne. Elle était devenu bien plus importante à ses yeux qu'elle ne l'était avant et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, il entendit un petit grognement émanant de la jeune femme devant lui. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et vit qu'elle avait le visage crispé, comme si elle souffrait. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle et posa une main sur son épaule, il la sentit se tendre un peu plus et un nouveau gémissement retentit. Elle devait vraiment souffrir et il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

"_ Lisbon, ouvrez les yeux," lui murmura-t-il.

Mais elle continuait de gémir sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. Elle leva la main et se la posa instinctivement dans le cou. Elle se massa un peu avant de gémir encore plus fort. Jane posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et sentit quelque chose qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de soins.

"_ Lisbon, s'il vous plait ouvrez les yeux," tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

"_ Jane," souffla la jeune femme dans son sommeil.

"_ Je suis là Lisbon, ouvrez les yeux," la rassura-t-il.

Lisbon ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tenta de se redresser mais une violente douleur l'obligea à fermer les yeux et à se recoucher. Jane posa son autre main dans son dos et la guida pour s'allonger.

"_ Restez couché Lisbon, je m'occupe de vous."

"_ Jane, vous êtes revenu?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

"_ Oui, je suis là Lisbon et je m'occupe de vous, ne vous en faites pas."

Lisbon se laissa aller à la tendresse de son collègue, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans la nuque. Elle avait de plus en plus mal et ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais de savoir Jane à ses cotés la rassurait un peu. Elle le laissa la couvrir avec sa veste et le regarda se lever pour appeler quelqu'un avec le téléphone se trouvant sur le bureau. Elle n'entendit pas à qui il parlait, mais elle vit l'expression grave qu'il avait sur le visage. Il raccrocha et revint vers elle, s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé et elle se décala un peu pour lui laisser de la place.

Jane passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur la joue de Lisbon, chassant les gouttes de sueurs qui s'étaient formées sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et serra une nouvelle fois les dents alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergeait. Le consultant grimaça avec elle, lui attrapant la main qu'il serra fermement.

Lisbon se raccrocha à Jane autant que possible, ne supportant plus la douleur, elle serra donc sa main de toutes ses forces. Elle l'entendit gémir un peu et tenta de relâcher sa main, mais il la tenait fermement.

"_ Ça va aller," lui souffla Jane.

"_ J'ai mal Jane," parvint à articuler Lisbon alors qu'une violente douleur l'obligeait à serrer la main du blond d'avantage.

"_ Je sais, j'ai appelé un médecin, il ne va pas tarder à arriver."

"_ Merci."

"_ C'est normal. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous mal?"

"_ Depuis ce matin."

"_ En vous réveillant?"

"_ Non… après un accrochage sur la route en venant travailler."

"_ Mince Lisbon, pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dis?"

"_ Vous… n'étiez pas là."

Jane s'en voulu instantanément. Il avait était absent presque toute la journée, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il pouvait se passer au bureau. Encore une fois il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à présent Lisbon était là, allongée sur son canapé, lui serrant la main à chaque douleur, pleurant devant lui. Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement pleurer et cela lui faisait à chaque fois mal au cœur.

Lisbon se sentit soudain très mal, elle avait des vertiges, sa vision se fit plus floue et elle se sentit nauséeuse. Sa main relâcha celle de Jane et retomba sur le canapé le long de son corps, alertant le mentaliste.

"_ Lisbon, eh Lisbon, est-ce que ça va?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

"_ Jane…" souffla-t-elle une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.

Sa tête roula sur le coté et Jane s'inquiéta de nouveau. Il tenta de la réveiller, de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, de l'obliger à lui répondre mais elle restait sourde à ses appels.

Des deux mains, il encercla le visage de la jeune femme et le secoua légèrement, mais toujours aucune réaction, juste un visage mou. Il partit à la recherche d'un pouls et en trouva un, oui un, mais si faible qu'on ne le percevait à peine. Son cœur à lui s'accéléra et il souleva Lisbon dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse, la suppliant de rouvrir les yeux tandis que les siens se remplissaient de larmes.

Il la supplia, encore et encore, les images de sa famille morte devant les yeux, vite remplacées par celles de Teresa Lisbon. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ça encore, il ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu'un encore, surtout pas une personne qui comptait tellement pour lui. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Lisbon.

Au loin, l'appel d'une tiers personne interpella le mentaliste et il tourna la tête pour faire face au médecin qu'il avait appelé, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le crane dégarnie mais au visage chaleureux.

"_ Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux," pleura Jane.

"_ Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente?" lui demanda le médecin.

"_ Elle vient juste de perdre connaissance," lui répondit aussitôt le consultant.

"_ Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital."

Jane se redressa, tenant toujours Lisbon contre lui dont la tête roula contre son torse. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front tandis que le médecin la recouvrait avec un plaid qui se trouvait sur le canapé. Et ensemble, les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche.

**- o - - o -**

Cela faisait à présent une heure que Jane attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il ne savait toujours pas comment allait Lisbon, il n'avait pas revu le médecin après qu'ils soient arrivés, ni Lisbon. Personne n'était venu lui donner de nouvelles et il s'impatientait, ne cessant d'importuner les infirmières en réclamant de savoir comment allait la jeune femme.

Finalement, le médecin qui était arrivé avec lui revint et Jane lui sauta presque dessus.

"_ Dr Stuart, comment va-t-elle?" S'enquit le mentaliste.

"_ Elle va bien Patrick, calmez-vous," le rassura le médecin en lui pausant les mains sur les épaules.

"_ Mais pourquoi a-t-elle perdu connaissance?" S'inquiéta quand même Jane.

"_ Une légère commotion dû à son accrochage en voiture ce matin, associé à la fatigue des derniers jours."

"_ Alors elle va bien? Elle va s'en remettre?"

"_ Parfaitement. Les médecins la gardent cette nuit en observation et elle pourra rentrer chez elle demain. Mais en attendant, je pense que vous pouvez aller la voir."

"_ Merci Dr."

"_ De rien."

Puis Jane s'éloigna pour rejoindre la chambre de Lisbon que lui indiqua une infirmière. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer et cela surprit Lisbon qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il avança lentement, ne voulant pas la déranger mais elle lui sourit et lui tendit une main qu'il s'empressa de prendre dans la sienne, la serrant de toutes ses forces pour se rassurer, pour se dire qu'elle allait bien, que le cauchemar était fini.

"_ Je suis désolé Lisbon," souffla Jane, rompant le silence.

"_ Désolé de quoi au juste? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal," assura Lisbon, ne comprenant pas ce que ce reprochait son collègue.

"_ Je n'ai pas été là lorsque vous aviez besoin de moi, je suis à l'origine de votre surcharge de travail, ce qui ne vous a pas aidé. Je suis désolé d'être un tel poids pour vous."

"_ Jane, ne dites pas de bêtises, vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout, je vous assure que vous n'y êtes pour rien," tenta de le raisonner Lisbon.

Mais le visage de Jane lui confirma qu'il n'y croyait pas autant qu'elle. Il culpabilisait de son absence de la journée, de ne pas avoir été là lorsqu'elle allait mal, de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Lisbon était à l'hôpital et lui se le reprochait.

Le mentaliste fit quelques pas dans la chambre, une main sur la hanche, l'autre derrière la nuque, réfléchissant. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il ne pouvait pas continuait à lui alourdir sa charge de travail, mais il se savait incapable de se retenir face aux suspects, c'était dans ses gênes, il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution, celle qui lui avait prit la journée à réfléchir et le fait de se trouver ici maintenant ne faisait que confirmer cette difficile décision.

Jane se tourna de nouveau vers Lisbon dont les yeux ne le quittaient pas. Il pouvait voir une larme briller au coin de son œil gauche et il savait qu'elle savait, il pouvait le lire sur son visage, elle avait compris. Elle allait lui en vouloir pendant un temps, c'était certain, mais elle finirait par comprendre que c'était la meilleure solution, pour elle, pour lui et pour leurs collègues.

"_ Lisbon," commença-t-il, mais Lisbon le coupa.

"_ Vous allez partir c'est ça?" Questionna la jeune femme, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

"_ C'est la meilleure chose à faire," répondit Jane en évitant de croiser le regard de sa collègue.

"_ Pour qui? Pour vous? On est plus assez bien pour vous c'est ça? Vous pensez que maintenant que vous avez tué John Le Rouge vous n'avez plus besoin de nous," s'énerva-t-elle, "vous pensez que maintenant vous pouvez partir et nous oublier?"

"_ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, si je pars c'est pour votre bien, je ne vous apporte que des ennuis et vous le savez, je mets votre carrière en danger en restant, c'est le mieux à faire."

Mais avant que Lisbon ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le mentaliste quitta la chambre et elle se retrouva seule, pleurant désespérément en l'appelant. Elle hurlait son nom, le suppliait de revenir mais il ne l'écouta pas, fermant ses oreilles à ses appels, tentant de retenir ses propres larmes qui coulaient quand même.

Il était sur le point de passer la porte pour quitter l'hôpital lorsqu'il entendit de l'agitation derrière lui et, curieux, il se retourna pour voir des infirmières entrer précipitamment dans la chambre qu'il venait juste de déserter. Il n'hésita pas un instant et revint en courant sur ses pas, inquiet de ce qu'il se passait. Et là, son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine, l'air ne passa plus dans ses poumons et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Lisbon était de nouveau inconsciente, des infirmières tentant de la réveiller, lui injectant divers produit dans les veines en la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait," souffla-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Il se précipita vers le lit de Lisbon et lui attrapa la main alors que les infirmières continuaient de travailler autours du corps de la jeune femme. Il la serra fort, suppliant Dieu de ne pas la lui prendre, de ne pas l'éloigner de lui comme sa femme et sa fille. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait prit la mauvaise décision, qu'il n'avait effectivement pensé qu'à lui.

Et là, le miracle qu'il attendait se produisit, Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, difficilement et rencontra son regard. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, elle aussi. Les infirmières quittèrent ensuite la chambre et Jane se rapprocha de la jeune femme, l'entourant de ses bras.

"_ Jane," souffla Lisbon comme quelques heures plus tôt.

"_ Je suis désolé Teresa, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, je voulais juste vous protéger de moi."

"_ Ne me laissez pas Jane, je vous en pris, restez avec moi."

"_ Toujours," murmura-t-il alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front.

**- o -**

La nuit passa et Jane resta auprès de Lisbon, ne lâchant plus sa main. Elle avait fini par s'endormir après l'avoir supplié de rester avec elle, de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas partir. Il avait voulu le faire, si fort, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait voulu la protéger de lui, l'éloigner des problèmes qu'il créait sans cesse mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Son cœur avait bien trop souffert dans sa vie, il ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un de nouveau, surtout pas Lisbon. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, tout comme elle avait besoin de lui.

Le médecin revint voir la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien puis lui autorisa la sortit, à condition qu'elle ne reste pas seule et Jane se porta volontaire pour rester avec elle. Il la laissa se changer dans la chambre puis revint vers elle pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils retournèrent chez Lisbon et Jane profita de la route pour appeler le CBI et les prévenir que Lisbon ne viendrait pas travailler aujourd'hui, sous les protestations de la jeune femme. Non seulement elle ne voulait pas rester chez elle pour la journée, mais en plus elle en voulait à Jane d'avoir utilisé son téléphone alors qu'il conduisait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez elle et Jane l'aida encore une fois à marcher pour rentrer dans l'appartement, ne faisant pas attention aux nouvelles protestations de Lisbon. Cela le fit sourire un peu et l'installa sur le canapé pendant qu'il allait lui préparer un café. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le breuvage fumant et le lui tendit. Lisbon sourit en prenant la tasse et l'invita à s'installer avec elle.

"_ Jane, pourquoi voulez-vous vraiment partir?" demanda-t-elle.

"_ Lisbon je… je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal."

"_ Mais vous n'avez rien fait Jane, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas de votre faute."

"_ Si je n'avais pas été là, vous ne seriez pas si fatiguée à force de remplir des rapports de plaintes."

"_ J'aurais toujours beaucoup de rapports à remplir, que ça vienne de vous ou non."

"_ Mais les miennes en moins vous aurez moins de travail."

"_ Mais vous égayez mes journée Jane, vous les rendez plus facile à passer."

"_ Je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée."

Jane posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva, faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Il hésitait encore, il ne voulait pas se réveiller un jour et se rendre compte qu'il avait gâché la vie de la femme qui avait le plus d'importance pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre depuis sa famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'un jour Lisbon lui en veuille d'être resté, d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer.

Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité et il fit face à un regard émeraude brillant. Lisbon était là, devant lui, se battant contre les larmes. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre son cœur. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas partir et la laisser derrière lui. Elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

"_ Je suis désolé Lisbon."

"_ Ne le soyez pas Jane, je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, seulement de rester avec moi."

"_ Vous êtes certaine de ne pas le regretter plus tard?"

"_ Jamais Jane, j'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie, de vous et de vos bêtises."

Jane sourit contre elle et la serra encore plus fort avant de se reculer. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme avant de se pencher sur elle pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il savoura la douceur de ce baiser autant que Lisbon qui sourit contre ses lèvres.

Ils se séparent à bout de souffle mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"_ Je ne partirais jamais Lisbon, je tiens trop à vous."

Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé et y passèrent le reste de la journée à savourer la présence de l'autre.

Lisbon avait souffert de leur séparation lorsque Jane avait été en prison. Jane avait souffert de voir à quel point il avait fait du mal à Lisbon. A présent ils étaient ensemble et apprendraient à ne plus se faire souffrir. La vie leur offrait une nouvelle chance d'être heureux et ils ne passeraient pas à coté.

**The End**


	25. Ne me quittez pas

Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté d'OS et il fallait que je me rattrape en ce jour de Noël. Donc en voici un, pas très long mais qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Ne me quittez pas**

* * *

Assis dans son grenier, Jane ne cessait de penser à sa vie et à ce qu'elle était devenue. Cela faisait à présent huit ans que sa femme et sa fille était morte, huit ans qu'il vivait dans ce monde sans vraiment y vivre. Il se demandait chaque jour ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi il continuait de vivre, pourquoi il ne mettait pas tout simplement fin à sa misérable vie tout de suite. Il n'avait rien qui l'y rattachait de toute façon, rien à laisser derrière lui. Il était seul, désespérément seul et cela lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il laissa son regard tomber sur l'anneau à son doigt, le faisant rouler autour de son doigt, son index le caressant alors que quelques larmes trouvaient leur chemin le long de sa joue. Il n'aimait pas pleurer, il n'aimait pas se montrer faible, mais il était seul, personne pour le voir ni l'entendre extérioriser sa tristesse. Il n'avait aucune honte à avoir pour ça, tout le monde avait un jour un moment de faiblesse comme celui-ci. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait ces moments-là. Il voulait pouvoir oublier, il voulait pouvoir avancer, mais il avait peur. Il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait un jour, ni avec qui. Quelle femme accepterait de vivre avec un homme responsable de la mort de sa propre famille? Aucune.

Il savait pourquoi son esprit était torturé par ce genre de pensées justement maintenant, cela était directement lié à la dernière affaire qu'il avait résolue avec Lisbon et son équipe et il s'en voulait de la façon dont elle s'était terminée. Il n'avait pas été capable de voir l'évidence qu'il avait pourtant sous le nez, il n'avait pas su voir que le coupable n'était pas celui qu'il pensait. Et à cause de son incompétence, Lisbon avait été blessée, pas gravement, mais bien trop à ses yeux et il s'en voulait terriblement.

Jane se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, laissant son regard se perdre sur la ville. Il faisait nuit, les lumières des appartements des divers bâtiments éclairaient la nuit de multitudes de petits points lumineux. Il aimait se perdre dans ses pensées tout en regardant la nuit. Il pouvait s'imaginer tout ces gens, seuls dans leur appartement, ou en famille. Il pouvait les imaginer heureux, ou triste, regardant la télévision ou lisant simplement un livre installé sur le canapé ou dans leur lit. Et lui était seul, encore et toujours.

La porte du grenier s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre, mais Jane ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Une ombre pénétra dans la pièce, en silence, se déplaçant jusqu'à lui par derrière. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule qu'il sursauta et se retourna. Il tomba nez à nez avec Teresa Lisbon et il lui sourit, du mieux qu'il le pu.

-" Bonsoir Lisbon, que faites vous ici?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Je suis venu vous voir," répondit-elle sans retirer sa main de son épaule.

-" Et pour quelle raison? Je ne mérite pas votre sympathie après ce que j'ai fait," se lamenta-t-il en baissant la tête.

-" Vous n'y êtes pour rien Jane," tenta-t-elle. " Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que cet homme tuerait sa famille."

-" Si j'aurais du le savoir, j'aurais du le voir, mais je n'ai rien vu."

-" Jane… vous n'êtes pas responsable de ses actions. Vous avez tout de même réussis à l'arrêter alors qu'il prenait la fuite."

-" Mais vous avez été blessée à cause de moi, parce que je n'ai pas vu qui il était vraiment. Vous auriez pu mourir parce que je n'ais pas su voir en lui."

-" J'aurais moi aussi pu le voir, je suis flic ne l'oubliez pas. Moi non plus je n'ai rien vu et je ne me le reproche pas."

-" Mais c'est mon travail de voir ce genre de chose. Je ne pense pas être vraiment fait pour travailler avec vous. Je crois que je devrais partir."

-" Quoi? Mais pourquoi?"

-" Je ne suis plus capable de bien faire mon travail, il vaut mieux que je parte avant que quelque chose de bien pire ne vous arrive."

Il s'écarta de la jeune femme avant de retourner s'assoir sur son lit de fortune de l'autre coté du grenier. Il ne voulait pas que Lisbon s'attache à lui, elle ne le devait pas si elle ne voulait pas encore risquer sa vie. Il tenait trop à elle pour laisser une telle chose lui arriver encore, il ne supporterait pas de la voir encore souffrir.

De l'avoir vu ainsi, inconsciente sur le sol, perdant du sang, et tout ça à cause de lui, cela lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son implication dans la vie de la jeune femme, sur ce qu'il faisait jour après jour et il ne le supportait plus. S'il était entré au CBI c'était pour chasser John LeRouge, et maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus continuer. Ce n'était pas sa place, il le savait mais il avait fallut une catastrophe pour qu'enfin il s'en rende compte.

Lisbon le suivit et prit place à coté de lui, posant une main sur son bras afin qu'il relève la tête, mais il évita son regard et cela lui serra le cœur. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, elle n'aimait pas le savoir si triste et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Elle savait que cette affaire avait été difficile pour lui, elle savait qu'il se reprochait de ne rien avoir vu, mais il n'y était pour rien et il faudrait bien qu'il l'admette.

-" Jane, cessez de vous torturer," lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. " Vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir, vous n'êtes qu'un être humain."

-" Mais mon travail c'est de voir et justement j'ai été incapable de le faire. Ma place n'est plus ici, ma place n'est plus au CBI."

-" Que voulez-vous dire?"

-" Je vais partir Lisbon, je quitte le CBI."

-" Vous… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Jane, vous ne pouvez pas partir."

Lisbon avait presque crié ces mots, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. La jeune femme ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, pas après toutes ces années passées à ses cotés. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle devait le retenir ou elle le regretterait pour le reste de sa vie. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que sa place était ici? Comment lui faire comprendre que des gens tenaient à lui, comptaient sur lui? Elle avait déjà essayé une fois et cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais il fallait quand même tenter, peut-être que cette fois serait différente, peut-être que cette fois il l'écouterait.

La jeune femme se rapprocha encore plus de son consultant, le prenant par surprise et posa une main sur sa joue, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serra fort.

-" Votre place n'est peut-être pas au CBI, mais elle est quand même ici," lui dit-elle en posant leurs mains liées sur son cœur. " Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça sans me faire du mal."

-" Je vous en ais déjà fait Lisbon, et je ne veux pas recommencer."

-" Alors restez, sinon oui, vous m'en ferez encore."

-" Vous ne comprenez pas…"

-" Si je comprends, vous avez peur de ce que vos actions pourraient avoir de conséquences sur moi, sur l'équipe. Mais à ce que je sache cela ne vous posait pas de problèmes avant. Dites-moi ce qui à changé?"

-" Mes sentiments," souffla-t-il.

Lisbon ne su quoi lui répondre, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il parle de sentiments et elle ne savait plus comment se comporter face à lui. Pourquoi avoir abordé ce sujet? Comment lui répondre? Et de quels sentiments parlaient-ils? Il venait d'apporter bien plus de questions que de réponses et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. A la base elle était venu le voir pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas depuis quelques temps, mais à présent qu'elle savait, c'était pire.

Jane s'éloigna de nouveau de Lisbon mais cette fois il ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de le retenir et sortit du grenier, la laissant seule derrière lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était de partir, de sortir de sa vie et de lui permettre de souffler un peu. Il lui en avait assez fait baver pendant toutes ces années, jouant avec elle, avec sa carrière, elle méritait à présent de pouvoir être tranquille. Même si cela lui faisait mal de la quitter, il le devait, pour leur bien à tout les deux.

Lorsque Lisbon sortit enfin de ses pensées, ce fut pour constater que Jane était partit sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa vie comme ça. Tout ce qu'il c'était passé n'était en rien de sa faute et elle devait le lui faire comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas maintenant qu'elle se rendait enfin copte de l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie.

La jeune femme quitta le grenier en courant et descendit par l'escalier, l'ascenseur étant bien trop long à arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps, elle devait le retenir. Elle couru le plus vite possible et arriva rapidement sur le parking, certaine qu'elle l'y trouverait et la chance fut avec elle lorsqu'elle le vit marcher jusqu'à sa voiture.

-" Jane," cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna, la vit mais reprit sa marche sans l'écouter.

-" Ne partez pas," le supplia-t-elle. " Ne partez pas."

Mais il continuait de marcher droit devant lui et arriva à sa voiture dans laquelle il monta et il démarra immédiatement. Il avança sur le parking mais Lisbon se posta devant sa voiture, le forçant à s'arrêter.

-" Ne partez pas Jane, s'il vous plait de me quittez pas," continua-t-elle.

-" Lisbon, je dois partir, vous le savez aussi bien que moi."

-" Mais pourquoi?" lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant à la fenêtre de la voiture.

-" Je suis un danger pour vous, voyez ce qu'il vous ais arrivé, vous auriez pu mourir cette fois à cause de mon incompétence. Je ne veux pas être responsable de votre mort aussi. Je ne le supporterais pas."

-" Mais réfléchissez bon sang," s'énerva la jeune femme. " Vous ne pouvez pas vous reprocher les actions des criminels, vous ne pouvez pas toujours tout savoir et ce n'est pas à vous de veiller sur moi, mais à moi de veiller sur vous."

-" Je…"

-" Non Jane, je ne veux plus vous entendre dire de pareilles choses. Je veux que vous compreniez que sans vous, mon travail n'est plus le même. J'ai besoin de vous Jane. Mais si vous ne voulez plus travailler au CBI ok, mais ne partez pas, ne quittez pas ma vie."

Jane resta un moment sans réaction, ne disant rien. Lisbon avait raison, sa propre vie ne serait plus la même sans elle. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle et se rendait compte que s'il partait il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Il avait toujours voulu la protéger de John LeRouge, refusant d'être trop proche d'elle de peur que le tueur ne décide de la tuer à cause de lui. Mais à présent il n'était plus là, il n'avait plus à avoir peur. Sauf que le travail de flic restait malgré tout très dangereux et que la dernière enquête lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de John LeRouge pour la mettre en danger. S'il n'arrivait plus à lire les gens, alors il n'avait plus sa place au CBI. Mais il avait apparemment quand même sa place dans la vie de Lisbon et il ne demandait pas mieux. Il avait juste eu peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui, voilà pourquoi il avait voulu partir.

Il sortit de la voiture et se planta face à elle. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais si elle voulait vraiment qu'il reste dans sa vie, alors il prendrait le risque. Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et lui sourit, qu'elle lui rendit.

-" Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Lisbon, je ne sais pas si je devrais vraiment rester ici. Mais si vous le voulez vraiment, alors oui, je resterais. Par contre, je veux quitter le CBI."

-" Si vous voulez, je ne vous forcerais pas à rester si vous ne voulez plus de ce travail, mais s'il vous plait, ne me quittez pas."

Jane plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et pu y voir toute sa sincérité. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il reste, autant que lui il semblerait. Elle tenait vraiment à lui, bien plus qu'à un collègue. Il avait toujours eu peur de refaire sa vie, mais pour elle il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il était prêt à tenter sa chance.

-" Si vous le voulez vraiment Teresa, alors je resterais."

-" Oui je le veux vraiment, Patrick."

Ils se sourirent une fois encore avant que Jane prenne Lisbon dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Il ne voulait plus partir, il ne ovulait plus la quitter, même si cela voulait dire lui rendre la vie impossible. Il était Jane après tout, il ne changerait pas comme ça, mais il pourrait faire un petit effort.

Lisbon savait que Jane resterait impossible, mais c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Il mettait de l'ambiance dans sa vie, il la faisait rire tout les jours, ensoleillait ses journée rien que par sa présence. Alors oui, elle le voulait plus que tout et elle serait prête à attendre tout le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il soit prêt à avancer vers elle. Pour le moment, il restait ici, il quittait le CBI mais il restait, pour elle.

-" Je ne vous ferais pas attendre trop longtemps Teresa," lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Prenez votre temps Patrick, je serais patiente," lui répondit-elle en reposant sa tête contre son torse. " Vous le valez bien."

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant que Jane ne fasse monter Lisbon dans sa voiture. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où ils allaient mais du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble, alors elle irait n'importe où.

* * *

**The End…**


	26. Promesse

Salut à tous, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté d'OS et je voulais remédier à ça. Alors en voici un, court, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Promesse**

* * *

Encore une affaire résolue, encore une journée fini de la meilleure façon. La petite fille disparue avait été retrouvée, elle avait été rendue à ses parents et l'équipe avait partagé la pizza de fin d'enquête. Tout le monde était content, chacun avait beaucoup donné dans cette affaire et ils avaient tous été ravis que la petite Veronica aille bien, en particulier Jane. A présent, Lisbon se trouvait dans son bureau à remplir son rapport et par miracle, il n'y avait eut aucune plainte contre le consultant.

La jeune femme finissait de signer son rapport lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit mais personne n'entra. Elle se dit qu'elle avait dût mal la fermer et se replongea dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention une fois encore et cette fois elle délaissa complètement son travail pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle traversa son bureau, jeta un œil à l'extérieur mais ne vit rien ni personne. Intriguée, elle sortit dans le couloir, posant par prudence une main à sa ceinture, sur son arme. Mais alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle du couloir, une main se posa sur son épaule et par réflexe, elle se retourna et plaqua l'inconnu au sol, les mains dans le dos. Ce ne fut que là qu'elle reconnu l'intrus.

-" Jane, mais que faites vous là ?" lui demanda-t-elle, sans toutefois le relâcher.

-" J'allais me faire du thé" répondit-il toujours contre le sol. " Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, s'il vous plait."

-" Vous aviez besoin de faire tant de mystère ?" Elle fini par le laisser se relever.

-" Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pendant que vous sembliez si occupée, voilà tout" se justifia le mentaliste en époussetant son costume. " Et vous étiez obligée de me plaquer au sol comme ça ?"

-" Vous auriez put être un criminel, il fallait bien que je me défende" elle haussa les épaules.

-" Bon, je vous accorde le point" sourit Jane.

-" A parce qu'en plus il y a des points ?" Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Jane lui fit un petit clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Lisbon sur les talons. Il se prépara son thé tandis que la jeune femme se faisait un café. Il s'installèrent ensuite à la petite table, toujours en silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire, mais le silence n'était en rien gênant. C'était juste relaxant, la présence de l'autre leur faisait du bien, comme si le seul fait d'être en compagnie l'un de l'autre pouvait apaiser toutes leurs craintes, tous leurs maux. Au bout de ce qu'il sembla une éternité, Lisbon tandis la main en avant et la posa sur celle de son collègue qui releva les yeux vers elle.

-" Je sais que cette affaire à été difficile pour vous Jane" commença-t-elle.

-" Pas plus que pour les autres" répondit-il.

-" Mais je sais que ça l'était plus pour vous et si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là."

-" Je n'ai rien à dire Lisbon, mais merci pour l'offre."

Il retira sa main, donna un sourire à la jeune femme et se leva pour quitter la cuisine. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, une boule se formant dans sa gorge en pensant à la douleur qu'il avait dût ressentir en voyant cette petite fille si ressemblante à la sienne. Mais s'il ne voulait pas parler, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle pouvait juste se montrer à l'écoute si jamais il voulait un jour parler. Elle retourna ensuite dans son bureau, éteignit son ordinateur, prit ses affaires et sortit ensuite, rejoignant l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez elle. Mais une fois dans la cabine, elle se surprit à appuyer sur le bouton qui la mena au grenier. Elle ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à monter, mais elle en avait besoin. De savoir Jane seul à cet instant, de le savoir ruminer sa peine dans son repère. Elle avait besoin de le voir et de le consoler. Elle avait besoin de voir son sourire sur son visage, elle voulait chasser les larmes de ses yeux.

Elle arriva devant la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte. Elle la poussa et avança dans la pièce, cherchant des yeux son collègue qu'elle trouva assis devant la fenêtre. Hésitante, elle fit un pas vers lui, stoppa, puis reprit son avancée. Il ne fit pas un seul mouvement, la laissant le rejoindre et lorsqu'elle arriva derrière lui, levant la main pour la poser sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement et l'attrapa, la serrant dans la sienne. Lisbon ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il relâcha peu à peu sa main, mais elle le retint lorsqu'il voulut s'écarter d'elle. Une fois encore, elle agissait sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, comme si une force invisible l'attirait vers cet homme, la poussait à s'accrocher à lui.

Il la fixa intensément, laissant sa main dans la sienne et la porta à sa joue. Une nouvelle surprise pour Lisbon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait chez l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Mais pourrait-elle un jour lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, aurait-elle la force de lui avouer un jour ? Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ces sentiments, mais elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Sa main sur la joue de Jane lui procura une série de frissons qui traversèrent son corps de part en part. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle sentit alors quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas et cela lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Jane venait de faire glisser sa main de sa joue à ses lèvres et il embrassait à présent ses doigts avec tendresse.

Bien que cela lui procure un bien fou, elle se dégagea et vint se placer devant la fenêtre. Il venait de réveiller en elle des sensations qu'elle ne pouvait laisser prendre possession d'elle. Jane était un homme amoureux, mais d'une morte et ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre femme. Elle devait s'y faire et oublier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, c'était pour le mieux. Elle regretta d'être venu le voir, de s'être laissée aller à la faiblesse de vouloir l'aider. Mais que pouvait-elle faire à présent qu'elle se trouvait là ? La présence de Jane derrière elle était si agréable, mais à la fois si difficile.

-" Lisbon" souffla-t-il en se rapprochant.

-" Je crois que je devrais partir" murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte, sans oser le regarder.

-" Lisbon ne partez pas" demanda t-il en la retenant par le bras.

-" Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je suis désolée."

Mais alors qu'elle se dégageait de son emprise, Jane la retourna et la plaqua contre son torse, la serrant étroitement dans ses bras. Et elle se laissa faire, ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'en profiter tant que cela était possible. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'en aller tout de suite, qu'elle devrait s'éloigner de lui si elle ne voulait pas plus souffrir encore, mais son cœur avait besoin de cette étreinte. Les mains de Jane remontèrent sur son visage au moment où il s'écarta d'elle.

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon de ne pouvoir vous donner ce que vous désirez tant" s'excusa-t-il en lui caressant la joue. " Je sais que vous avez des sentiments pour moi, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous les rendre."

-" Je ne vous demande rien Jane" murmura-t-elle. " Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous et c'est moi qui m'excuse de vous imposer ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous aimer."

-" Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas Teresa, mais je vous promets que le jour où mon cœur pourra aimer de nouveau, alors il battra pour vous."

-" Comme vous le dites, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Peut-être que vous aimerez une autre femme, vous n'en savez rien."

-" Je sais que je tiens beaucoup à vous Lisbon, et je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais d'autre femme que vous dans mon cœur, le jour où je serais libre d'aimer."

Ce n'était pas une déclaration, mais une promesse. Lisbon ancra son regard dans celui de Jane et put y voir toute sa sincérité. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, y restant plus que nécessaire avant de se reculer. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois puis quitta le grenier, laissant le mentaliste seul avec ses pensées. Avec le temps, il pourrait lui aussi aimer en toute liberté. Un jour il aurait cette chance, mais en attendant il ne devait rien laisser le détourner de son but: retrouver et tuer John LeRouge.

* * *

**The End.**


	27. Here for you

Salut à tous, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS.

Je vois que j'ai perdu des lecteurs, il ne me reste que toi, **Solealuna**.

C'est pas grave, je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs anonymes.

Je vous préviens, c'est du drame, pour pas changer.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Here for you**

* * *

L'agent Wayne Rigsby marchait de long en large dans la salle d'attente, une main sur la hanche, la seconde passait dans ses cheveux. Il ne tentait pas de cacher sa peur, son inquiétude et il attendait désespérément des nouvelles de sa collègue. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était là et personne n'était encore venu lui parler. Il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Il avait besoin de savoir, il devait absolument savoir s'il était arrivé à temps pour lui venir en aide, pour lui sauver la vie. La jeune femme avait beaucoup souffert. Lorsqu'il l'avait découverte, elle était couverte de sang, de marques de coups, de coupures un peu partout sur son corps nu. Il avait eut du mal à la reconnaître, il avait même cru un instant qu'elle était morte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir. Il avait alors appelé une ambulance, contacté Cho par radio pour lui donner sa position et avait déposé sa veste sur la jeune femme pour lui donner un peu de chaleur et d'intimité.

Maintenant, il attendait de savoir comment elle se portait pendant que Cho se trouvait au CBI, interrogeant l'homme qui avait enlevé Teresa Lisbon plus d'une semaine plus tôt. L'homme avait été capturé alors qu'il tentait de fuir l'entrepôt et avait gardé le silence depuis. Cho arriverait à le faire parler, il y arrivait toujours, c'était le meilleur. Ils avaient besoin qu'il parle, ils avaient besoin de pistes s'ils voulaient retrouver Patrick Jane avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le consultant avait disparut peu de temps après Lisbon et personne n'avait entendu parler de lui depuis.

Une infirmière arriva dans la salle d'attente et se dirigea directement vers l'agent qui cessa de tourner en rond. Il se tourna vers la femme, le regard interrogateur et impatient. La femme lui fit signe de prendre un siège et il sut que ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était jamais bon lorsqu'on ne vous parlait que lorsque vous preniez un siège.

-" Votre amie est toujours en chirurgie, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang" commença la femme. " Elle a des côtes cassées et l'une d'elles lui a perforé un poumon. Elle a les deux jambes brisées. Elle a diverses coupures plus ou moins profondes et un nombre incroyable d'hématomes sur la partie supérieure de son corps, ainsi que…"

-" Ainsi que quoi ?" Interrogea-t-il.

-" Ainsi qu'a l'intérieur des cuisses" finit-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'homme se laisse tomber complètement sur son siège, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait déjà eut à faire avec ce genre de choses, des victimes de viols, mais là c'était différent. Il s'agissait de Lisbon, de sa patronne, collègue et amie. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de n'avoir pas été là pour l'aider, la protéger. Ils avaient mis trop de temps pour la retrouver. L'infirmière posa une main sur son bras et il releva les yeux.

-" Elle n'a pas été violée" le rassura-t-elle. " Juste battu, plusieurs fois."

-" Vous… vous en êtes sûre ?" Tenta-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

-" Certaine. Je viendrais vous voir lorsqu'elle sera dans une chambre, mais en attendant, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, prendre une douche et vous reposer. Elle aura besoin de vous et de… d'une certaine Jane."

-" Jane ?"

-" Elle a prononcé le nom de Jane avant de perdre connaissance" expliqua-t-elle.

-" Il s'agit de Patrick Jane, un collègue, lui aussi disparu."

-" Oh."

Rigsby se leva, remercia la femme et quitta la salle d'attente. Il allait suivre le conseil de l'infirmière, il allait rentrer se changer, prendre une bonne douche, dormir un peu et revenir. Lisbon ne devait pas se réveiller seule, elle allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un en attendant de retrouver Jane et il serait là pour elle.

**- oooo -**

Jane marchait sur le bord de la route depuis maintenant des heures, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni comment il était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait continuer, qu'il devait marcher. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui lui était arrivé, le seul souvenir qu'il avait était celui de Lisbon, allongée sur un matelas crasseux, couverte de sang. Il avait cru qu'elle était morte, il l'avait cherché pendant des jours entiers sans même penser à rentrer ou à se reposer. Il avait tant voulu la revoir, la ramener chez elle, en sécurité. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait serrée contre lui, murmurant son nom et elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle lui avait faiblement sourit et il lui avait répondu. Mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir la sortir de là après l'avoir retrouvé, tout était devenu noir et c'est la dernière chose dont il se souvenait.

Le mentaliste s'était réveillé sur le bord de la route et n'avait pas cessé de marcher depuis. Il avait mal aux pieds, il avait soif, il était fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Une voiture passa à côté de lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, pas plus lorsqu'elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et qu'un homme en descendit. Il continua de marcher, une seule idée lui permettant d'avancer, retrouver Lisbon. Il sentit l'homme poser une main sur son épaule, mais il ne s'arrêta toujours pas.

-" Monsieur, vous allez bien ?" Lui demanda l'homme.

-" Je dois retrouver Lisbon" souffla Jane pour toute réponse.

-" Qui est Lisbon ?" Interrogea de nouveau l'homme.

-" Je dois la retrouver" répéta-t-il.

-" Peut-être que je peux vous aider ?" proposa-t-il et Jane releva les yeux vers lui.

-" Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital, nous allons appeler la police et nous allons retrouver votre amie"

-" Vous feriez ça ?" Il semblait avoir besoin d'être rassuré.

-" Je le ferai, mais avant vous devez venir avec moi."

-" D'accord."

L'homme dirigea le blond vers sa voiture, le fit s'installer sur la banquette arrière où il l'aida à s'allonger et monta à son tour. Il reprit sa route et se dirigea vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Durant le trajet, Jane se sentit mal, sa tête se mit à tourner, il se sentit nauséeux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour prévenir son sauveur, il se mit à vomir du sang avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre aux murs blancs, dans un lit confortable et un drap le recouvrait. La lumière était vive et il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'habituer à la luminosité. Une douleur à la tête le prit soudain et il leva la main à son front. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la perfusion qu'il avait au bras, ainsi que la machine émettant des bips à laquelle il était également relié. Il était à l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il devait sortir, il devait retrouver Lisbon. Il tenta de se lever, de quitter son lit, mais la machine se mit à émettre des bips stridents, ce qui alerta une infirmière qui entra dans la chambre.

-" Monsieur, calmez-vous" tenta-t-elle en l'aidant à se recoucher.

-" Je dois partir d'ici, je dois retrouver Lisbon" s'agita-t-il de nouveau.

-" Vous la retrouverez bientôt, mais pour le moment vous devez vous reposer."

-" Non, je dois la retrouver maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-" Monsieur Jane, votre amie est ici et dès que vous irez mieux, je vous conduirais à elle" lui promit-elle.

-" Elle… elle est ici ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible mais suppliante.

-" Oui, elle est ici" confirma-t-elle.

-" Je… je veux la voir, s'il vous plait j'ai besoin de la voir."

-" Je ne sais pas si…" mais le regard de Jane lui serra le cœur. " Je vais voir avec votre médecin et je reviens."

Elle quitta la chambre pour revenir peu de temps plus tard avec une chaise roulante. Elle aida le blond à s'y installer, posa une couverture sur ses jambes et lui fit traverser plusieurs couloirs, monter deux étages avant d'arriver devant une chambre close. Plus loin dans le couloir, Jane put voir Rigsby qui parlait avec une infirmière et l'homme lui sourit, Jane le lui rendit. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte, fit rouler la chaise dans la pièce et Jane put voir le visage de Teresa Lisbon dans le lit. Une fois qu'il fut à côté d'elle, il lui attrapa la main et la porta à sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, heureux qu'elle soit en vie, qu'il soit près d'elle, mais aussi triste de la voir ainsi, si pale.

Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui, mais plus rien d'autre ne comptait si ce n'est Lisbon. Il la détailla, elle était maigre, elle avait des marques un peu partout sur le visage, sur les bras et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir éviter ça, la protéger comme il lui avait promit des années plus tôt. Mais il en avait été incapable, comme toujours. Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle correspondait au profil des autres victimes, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était en danger et n'avait pas été là lorsqu'elle avait eut besoin de lui. Mais il était là maintenant et le resterait tant qu'elle l'y autoriserait.

Jane posa sa tête sur le lit à côté de celle de Lisbon, inspira son parfum et se laissa enfin aller au sommeil dont il avait si besoin. Il pouvait se le permettre maintenant, elle était en sécurité, elle allait s'en sortir, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement et il l'aiderait à aller mieux. Il ne la quitterait plus.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière et regarda autour d'elle. Les murs étaient blancs et non plus gris, il y avait une odeur de désinfectant et non plus de moisissures. Elle se trouvait dans un lit confortable et doux et non plus sur ce tas de chiffons pourris. Elle sentit une main tenir la sienne et son cœur s'affola. Elle la retira immédiatement, tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible de la personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, personne qui tenta de lui attraper les mains.

-" Lisbon, c'est moi" lui dit une voix qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir le visage inquiet de Jane.

-" Jane" souffla-t-elle en avançant une main qu'elle posa sur sa joue.

-" Je suis là Lisbon" répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

-" Vous… vous étiez là, dans cette entrepôt."

-" Oui j'étais là" sourit-il. " Mais… je n'ai pas réussi à vous sortir de là."

-" Mais vous m'avez retrouvé."

-" Je ne suis pas celui que vous devez remercier" il baissa la tête. " C'est Rigsby que vous devez remercier."

-" Mais vous m'avez tout de même retrouvé, vous êtes venu pour moi alors que je croyais ne plus jamais vous revoir."

Jane rouvrit les yeux, tomba dans le regard brillant de larmes de Lisbon et ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Mais Lisbon se tendit instantanément, surprenant Jane qui s'écarta pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle avait les yeux clos, les lèvres serrées.

-" Oh non" souffla-t-il avant de relâcher la jeune femme. " Lisbon, je suis désolé."

-" Non Jane, il ne… il ne m'a pas…" mais elle ne put prononcer le mot.

Jane fixa Lisbon dans les yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait le convaincre. Elle disait vrai, elle n'avait pas été violée et il souffla de soulagement. Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, comprenant maintenant que sa réaction était due au traumatisme de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Lisbon se laissa faire, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle était bien, elle se sentait en sécurité. Jane était là pour elle et le serait toujours, elle n'en doutait pas.

Le mentaliste savait qu'il faudrait du temps avant que Lisbon se remette complètement de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais il serait avec elle aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin. Il voulait encore savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, il en avait besoin pour pouvoir l'aider de son mieux. Mais il allait lui laisser du temps. Elle ne parlerait que lorsqu'elle serait prête, et elle ne l'était pas pour le moment. Il la sentit resserrer son étreinte sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans son torse et il la serra plus fort.

-" J'ai cru que j'allais mourir Jane" commença-t-elle. " Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était vous, je ne pouvais penser qu'à vous et ce vous alliez vivre. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul."

Jane ne savais pas quoi dire, ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre si ce n'est garder Lisbon dans ses bras et être présent pour elle. Il avait eut si peu de la perdre, lui-même s'était demandé ce qu'il deviendrait sans elle, s'il parviendrait à se remettre de sa perte. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, qu'elle était bien trop importante pour lui. Il se recula lorsqu'il sentit que Lisbon commençait à s'endormir. Il l'aida à se recoucher, remonta le drap sur elle et sourit lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la main.

-" Ne me laissez pas" supplia-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

-" Jamais."

**- oooo -**

Trois mois avaient passés depuis que Jane avait retrouvé Lisbon à l'hôpital et il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis. Il était resté avec elle durant tout ce temps, refusant de partir, même lorsque les médecins lui en avaient donné l'autorisation. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, il y passait beaucoup de temps. Il rentrait au motel tous les soirs, mais passait ses journées avec Lisbon. Il lui tenait compagnie, l'accompagnait chez le kiné à chaque séances, mangeait avec elle à midi et le soir. La jeune femme se remettait peu à peu. Elle avait encore du mal à marcher, mais elle y travaillait chaque jour. Elle aimait les visites de Jane, mais elle voulait aussi qu'il retourne travailler, elle n'aimait pas le voir passer toutes ses journées avec elle. Il avait besoin de voir autre chose que cet hôpital.

Un matin où Jane venait encore rendre visite à la jeune femme, il trouva sa chambre vide et son cœur s'emballa. Il sortit en courant, traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers les infirmières. L'une d'elles vint à sa rencontre, comprenant ce qu'il avait et tenta de le calmer.

-" Votre amie va bien Mr Jane" lui dit-elle.

-" Où est-elle ?" Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

-" Elle est à l'église de l'hôpital, elle avait besoin de prier."

Jane se calma alors, retrouvant une respiration normale et s'assit sur une chaise derrière lui. L'infirmière lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il avala rapidement. Il avait cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, que Lisbon avait eut un problème, qu'il l'avait de nouveau perdu. Ces derniers mois, il était devenu hyper protecteur envers la jeune femme, ne laissant personne si ce n'est le personnel médical s'approcher d'elle. Lisbon le lui reprochait souvent, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que personne ne lui ferait de mal. Il savait qu'il risquait vraiment de la perdre s'il continuait ainsi, qu'elle finirait par s'éloigner de lui. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une main se posant sur son épaule et il releva les yeux pour voir Lisbon le regarder, inquiète. Il tenta un sourire mais échoua lamentablement. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Lisbon les chassa de sa main. Il ferma les yeux avant de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras, la faisant presque tomber avec ses béquilles. Mais elle s'accrocha à lui, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il avait mais appréciant son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jane se s'écarte d'elle et l'aide à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur le lit et le regarda marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

-" Jane, que se passe-t-il ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant la fenêtre. Lisbon tenta de se lever pour le rejoindre mais fit tomber l'une de ses béquilles. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, surprise que Jane ne vienne pas l'aider et le rejoignit. Elle se mit à côté de lui, essayant de capter son regard, mais il refusa de croiser ses yeux.

-" Jane ?" Tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

" J'ai eu peur" finit-il par dire.

-" Peur ? Mais de quoi ?"

-" J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose quand je ne vous ai pas trouvé en arrivant, j'ai cru que…"

-" Mais je vais bien Jane, j'étais juste …"

-" Je sais" la coupa-t-il. " Je… j'ai … je ne sais pas comment vous le dire."

Il soupira de frustration, incapable de trouver les mots pour lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle. Lui, le grand Patrick Jane, était à cour de mots. Comment dire à cette femme à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il l'aimait ? Il avait déjà perdu une femme et une fille, il ne pouvait pas la perdre elle aussi. Et c'est-ce qu'il risquait d'arriver s'il lui parlait, car elle ne ressentait certainement pas la même chose pour lui. Pour elle, ils étaient amis, de très bon amis, mais rien de plus. Il avait mit tant d'années à avancer dans la vie, à faire le deuil de sa famille. Il avait mit bien trop de temps et peut-être qu'à présent il était trop tard pour lui.

Lisbon chercha encore à le faire la regarder, afin de comprendre ce qu'il avait. Elle ne l'avait que peu vu ainsi, si triste, si perdu. Les seules fois où elle l'avait vu ainsi était lorsqu'il pensait à sa famille, lorsque les souvenirs reprenaient le dessus sur lui. Et aujourd'hui c'était le cas, elle pouvait le voir dans sa façon de se tenir, sa façon de s'éloigner d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Elle tenait tant à lui, elle ne voulait plus voir ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment dans son regard, dans sa posture.

La brunette posa sa main sous le menton de Jane et le força à tourner la tête. Elle croisa enfin son regard, vit les larmes sur ses joues encore plus nombreuses qu'avant et son cœur se serra à cette vision. Elle ne voulait plus le voir ainsi, elle voulait le voir sourire, elle voulait voir ce si merveilleux sourire sur son visage, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert au court de sa vie, perdre sa femme et sa petite fille des mains d'un serial killer et il se sentait encore coupable pour ça. Elle avait bien tenté de lui comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Elle glissa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa tendrement et se rapprocha de lui, tremblant un peu sur ses jambes et Jane l'attrapa instinctivement par la taille, la plaquant contre lui. Elle lâcha ses béquilles, passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre le torse de l'homme. Elle inspira profondément, savourant de se retrouver là et ne voulant plus jamais le quitter. Elle le sentit passer ses mains le long de son dos, envoyant une série de frissons dans tout son corps. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, les larmes brillant dans leurs yeux.

-" Patrick, s'il te plait dis moi ce qui ne va pas" supplia-t-elle. " Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas."

-" Je… je tiens à toi Teresa" souffla-t-il en posant son front dans ses cheveux. " J'ai eu peur de te perdre il y a des mois, j'ai cru que je n'y survivrais pas, pas encore. Et je t'ai retrouvé, tu étais si mal en point, tu avais tant souffert et je n'avais même pas été capable de tenir ma promesse."

-" Quelle promesse ?" Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-" Je t'avais promis de toujours être là pour te sauver, mais je n'étais pas là" répondit-il, retenant difficilement ses sanglots. " Tu as faillis mourir, je n'ai pas été capable de te retrouver avant qu'il…"

-" Mais je m'en suis sortis Patrick" le coupa-t-elle. " C'est grâce à tes recherches que Cho et Rigsby ont put me retrouver. Tu aurais dû leur dire avant de partir seul, mais tu m'as retrouvée."

Elle fit une pause, se reculant pour voir son visage.

-" Je t'ai entendu lorsque tu es entré dans cette pièce, j'ai entendu tes pleurs et je voulais ouvrir les yeux, je voulais te voir, mais j'avais si mal. J'ai sentis ta main sur mon visage, j'ai sentis quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras. Et je me suis laissée aller, je savais que j'étais en sécurité. Et la après je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital mais tu n'étais pas là. J'ai cru que tu étais… mort. Que Orlando Sanchez t'avais tué."

-" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne me souviens de rien après t'avoir trouvé" avoua-t-il. " Je me souviens juste m'être réveillé sur le bord d'une route avec une seule idée en tête, te retrouver."

-" Je suis là maintenant et je veux savoir ce qu'il y a" demanda-t-elle encore.

Jane se recula de la jeune femme, la fixa un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramener vers le lit. Il avait sentit son corps trembler, il avait vu la fatigue dans son regard, mais aussi ses efforts pour tenir encore, pour lui. Il plaça la jeune femme dans le lit et à la plus grande surprise de Lisbon, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

-" Ce qu'il y a" commença-t-il, et Lisbon lui attrapa la main pour lui donner du courage. " C'est que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, plus qu'une collègue, plus qu'une amie. Je tiens à toi comme je tenais à… Angela. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… que je…"

-" Je sais" souffla-t-elle, voyant les difficultés qu'il avait à prononcer les mots. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et plongea dans son regard. " Et moi aussi."

Jane sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps à ces mots et il agit d'instinct. Il se redressa dans le lit, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui et l'embrassa avec passion, mettant dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ne parvenait à dire. Lisbon répondit à son baiser, lui attrapa les joues de ses mains et le plaqua un peu plus contre elle. Ce baiser était le plus beau qu'elle ait reçu de sa vie, plus passionné, plus amoureux. Mais bien vite, le manque d'air les fit se séparer et ils se sourirent.

Lisbon savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui dire ces mots dont elle rêvait tant, mais au moins il lui avait fait comprendre ses sentiments, à sa façon. Elle ne les avait elle-même pas dit, elle ne les avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Sauf à ses parents, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Arriverait-elle à lui dire un jour ? Peut-être bien, mais pas pour l'instant. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, ferma les yeux et fini par s'endormir contre lui. Jane s'allongea dans le lit, gardant Lisbon contre lui et trouva bien vite le sommeil à son tour. Et c'est ainsi que les trouva l'infirmière lorsqu'elle vint voir s'ils allaient bien, C'était encore le matin, mais ils avaient eut tant d'émotions qu'ils avaient besoin de repos. Elle referma la porte et les laissa tranquille.

**- oooo -**

Encore plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent après cette demi-déclaration. Lisbon avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et elle avait enfin put rentrer chez elle. Jane avait continué à venir la voir à l'hôpital chaque jour et ensuite chez elle. Il ne restait jamais la nuit, lui tenait juste compagnie la journée, ne travaillait presque plus avec le CBI. Mais au bout d'un temps, Lisbon lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait retourner travailler, que l'équipe avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait pas été d'accord au début mais avait fini par retourner au CBI. A ce moment-là, il avait changé ses habitudes et venait la voir le soir, et parfois restait même la nuit chez elle. Il ne dormait jamais avec elle, ne se sentant pas encore prêt pour aller aussi loin. Il dormait sur le canapé.

Au bout de quelques semaines, lorsqu'il arriva un soir, il eut la surprise de ne pas trouver Lisbon dans la cuisine comme à son habitude. Elle était toujours là à lui préparer son thé, mais pas ce soir. Inquiet, il monta dans la chambre, cherchant la jeune femme partout, mais elle n'y était pas non plus. Il était de plus en plus inquiet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire pour elle. Soudain, il entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté et y courut pour trouver Lisbon, habillée de son T-shirt fétiche, dansant tout en rangeant ce qu'il identifia comme une chambre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il vit qu'elle avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle sursauta en le voyant mais se calma bien vite.

Elle retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et vint à sa rencontre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit son baiser avant de s'écarter et de regarder autour de lui. Il semblait que la jeune femme avait arrangé la pièce pour lui, tout ici était rangé de façon à ce qu'il se sente chez lui et il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour cette femme. Elle était vraiment merveilleuse, c'était la femme parfaite et il ne voulait personne d'autre dans sa vie. Tout ces mois passés avec elle lui avait apprit à s'ouvrir un peu plus et à ouvrir son cœur. Il avait envie de lui dire ces mots qu'il savait qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Jane attrapa le visage de la jeune femme et l'attira pour un autre baiser encore plus passionné. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se plaqua contre lui encore plus si cela était possible. Les mains de Jane glissèrent des joues de Lisbon dans son cou, descendant encore plus bas jusqu'à atteindre ses cuisses nues qu'il caressa tendrement. Lisbon gémit contre ses lèvres.

-" Je t'aime" souffla-t-elle.

Jane se figea, rompant le baiser. Il s'écarta de Lisbon juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux. Le regard de la jeune femme montrait toute sa crainte, sa culpabilité d'avoir dit ces mots. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait pourrait la convaincre. Il l'embrassa avant de lui répondre.

-" Je t'aime aussi Teresa" murmura-t-il. " Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant."

-" Ne t'excuses jamais pour ça Patrick, je le savais, j'attendais juste que tu sois prêt pour me le dire."

-" Je le suis maintenant et… merci pour la chambre, mais je ne pense pas en avoir l'utilité."

-" Ah oui, et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?"

-" Car je pense bien partager la tienne, ainsi que ta vie."

Pour lui répondre, Lisbon l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner avec elle dans sa propre chambre. Une nouvelle vie les attendait et elle comptait bien lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Elle allait l'aider à réapprendre ce qu'était l'amour. Elle savait qu'il avait encore peur, qu'il n'était pas certain d'être celui qui la rendrait heureuse et elle avait bien l'intention de lui prouver le contraire. Il avait tout fait pour la retrouver, il l'avait aidé à se remettre de son enlèvement. Elle voulait le remercier pour ça, pour lui avoir permit de redevenir elle-même. Elle allait donc l'aider à redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant la mort de sa famille, le rendre heureux de nouveau. Ensemble, ils seraient heureux pour le reste de leurs vies.

* * *

**The End.**


	28. Toujours là pour te sauver

Me revoilà avec un OS, il semblerait que je soit inspirée en ce moment.

Comme toujours, du drame et de la romance, on se refait pas.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Toujours là pour te sauver**

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin, l'équipe était partie depuis longtemps et il ne restait que Lisbon à l'étage des crimes majeurs, même Jane avait disparu. La brunette ne s'en faisait pas pour lui, elle se doutait qu'il avait dut trouver refuge dans son grenier, à l'abri de tout, face à la solitude qu'il s'imposait. Elle venait juste de finir de signer le dernier rapport de plainte à l'encontre de son consultant. Tant de plaintes, tout cela la rendait folle. Mais malgré tout, il parvenait à résoudre un nombre incroyable d'affaires en peu de temps, ce qui faisait de lui un atout inestimable pour le CBI. Elle devait admettre que lorsqu'il le voulait bien, il pouvait être un homme agréable. Oui, quand il le voulait bien. La plupart du temps il était impoli envers les gens, surtout les grandes pontes des forces de l'ordre.

La jeune femme ferma le dossier devant elle, se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, évacuant un peu de fatigue au passage. Elle se massa les tempes, un vilain mal de crâne pointait le bout de son nez et elle savait à qui elle le devait. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait été insolant envers un juge et elle avait eut bien du mal à calmer l'homme qui avait exigé le renvoi immédiat du consultant. Néanmoins, après qu'elle ait promit qu'il viendrait présenter ses excuses, le juge avait accepté de ne plus en parler. Bien entendu il n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Jane, mais avec un beau sourire, il avait fini par dire oui.

Parfois Lisbon se disait qu'il lui était facile de manipuler son consultant, il semblait beaucoup aimer ses sourires. Mais elle se rendait alors compte que c'était elle qui se faisait manipuler par l'homme. Il aimait la voir sourire, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement. A croire qu'il faisait enrager les gens, juste pour qu'elle le supplie de s'excuser, lui offrant ainsi ce sourire qu'il attendait tout le jour. Mais qu'était-ce qu'un sourire contre la certitude de garder Jane près d'elle. Il était indispensable pour le CBI, pour son équipe et pour elle. Bien entendu elle ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer son travail sans lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant ses paupières s'alourdirent, Lisbon décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, du moins rien qui ne puisse attendre le lendemain. Elle se leva donc, ramassa sa veste, son téléphone ainsi que ses clés et quitta son bureau, n'oubliant pas de le verrouiller en partant. Cela n'empêcherait certainement pas Jane d'entrer s'il le voulait, mais ça le ralentirait, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Elle aimait ce petit jeu entre eux. Elle traversa le couloir, arriva à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il arrive et, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'elle s'apprêtait à y pénétrer, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière elle.

-" Lisbon" appela encore Jane, et cette fois elle se retourna.

-" Que voulez-vous Jane" s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Même à cette heure tardive il fallait qu'il l'embête. Il ne pouvait donc pas la laisser tranquille, ne serait-ce que pour la soirée. Elle lui fit face et il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il faisait ça, enfin si mais… non. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses pensées divaguer vers ces contrées peuplées de rêves d'elle et de son consultant, pas avec lui en face d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle vit un petit sourire naître sur son visage angélique et elle rougit de plus belle.

-" Que voulez-vous Jane ?" Lui demanda-t-elle pour cacher son trouble.

-" Juste vous souhaiter une bonne nuit" sourit-il en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Le cœur de Lisbon se mit à battre dans sa poitrine, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Malgré tout, cela n'échappa pas à l'œil observateur du mentaliste qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'écartant d'elle. Il reprit une distance acceptable et Lisbon souffla de soulagement. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir résister encore longtemps s'il continuait ainsi, elle avait bien du mal à cacher les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

-" Bo… Bonne nuit Jane" articula-t-elle enfin en montant dans l'ascenseur.

Elle garda ses yeux sur lui jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment et là, elle se laissa aller contre la paroi, posant une main sur sa joue, à l'endroit exact où les lèvres de Jane se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sentit de nouveau la chaleur monter dans son corps. Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle résister à son attirance, à son amour pour son collègue ? Jamais elle n'avait ressentit de tels sentiments pour un homme, et pourtant Jane n'était pas vraiment son genre d'homme. Elle aimait plutôt les grands bruns, un peu ténébreux. Jane n'était rien de ça, mais bien plus que son physique, c'était sa personnalité qui l'avait touchée, sa bonté qu'il cachait bien trop souvent. Jane était un homme bon, affectueux et malicieux.

Si seulement il pouvait oublier le passé, ou du moins le laisser derrière lui. Si seulement il pouvait oublier sa culpabilité, s'il pouvait seulement accepter qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ce que sa famille soit tuée. De voir cette peine dans son regard chaque jour lui faisait mal. Elle aimait le voir sourire, le voir heureux. Il le méritait après les drames de sa vie, il avait lui aussi le droit d'être heureux. Elle arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée et elle sortit pour rejoindre sa voiture. Elle prépara ses clés, avançant dans la pénombre du parking, perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit un peu plus loin. Elle releva la tête, chercha d'où cela pouvait provenir et remarqua une jeune femme de l'autre côté de la rue, importunée par deux hommes.

La flic en elle prit le dessus et elle se dirigea vers le petit groupe, une main à sa taille, sur son arme, prête à l'utiliser en cas de besoin. Elle pouvait entendre la jeune femme demander aux hommes de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent pour eux, qu'elle n'avait rien à leur donner. Comme toujours, les femmes étaient les premières à qui s'en prenaient les voleurs, proies faciles, faibles. Mais Lisbon ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle arriva enfin face à eux et intervint avant que les choses ne s'aggravent.

-" Messieurs, je vous suggère de partir maintenant et de laisser cette jeune femme tranquille" dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

La jeune femme tourna un regard implorant vers l'agent tandis que les deux hommes se mirent à ricaner. L'un d'eux se rapprocha de Lisbon, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de personne, elle en côtoyait chaque jour au travail.

-" Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire" rit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-" Ça" répondit-elle en posant une main sur celle de l'homme tandis que de son autre main elle lui attrapait le bras et le jetait au sol.

L'homme gémit de douleur et le second relâcha la pauvre femme qui partit en courant, ne regardant pas derrière elle. Lisbon ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Peut-être aurait-elle l'idée d'aller chercher de l'aide, mais Lisbon n'y croyait pas trop. Pour le moment, elle devait s'occuper du second homme qui se tenait à présent en face d'elle avec un couteau dans la main. Elle sortit son arme, pensant ainsi lui faire peur et le faire se calmer, mais au lieu de ça il se mit à rire. Elle ne comprit sa réaction que lorsqu'elle sentit le canon d'une arme se poser dans sa nuque. Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

-" On fait plus la maligne hein" ricana l'homme en venant humer ses cheveux.

Lisbon grimaça de dégoût mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de pleurer, de supplier. Elle n'était pas une victime, elle était flic avant tout. La femme en elle avait peur, mais c'est la flic qu'elle obligea à prendre le dessus. Elle sentit les mains de l'homme descendre sur son corps, lui caresser la poitrine, le ventre et descendre plus bas. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit à frissonner. Elle savait comment cela allait finir et ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre lorsqu'elle sentit le couteau du deuxième homme se poser sur sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu se battre, se défendre, mais un des hommes lui assena un coup au visage qui la déstabilisa et l'assomma un peu. Sa vision devint floue, et elle serait tombée si l'homme ne l'avait pas plaqué contre lui.

Il la traîna dans une ruelle adjacente, son complice sur les talons et cette fois, Lisbon ressentit la peur monter en elle. Que pouvait-elle faire alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à garder les yeux ouverts ? Rien, et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour un miracle.

**- oooo -**

Jane, après avoir quitté Lisbon, était remonté dans son grenier. Mais en y entrant, il avait sentit comme un malaise, une sensation qui le laissa figé l'espace d'un instant. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'était installé sur son lit de fortune, mais ce sentiment ne voulait pas disparaître. Il avait déjà ressentit ça par le passé et cela lui ramena les souvenirs de ce soir, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui. Le fameux soir où sa vie avait basculé. Que pouvait-il bien se passer en ce moment pour qu'il ressente ça ?

Il se releva, prit sa veste et quitta le grenier. Peut-être était-ce cet endroit qui commençait à lui peser, peut-être avait-il besoin de changer d'air. Il descendit donc au parking rejoindre sa voiture lorsqu'il remarqua celle de Lisbon au loin. Elle était censée être partit depuis longtemps maintenant, alors pourquoi sa voiture se trouvait-elle encore là ? Il chercha la jeune femme des yeux, mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il sentit ce sentiment revenir au galop et commença à traverser le parking dans l'espoir de la trouver. C'est là qu'il entendit la voix d'une femme.

-" A l'aide" criait-elle, et Jane se rapprocha d'elle. " Monsieur, aidez moi."

-" Que se passe-t-il ?" Tenta-t-il de savoir.

-" Une… une femme… elle a besoin d'aide…elle est venue m'aider mais… ils sont deux. Elle pourra rien faire, même si elle en a mis un au sol facilement."

Jane sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine, il ne connaissait qu'une femme capable de venir au secours d'une parfaite inconnue et mettre au sol un homme sans l'aide de personne. Lisbon.

-" Allez dans ce bâtiments et demandez de l'aide" expliqua-t-il en montrant le CBI du doigt " où sont-ils ?"

-" De l'autre côté de la rue," lui dit-elle.

Jane regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait la femme, mais il ne vit personne. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme et la poussa vers le bâtiment.

-" Allez-y maintenant et dites qu'un agent à besoin de renfort" cria-t-il en partant en courant.

-" Et vous ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" Je vais l'aider."

Le mentaliste traversa rapidement la rue sans prendre la peine de regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait de toute façon personne à cette heure de la nuit. Plus il s'approchait, plus les plaintes parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il reconnut la voix de Lisbon et son cœur se serra, la peur montant encore plus en lui. Il accéléra encore et déboucha dans une ruelle sombre. Tout au fond, non loin de sacs poubelles et de détritus, deux hommes se tenaient au dessus d'une femme, Lisbon.

-" Lâchez-la" hurla-t-il, et les deux hommes se redressèrent.

-" Casses toi, c'est pas tes affaires" lui cracha l'un des hommes.

Lisbon en profita pour le frapper entre les jambes et l'homme se plia en deux de douleur. Elle tenta de se redresser pour partir en courant, mais le second la rattrapa par le bras et la jeta avec force contre le mur. Elle se rattrapa de justesse avant de toucher les briques. Entre temps, Jane s'était rapproché et se jeta sur l'homme qui avait de nouveau sortit son couteau. Lisbon assista impuissante au combat de son collègue avec cet inconnu. Bien entendu, Jane n'avait pas le dessus, mais il frappait autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle l'entendit gémir et elle s'inquiéta. La brunette regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose et tomba sur une vieille planche qu'elle ramassa. Elle frappa alors sur la tête de l'homme qui s'effondra sur le corps du mentaliste qui ne bougeait plus. Les deux hommes à présent inconscients, l'agent fit rouler le corps de l'inconnu de Jane et ce dernier grimaça, se tenant le bras.

-" Jane" elle se jeta sur lui. " Jane vous allez bien ?"

-" Ça va Lisbon" souffla-t-il entre ses dents. " Et vous, ils ne vous ont rien fait ?"

C'est là qu'il remarqua sa chemise déchirée, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine, la marque sur son visage, juste à côté de l'œil gauche. La boucle de sa ceinture était ouverte et Jane serra les poings. Il se rapprocha de Lisbon, posa une main sur sa joue et l'attira à lui. La jeune femme se laissa aller à son étreinte, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire plus mal au bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent d'autres agents qui se chargèrent d'emmener les deux hommes.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon était assise sur le canapé de son appartement, une poche de glace sur le visage, enveloppée dans une couverture. A côté d'elle se tenait Jane. Après l'arrestation des deux hommes, leurs dépositions au CBI et s'être fait examiner par un médecin, les deux amis étaient rentrés chez Lisbon. Jane avait prévu de retourner à son motel, mais la jeune femme lui avait demandé de venir chez elle. Il avait gracieusement accepté et maintenant ils étaient là.

Jane se tourna vers Lisbon, retira la poche de glace pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et grimaça en voyant la peau bleue de la jeune femme. Il passa délicatement son doigt dessus avant de venir y poser ses lèvres. Lisbon sursauta de surprise, Jane n'était pas le genre à embrasser ainsi, et pourtant c'était la deuxième fois ce soir. Elle se laissa faire, savourant tout ce qu'il était prêt à lui offrir sans se poser de questions. Bientôt tout redeviendrait comme avant, alors elle voulait en profiter, ne serait-ce que pour la soirée.

-" J'ai eu si peur Lisbon" murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

-" Pourquoi Jane ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Pourquoi quoi ?"

-" Vous être jeté ainsi sur lui alors qu'il était plus fort que vous ?" Expliqua-t-elle.

-" Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. Je ne pouvais pas vous regarder…" il perdit ses mots, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Elle ne sut quoi dire, les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Jane avait risqué sa vie pour elle, il aurait put mourir pour elle. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle était encore capable de faire. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle et elle le sentit lui entourer la taille. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, laissant enfin les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des heures couler librement sur ses joues. Elle pleurait pour la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, pour elle et pour lui. Elle pleura jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes et releva ensuite les yeux vers lui.

Jane lui sourit avant de se pencher vers elle et de poser tendrement, délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, à peine quelques secondes, mais c'était assez. Lisbon avait comprit, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, resserra ses bras autour de lui et sombra dans le sommeil. Jane posa un baiser sur ses cheveux puis se laissa aller lui aussi au sommeil. Mais avant de s'endormir, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, la faisant sourire.

-" Je serais toujours là pour te sauver Lisbon."

* * *

**The End.**


	29. Halloween

Un OS, enfin, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'en avait pas écrit. Je me suis dis que la période de Halloween était une bonne occasion, même si j'ai un peu de retard sur le coup.

Je pense que je vais écrire au total 30 OS dans cette série et ensuite je passerais ap une autre. J'ai plein d'idées pour de nouveau OS, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez toujours de quoi lire.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety.**

* * *

**Halloween  
**

* * *

Lisbon était assise sur son divan, une tasse de café à la main. Elle allait en avoir bien besoin pour la soirée qui l'attendait, elle en était déjà à la deuxième. Ce soir c'était Halloween, tous les gamins du quartier allaient venir frapper à sa porte pour réclamer des bonbons et pour une fois elle aurait bien aimé rester tard au bureau. Mais elle n'avait plus de paperasse en retard, elle avait tout fini avant de rentrer chez elle, même les plaintes à l'encontre de Jane. Et en parlant de lui, il ne lui avait pas cassé les pieds de toute la journée, pas même avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. C'était suspicieux, mais elle avait décidé de laisser passer et de passer une soirée tranquille.

Il était déjà venu en fin d'après-midi. Puisque la journée avait été tranquille, ils avaient eut la possibilité de partir plus tôt. Jane était venu la voir et avait proposé de l'aider à creuser la citrouille et elle avait accepté. Ils avaient bien rit, Jane avait toujours des blagues à faire. Elle avait pensé sur le moment qu'il serait insupportable, mais elle avait eut tort. Il s'était montré charmant, amusant, agréable. Elle lui avait parlé de ses différents halloween avec sa mère, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Jane l'avait écouté et ensuite, il lui avait parlé du dernier halloween qu'il avait passé avec sa fille.

Lisbon ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il parle de sa famille, il ne le faisait jamais. Mais elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il lui avait raconté comment il avait coupé une citrouille et avait représenté un masque effrayant, du moins pour la fillette. Il était ensuite partit faire le tour du quartier avec Charlotte déguisée en fée. Elle n'avait pas voulu porter un costume qui fait peur. Après avoir parlé de ce bon souvenir, ils avaient reprit les décorations pour la soirée, puis Jane était partit. Elle avait donc fini de préparer son appartement et s'était ensuite installée sur le canapé.

Tout était prêt pour l'arrivée des enfants. Un grand saladier de confiseries se trouvait à coté de la porte d'entrée, quelques décorations aux fenêtres. Rien de bien extravaguant, juste le minimum pour amuser les enfants. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle n'avait pas eut la chance d'en profiter, du moins plus après ses douze ans. Alors elle en profitait maintenant en amusant les enfants du quartier. Par contre, elle n'avait pas mit de costume, elle voulait bien se prêter au jeu, mais pas à ce point.

Pour le moment, personne n'était encore venu, elle était donc tranquille devant le marathon de film d'épouvante à la télévision. Là encore, rien d'extravaguant, seulement les mêmes films que chaque année. En ce moment, c'était le film Halloween 2, qu'elle avait vu et revu mais dont elle ne se lassait pas. Elle en était au passage où Laurie Strode envoyait les enfants chercher de l'aide, sans se douter que le tueur qu'elle pensait mort ne l'était pas vraiment. Lisbon n'était pas le moins du monde effrayée par la scène, et comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle s'énervait devant la télévision.

-" Mais regarde derrière toi bon sang, il n'est pas mort," dit-elle à son écran, sachant parfaitement que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas l'entendre. " Retourne-toi."

-" Elle ne peut pas vous entendre," lui souffla une voix à l'oreille.

Lisbon sursauta en attrapant la télécommande qu'elle jeta sur l'intrus avant de se diriger rapidement vers la commode où elle rangeait son arme. Elle revint vers l'étranger et la pointa sur lui, mais la baissa lorsqu'elle vit Jane se tenir le nez d'une main et tenant l'autre devant lui pour se protéger.

-" Jane? Mais que faite vous là?" Lui demanda-t-elle en baissant son arme.

-" Je voulais vous faire une blague, c'est tout," se défendit-il, " il était inutile d'en venir à la violence."

-" Vous n'aviez qu'à pas entrer chez moi comme ça et me faire peur," lui lança-t-elle, le regard noir.

-" Vous avez eu peur?" Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

Elle était sur le point de lui répondre, mais elle décida de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Elle rangea son arme, retourna vers le canapé et ignora Jane qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Elle qui voulait passer une soirée tranquille et bien c'était raté. Avec Jane ici, elle ne pourrait pas avoir la paix, mais elle s'en accommoderait. Si elle l'ignorait suffisamment longtemps, il finirait peut-être par partir. Mais elle le connaissait bien, il était inutile de trop espérer.

Le consultant fini par bouger et vint s'installer à coté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle continua de l'ignorer et se replongea autant que possible dans le film. Chose facile à dire, mais difficile à faire avec Jane. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle, la fixa et attendit qu'elle réagisse. Lui aussi la connaissait bien, il savait que son regard insistant finirait par la gêner, il n'avait qu'a attendre. Et son attente ne fut pas longue.

-" Cessez de me fixer comme ça Jane," lui dit-elle sans détourner son regard de la télévision.

-" Je ne vous fixe pas," démentit-il.

-" Bien sûr que vous me fixez, vous le faite toujours."

-" D'accord, je vous fixe."

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Et pourquoi pas?"

-" Jane, je voudrais passer une soirée tranquille, alors soit vous cessez de me fixer, soit vous partez. Faite votre choix."

Jane se tourna donc vers la télévision, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le film ne l'emballait pas du tout, il n'était pas très film d'épouvante. Il n'était pas venu ici pour regarder la télévision, mais pour passer la soirée d'halloween avec Lisbon et il avait prévu autre chose. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour en faire part à sa collègue et le moment n'allait pas tarder. Lisbon finirait par se lasser de sa présence et elle lui demanderait ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il savait parfaitement comment elle fonctionnait.

Lisbon fixa de nouveau l'écran, tentant d'oublier la présence de Jane. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Jane était venu ce soir, elle pensait qu'après sa première visite, elle aurait la paix. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le renvoyer, elle n'en avait pas le cœur. C'était un soir difficile pour lui, rien que le fait qu'il ait évoqué son passé avec sa famille en était la preuve. Il avait besoin de compagnie, alors elle décida qu'elle ferait tout pour lui rendre la soirée plus facile, dans la limite du légale.

-" Ça vous direz de faire le tour du quartier Lisbon?" Demanda soudainement Jane.

-" Quoi?" Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

-" Faire le tour du quartier, se balader et observer les enfants aller de maison en maison," expliqua-t-il. " Alors, vous en dites quoi?"

-" Pourquoi faire Jane?"

-" Je suis désolé," répondit-il simplement avant de se retourner vers l'écran.

-" Non Jane, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire," reprit-elle rapidement. " Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous voulez que je vienne avec vous."

-" Je voulais juste… je ne sais pas, ça me rappel les fois où j'emmenais ma fille. J'aime voir les enfants en costumes, les rires et les petits cris lorsque les gens ouvrent les portes en costumes. C'est amusant. J'aime me balader dans les rues ce soir là, mais il n'y a rien de pervers, je vous le jure."

-" Je vous crois Jane," le rassura-t-elle. " Et je vous comprends."

L'idée de se balader dans les rues avec Jane, observé les enfants s'amuser en faisant du porte à porte pour des friandises. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien et lui rappellerait ses souvenirs d'enfance. D'un autre coté, elle pourrait aussi garder un œil sur ces enfants, s'assurer que personne ne leur ferait de mal. Son coté flic était vraiment tenté d'accepter l'idée de Jane.

-" Pourquoi pas," lui dit-elle enfin.

-" C'est vrai?" Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Jane.

-" Oui, ça pourrait être amusant et puis on pourrait garder un œil sur les enfants."

-" Toujours l'esprit pratique ah ce que je vois."

Lisbon éteignit la télévision, alla prendre sa veste et suivit Jane dans la rue.

**- oooo -**

Il était presque onze heures lorsque Jane et Lisbon rentrèrent de leur petite balade. La jeune femme jeta sa veste sur le canapé et se rendit dans la cuisine. Jane pendant ce temps, s'installa sur le canapé en attendant que Lisbon revienne. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée, marchant simplement dans la rue avec sa collègue et amie. Ils avaient regardé les enfants passer de maison en maison, criant 'des bonbons ou un sort'. Pour Jane, c'était comme s'il repartait dans le passé, à l'époque où il emmenait sa fille à la chasses aux bonbons et ça lui avait fait du bien.

Lisbon revint dans le salon avec deux tasses, une de thé et une de café. Elle tendit sa tasse à Jane qui la prit avec un sourire et elle prit place à coté de lui. Le silence régna durant quelques minutes avant que finalement Jane se lève et fasse le tour de la pièce. Lisbon le regarda sans rien dire, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être tranquille un moment, surtout après cette soirée. Pour elle aussi ça avait été une bonne soirée, pleine de bons souvenirs avec sa mère. Pour Jane c'était différent, cela lui avait apporté également de bons souvenirs, mais douloureux à la fois.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui par derrière. Elle leva une main vers lui, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Elle n'osait pas, et pourtant elle avait envie de l'aider, de le réconforter. Et c'est alors que Jane se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants de larmes, mais un immense sourire sur le visage. Cela surprit Lisbon, mais ce qui la déstabilisa fut la soudaine embrase du mentaliste. Mais cet état de surprise lui passa rapidement et elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de l'homme, inhala l'odeur de son eau de Cologne et soupira de contentement. Elle était bien là, dans ses bras. Elle avait déjà partagé des étreintes avec Jane, mais jamais comme celle-ci. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, Jane agissait différemment et elle ne savait quoi penser.

-" Merci Lisbon," soupira-t-il contre l'oreille de la femme.

Là encore, elle était surprise. Jane ne disait jamais merci. Et ce soir il était des plus surprenants. D'abord, il proposait de sortir à la chasse aux sucreries, enfin du moins, surveiller que les enfants ne courraient aucun danger, selon les mots de Lisbon. Puis, il la prenait dans ses bras et enfin il la remerciait. Elle savait que ce soir était spécial pour lui, mais au cours des années, il n'avait jamais agit de la sorte le soir d'Halloween. Elle se demandait ce qui était différent ce soir et, comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, Jane se décala et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-" Ça fait exactement dix ans depuis le soir où j'ai emmené ma fille pour la dernière fois faire le tour des maisons pour des bonbons," lui dit-il. " J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit, de passer une soirée plus paisible pour oublier ma peine et vous m'avez permis de l'avoir. Grace à vous, j'ai vécu un nouveau soir d'Halloween sans peine, une soirée agréable."

-" J'ai moi aussi passé une bonne soirée Jane," répondit-elle. " Ça m'a aussi permis de me faire de nouveaux beaux souvenirs. Et pour ça je vous dis merci."

Jane reprit Lisbon dans ses bras une fois de plus puis, ils retournèrent s'assoir. Ils finirent leur boisson en silence, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient l'esprit plein de souvenirs, ancien et nouveau, mauvais et bon. Ce soir, ils s'étaient créés de nouveaux souvenirs, de très bons souvenirs. Peut-être qu'ils recommenceraient pour Noël, histoire de ce faire de nouveaux bons souvenirs.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Alors, ça vous plait? Je l'espère parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire sur le moment. Laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne journée.

_**Sweety 15/11/12**_


End file.
